Misty's hope
by Angel SkyKitten
Summary: [COMPLETED] When Ash makes a stupid mistake, the price he pays for his actions is Misty. Jack steps in to sweep Misty off her feet, but when his true intentions are revealed to all but Misty, what can Ash do to save her? Please read and review!
1. Memories are forever

Misty turned to face the bed Ash was sleeping in. He seemed at peace. Pikachu slept next to him. She sighed and sat upright on her own bed. She had travelled with Ash for ages now. Yet he never seemed to notice her, to care for her, in any way more than just a friend. Could they. . . would they ever be more than just friends? Giving another sigh, she walked out into the open air.  
  
As she walked around, memories flickered past. The day they first met, his Pikachu was hurt and he had taken her bike to ride it to safety. She remembered meeting Brock with him. How Brock bustled around helping his brothers and sisters. She remembered Team Rocket; Jesse, the leader, or so she thought, with her long pinkish hair and queer way of thinking. James, the run away, filled with knowledge yet thicker than the Ilex forest. . . Meowth, the unique little talking feline with a mind only on money.  
  
That had been ages and now Ash was up to his 8th badge in the Johto and their newest 'Pal' was a girl named Keya. To see those two together, talking and laughing as if they'd know each other for ages was sickening to Misty's mind, absolutely pathetic. 'Tryhard. . .' she had thought, grumbling as she tagged along behind the laughing couple.  
  
In all fact, Misty was jealous of Keya. It was she who began this long journey with Ash, so why should Ash prefer the other female company over her? Keya, with her beauty and 'pleasant attitude', was any guy's dream. She knew that. She knew Ash knew it and she knew Keya herself knew it. Thinking back to just yesterday where Keya had shown her majestic beauty and grace by diving time and time again into the river whenever she knew Ash was looking made her feel like throwing up or, better yet, telling her to get lost. Brock was, unfortunately, not interested in her because she was too young, and so couldn't drive her away with his pure insanity.  
  
Misty sighed, wondering what to do next. Deep down, she knew she liked Ash. The feeling of no self control scared her. She hated having no control over herself or her feelings. She hated Keya for destroying her chances with Ash. She hated everything. She hated everyone. Anger drowned all other emotions; she yelled. Her piercing cry shattered the peace of the night sky. Shaken, she sat down to weep over her misfortune.  
  
Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Ash appeared, staring into her eyes, "You ok?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Not knowing what to say, Misty just stared back. Keya and her perfect timing. 'Hey Ash! Oh, hey Misty. Gosh, Ash, better go inside or you'll freeze,' she said, giving him her sweetest smile. Misty was at the point of throwing up at any moment now. "C'mon, Mist, we'd better get inside before we all catch a cold." He said. Misty thought she detected an inkling of unhappiness at Keya's interruption. She shook her head. She needed some sleep; her imagination was getting excessively out of hand. With that, he turned and walked off. Keya gave Misty a disapproving glance before bounding after Ash.  
  
Back in bed, Keya's snoring was heard over Misty and Ash's conversation. They finally ended the discussion and turned around to get some sleep. Misty was now hugging herself in a new kind of pleasure as she drifted to sleep.  
  
The conversation's on the next chapter, ^ ^;;; Sorry about that but I was too lazy to think it up right now. 


	2. Talking in the moonlight

Misty lay on her bed, twisting and turning. She couldn't sleep. Her life was a mess and she hated the feeling of helplessness. Just the thought of a guy being able to control her made her sick. She was near the point of screaming as she lay in bed, trying to block out Brock's sleep talk of girls over Keya's snoring. She bolted upright in bed and tried to level her breathing to a reasonable pace. Staying calm was not easy and she had a very strong urge to get up, slap Keya across the face and tell her to get lost. She bit her lip in order not to let her rage out and wake the country with her screaming. Twice in one night wouldn't help, not to mention she'd lose her voice.  
  
'Can't sleep too, eh?' asked Ash, brushing his hair with his hand, making it messier. Misty giggled and turned pink when she realised she had just giggled like a teenager in love. She slapped herself mentally, 'What am I thinking? I am a teenager!' she thought, 'Thank god there's no light!' She turned to face Ash. Seeing his hair messed up and concern in his eyes, he looked so cute she couldn't help but grin stupidly. The moonlight flowing through the window gave enough light for Ash to see her face. When she finally realised this, the pink in her cheeks turned to crimson.  
  
'Umm, yeah. I'm just a bit. . .' she heard her voice falter but Ash urged her on. 'A bit what?' he asked. Suddenly as if she had lost control of her mind, everything came out. 'What's wrong with me? I've been travelling with you for ages! Is that why you don't think I might like you? I mean, have you ever thought of me as a girl? Or is it Keya? That bitch is always flirting with you! Fuck that slut! I bet you she goes from guy to guy! And giving me death stares, I mean, what did I ever do to her? And screw you, Ash, why do you always put her before me, huh? She wasn't with you for all these years! She ever helped you when you were sick! She never helped you care for your pokemon or. . . or. . . ' Misty's voice faltered again but only because tears were running down her cheek and her sobs were choking her.  
  
Ash listened carefully. He got up and walked to Misty's bed. He tried to comfort her but she held back. He sighed, 'Mist, come on, you should know me better than that! I only worry about Keya because she seems to have no idea how to survive! And I do know you're a girl! I only stay away sometimes because. . . ' Ash hesitated. Misty, now curious withdrew from hiding, 'Because. . . ' she repeated. Ash reached out and wiped the tears from her eyes. Misty looked into his eyes. The truth was all there; the hope, the fear, the love, the passion, the yearning. What had been hidden for years had finally come out of hiding. 'Because. . . because I'm afraid that when you leave, I won't let you.' Ash said, blushing. 'Oh, Ash.' Misty said in a sigh, a smile creeping into her face.  
  
They sat, transfixed in each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Ash leaned forward and kissed Misty quickly before backing away and returning to bed. 'Good night, Misty, see you in the morning.' Ash said, his voice light and a whisper barely audible. 'Good night,' Misty whispered back, turning around and savoring the kiss that lingered on her lips. She tingled all over and was at the point of bursting into silly giggles but maintained self control. . . for now. Now she really did feel like a boy crazy teenager in the 'oh my god I am never going to wash my face ever again' sort of way.  
  
No one noticed a set of snores had been dispatched since just before the kiss. Keya's lip curled. 'I'll get her. . . I swear I will. . . Ash will be mine!' she muttered in a deathly silent whisper as she heard Misty let out the smallest of giggles. As if on cue, Brock muttered, 'About time they got together!' in his sleep, yet never waking. 


	3. Mia?

The next day, everyone rose as if last night had never happened except for the few glances Ash and Misty gave to each other and Keya's gleaming red eyes. Brock stayed unaware, trying to recapture the last moments of his dream as they were only dreams, never to become reality, or so Ash and Misty thought. Keya never bothered to know Brock for he wasn't important in her set plans on Ash becoming her boyfriend. Misty wasn't either, till lately.  
  
Beginning their journey, Keya slipped in between Ash and Misty, holding Ash's arm and leaning on his shoulder. Chatting away happily, she noticed Misty looked a bit upset and put out, and smirked mentally. She was so busy trying to impress Ash she didn't realise he was acting very awkward and feeling highly uncomfortable. Then again, she never bothered to find out what someone was feeling.  
  
Twice she tripped Misty over within an hour and twice Misty landed onto the ground. Keya just walked on faster, dragging Ash along with her in order for him to be unable to help her up. After helping Misty up for the second time, "Looks like you have some new competition," said Brock, amused by the trio of young teens he travelled with. "Oh shut up, Brock!" she muttered angrily, turning pink and making Brock smile widely and began walking. 'This is going to be one hell of a long trip,' thought Misty before groaning and started walking as well.  
  
About a million bruises and cuts later, they reached their destination, the Coral Cay where they were to meet up with Ash's sister. She'd manage to travel by herself collecting eight gym badges in the Kanto league within six months and competed with the other trainers, coming 3rd. Then she, her brother and Gary all set out for the Jhoto league at the same time in hopes of competing against each other. Now she was to travel to the 8th Jhoto gym for the final badge with her brother and friends.  
  
Walking closer to the Pokecentre, Ash spotted an all too familiar figure. Ash had returned to Pallet Town after the Kanto to help his sister train for her own journey. She'd gone through school in record timing, skipping grades 1 and 2. She'd been two years younger than everyone else in her grade but that didn't stop her from topping her classes. She'd spent a whole year devoted to helping Professor Oak before finally undergoing half a year's worth of training with her brother.  
  
The 11 year old was a fair bit shorter than the four teens (all aged 14 except for Brock aged 18 and Keya aged 16) and had shoulder-length black hair tied into a ponytail, a pink ribbon for decoration. She was wearing jeans and a pink top. Her face was slightly hidden by a blue and white cap.  
  
Turning around, she spotted Brock, Ash, Misty and. . . 'What's Keya doing here?' she thought. Dazed for a while, she was suddenly in a tight embrace with Misty, then Brock. "Ok, ok guys, you're suffocating me!" she said, laughing. Opening her eyes, she spotted her brother and the two hugged each other before Pikachu jumped onto her as if demanding attention. Letting go of her brother, she stroked the little yellow pokemon. "Hey Mia, how's it going?" asked Misty. "Great, thanks, you?" she asked in return. Misty let out a small smile and watched Ash from the corner of her eyes. He coughed. "Well. . . actually. . . " he began, "He lost to Gary again." Misty said smugly. Ash glared at her but she just poked her tongue out at him. Mia eyed those two suspiciously until the two teens yelled out "What?" in a bewildered voice, making Mia burst out laughing.  
  
Arriving at a lake, they let their pokemon out for a rest. Ash had Pikachu, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Snorlax and Charizard with him. Misty had her Horsea back, her Poliwhirl, Psyduck, Seaking, Starmie and Togepi. Brock had Golbat, Onyx, Geodude, Vulpix and Pineco with him. Keya had her Persian, Butterfree, Chikorita, Squirtle, Oddish, and Natu. Mia had her Misdreavus, Girafarig, Pidgeot, Dratini, Espeon, and Ponyta.  
  
The pokemon played in or near the water except for Vulpix, Keya's pokemon and Misdreavus who preferred to hang around Keya's head, making her really agitated. While they played, the humans talked. It had been ages since any of them had seen Mia. Brock was impressed at Mia's pokemon being in such good condition when she travelled alone. Pointing this out to Ash, Brock made Ash blush and yell at him to mind his own business. Feeling left out, Keya suddenly gave Ash a warm smile and suggested he go swimming with her. They all agreed before Keya could point out she had only invited Ash.  
  
Only Mia noticed and cut Keya off from the others. "I've known you far longer than they have. I know you're up to no good. Watch out bitch 'cause I'm not letting you hurt Ash." She growled menacingly. Keya, though utterly pissed off, replied, "What on Earth are you talking about, Mia, darling? I'm only hanging around because I'm not a very good cook!" she said so sweetly Mia almost punched the living daylights out of her. As soon as Keya turned around Mia gestured her middle finger at her and stormed away to change into her swimming costume. 


	4. Cat fight

Heading off again, the group was split into two. Keya and Mia were hanging onto Ash's arms but Misty was still pretty lonerated while Brock laid back and enjoyed the show. He didn't feel like playing a part in this just yet. As long as things wouldn't get out of hand, he'd prefer to play the part of a by stander rather than a guardian. for a while at least. If things got too bad, then he'd step in. For now, he enjoyed the entertainment.  
  
"So Ash, how about we stop, huh? I've made a picnic for us. Wouldn't it be so cool? Picnic for two," asked Keya, directing the last comment straight at Mia who rolled her eyes in return. Noticing Misty lonerated, she finally left to keep her company not noticing Ash's desperate looks her way. 'Better this way. She'll never win over my brother with all that bullshit.' She thought to herself, heading towards Misty.  
  
"So. . . how's it going?" she asked, fumbling desperately for a topic to discuss. Misty faked a smile, "Great, just great. . ." she trailed off as she turned to see Ash motioning for them to stop. Mia sighed. If Keya didn't keep asking for breaks, they'd have been at the gym yesterday. Well ok, tomorrow morning at least. By her calculations, they'd reach the guy by next year with all the stops they were taking.  
  
Walking past the two girls, Keya smirked triumphantly and began walking over to Ash who was huddled under a shady tree, watching Brock cook nearby. She whispered something into his ear. He, in return fell pale and Misty began to feel uneasy as Keya leaned over towards Ash, giggling and pushing him lightly onto the ground. Totally caught off guard, Ash let her control him for a while. Finding himself pushed onto the grass, he looked up into Keya's face. It was still as sweet as ever, leaning closer and closer towards him. . .  
  
He was now directly under Keya as she moved closer. He could feel her hands running down his body, her lips pressing onto his. She began kissing him but he wouldn't return the kiss. Frustrated, she reached for his pants but before she could, a hand grabbed at her shoulder. Keya ignored it. Then she could hear the little worm calling for Brock. But she didn't care. Right now, this single motion would mean Ash's devotion towards her forever.  
  
"Brock! Come on! Help me! The fucking bitch is to heavy for me!" Brock ran forward but Misty was faster. She caught Keya's arm before anything else could happen and pulled her into an upright position. Keya, frustrated, turned to see two people, all three girls with a look of pure dislike written on their faces. She raised an eyebrow at the little one and opened her mouth to say something. Before she could, however, a hand slapped her across the cheek with so much force she staggered backwards, glaring.  
  
Brock ran to Ash's side. He noticed automatically nothing had happened and that Ash had refused the kisses. Nothing was wrong with him, Ash was just a little dazed by what was going round him. 'Poor guy's already attracting women but he has absolutely no idea that he's doing it,' he thought, putting Ash into an upright position. Seeing as he didn't have any water pokemon, Brock just dumped a bottle of cold water over Ash's head, leaving him wide awake. "What the fuck did you do that for?" he yelled, obviously furious and completely oblivious to the sight in front of him. Brock rolled his eyes, "Take a look for yourself." He retorted and walked back to his cooking.  
  
Keya laughed drunkenly, "Ash doesn't like you, you know. He's only lying to keep you from getting hurt, and besides," she said, "he's mine!" she growled the last two words and lunged at Misty's face with her long nails. Misty put up her arms in defense and fell backwards from the force. Now the two were scratching at each other and trying to pull the other one off. Quickly thinking, Mia called out Girafarig for help. Using its psychic abilities, it separated the two girls and they floated in mid-air.  
  
"Let me down you stupid little brat! Let me go!" Keya screeched, trying to move. "Ok, whatever you say," said Mia, an innocent look plastered on her face. She whispered something to girafarig and Keya was dropped onto the highest branch of a nearby tree. Whispering something else, Misty was landed safely onto the floor on her feet. "Thanks, Mia," she said warmly. Mia smiled back, "No prob's" she said, a cheeky grin across her face as she looked up. "Good job, darling," she said absent mindedly, patting Girafarig. 


	5. A bad idea

"So. what do we do with her?" asked Brock, motioning to a girl stuck on the highest branch of a tree, still kicking and screaming. "I say we leave her there," growled Mia, glaring at the struggling girl, "Or at least until she falls out," agreed Misty, also glaring but holding Ash's arm obsessively. Ash sighed, "You're forgetting something, we promised to take care of her, remember?" he said with a hint of loathing as if he wondered how he managed to promise that in the first place. "Come on, Mia, bring her down safely, ok?" he asked her sister sternly. She sighed, "Oh come on, a few more minutes. . . " she began but Ash gave her such a look she sighed again and, grumbling, told girafarig to put her down. Whether by accident or not, Keya came down, but not without hitting a couple of branches and being let go of, half a meter short of the ground so that she fell with a thud.  
  
Now the path was lead by Ash, Misty and Keya on his arms, followed by Brock and Mia. Brock frowned at the thought of what might have happened and wished he hadn't kept silent for so long. 'Well,' he thought, 'she won't be trying that again any time soon, if ever.' Finally getting a peace of mind, Brock began to read the map for the journey ahead. Next to him, Mia was still seething with fury but didn't dare say a word in case she decided that Keya needed a new hairstyle, preferably one that meant her golden locks would turn black and grey. Her hand was now right on top of ponyta's pokeball but she restrained herself, thinking about what Ash would say.  
  
'Come on,' he thought, 'Mia should have flamed Keya by now, what the hell is taking her so long? Pontya's a centimetre away from her hand! Come on. . . hurry up, I can't stand this for very much longer!' Ash thought, desperately trying to shake both girls off. One was enough, two meant total chaos but a little sister on top of that. why can't I hear ponyta's hooves yet? Ash was near the brink of insanity when he saw the town. 'Finally!' he thought and made a dash for it, Misty and Keya trailing behind, calling and pushing each other, racing to get to him first. Brock grinned and Mia lifted an eyebrow, shaking her head, 'And they're supposed to look after me?' she thought, rolling her eyes. She called out for ponyta and galloped off, leaving Brock behind in a trail of dust. Brock coughed and called out onyx for a short trip down the hill.  
  
The three finally ended up at the pokecentre where Ash checked in his pokemon. Misty, snapping out of her boy crazy stage, checked in her pokemon as well. Then she gave all her attention to the poor little baby who she'd been neglecting. Togepi was, however, still as happy as ever. Keya was still holding Ash's arm before he finally had to shake her off but she kept coming back. 'Can't she take a hint?' he thought, bewildered by her persistence. Seeing Mia arrive with fury in her eyes and Ponyta next to her, Keya back away for a bit but came straight back when Mia checked in her pokemon. When Brock came, he reminded her that her own pokemon needed their check up. Grudgingly, she left Ash's arm and walked over to Nurse Joy who was a bit. . . embarrassed (?) by Brock's behavior.  
  
Their lunch was intense, Ash's head bent down at his untouched lunch, Keya and Misty glaring at each other and Mia just sat there, silently sipping her tea. Brock laid back and watched the intensity with interest until Mia raised an eyebrow at him. He then returned to gulping down his lunch as Ash usually did.  
  
Mia couldn't stand this any longer. The intensity was far too awful and if her bother was going to starve himself, he may as well get some training done before that, right? Slamming her fork down onto the table to get their attention, she said, "Hey guys, we've all been so lazy these days that I thought we could use some exercise. Come on, what do you say? One on one battles against each other. That would mean. ten battles after our pokemon have gone through their check up. It won't take very much time so we can get dinner straight after if you want but," she paused, smiling cheekily, "Loser has to pay for the dinner." Brock grudgingly agreed and Ash agreed too, to lighten up the atmosphere. Misty and Keya, however, were still glaring at each other. "I'll do it!" said Keya with determination. "Get ready to lose, girl, 'cause I'm gonna beat your ass," returned Misty. The two girls stood up, purposefully heading towards Ash and kissing him on the cheek before turning their backs on each other and getting their pokeballs. Ash sighed. "Umm. . . oops?" said Mia sheepishly.  
  
Hey guys, thanks for the review. I'm sorry if I don't get any other chapters up for a long while, but I have my term 4 exams on Monday. Well anyway, I was going to leave Keya in the tree but if I did that, I wouldn't have a story. 


	6. Lost in the rain

Misty and Keya lunged into a battle before Brock could even begin explaining the rules. Shrugging, he just watched as the two girls took it in turn to almost kill the other's pokemon. He frowned at their arrogant use of pokemon. "Misty's not usually like this, what's happening to her?" wondered Mia, biting her lip as she usually did when she was worried. Ash just looked away.  
  
The battle ended with both Chikorita and Poliwhirl in a faint. Returning their pokemon, Keya jeered, "Well, it seems that you, a gym leader, couldn't even beat me! Then again, if I lost to someone as pathetic as you, I'd never show my face in public again!" Mia stepped forward but Brock held her back, shaking his head. Misty lunged at Keya and they rolled into the river. There the current swept them away. Mia shook herself out of Brock's grasp and ran for it.  
  
The two teens were still struggling in the water, not aware that they were being taken to a waterfall. Mia called out for Dratini. The two were still struggling when they finally heard someone call their names. They turned to see Mia pointing directly in front of them. Turning to where she was pointing at, they finally saw the waterfall. Keya screamed and Misty called for Starmie. Dratini pulled the still screaming Keya towards the bank.  
  
Misty arrived at the bank but she couldn't get out. Mia tried to pull her out but it was no use. Backing off, she said, "Hold on for a bit, ok? I'm going to get Girafarig to pull you out," and called for Girafarig. Using its psychic abilities, Misty was pulled up from the water, coughing and spluttering. She looked up to see Ash running towards her with a towel and smiled weakly before falling into a faint.  
  
After handing Misty over to Brock and Ash, Mia stepped onto the bank and searched. She wasn't all that worried about Keya but her poor Dratini! She didn't have to look very far to see her Dratini nearing the bank with a cheeky look on his face but Keya was nowhere to be seen. As if noticing her puzzlement, Dratini looked up into a tree. There on the highest branch was a screaming, kicking and, unfortunately, alive, Keya who was swearing at Dratini to no end. She seemed to have begun insulting Dratini while he was saving her and, in return, flung her to the safety of the highest branch on the nearest tree. Mia fell to the floor laughing and hugged Dratini till she was drenched herself.  
  
Looking to Mia to see what was so funny, he spotted Keya in the tree again. He sighed to cover the laughter that was building up inside of him. Regaining control, he gently placed Misty into Brock's arms and went over to Mia. When she saw who was coming, she quickly took a photograph, making a mental note to show it to Misty when she was revived. Then, a bit grudgingly, she told Girafarig to let Keya down. When she saw her brother look away, she looked at Girafarig who had already let go of Keya. Smiling, she returned her pokemon and left to check up on Misty.  
  
Keya groaned and slowly got up. Ash was handing her a towel which she gladly accepted, smiling her winning smile at him, not noticing it made him highly uncomfortable. She faked embarrassment and looked to the ground, ready to begin another one of her dramas but when she looked up, no one was there. Scanning her surroundings, she glared when she saw he was tending to Misty. Her glare changed to a smirk. She cried out in pain.  
  
"My leg. . . I think its. . . its. . . broken or something," she said, pretending to wince at his touch and gave her eyes a watery effect. Ash frowned and looked at Mia. "I told you! For the last fucking time! Dratini and Girafargig would never hurt someone on purpose unless that person had hurt me!" she yelled, exasperated, "What am I supposed to do to get you to believe me? You're supposed to be my fucking brother! You're supposed to believe me! Just look at her, she's faking it! You have to be as blind as a bat to not know she's faking it!" she yelled, choking back tears before storming away. Ash sighed and lifted Keya. There was a pokemon centre near here. They'd probably let her rest there while Ash went to fetch a doctor.  
  
The day's mishaps were finally over, the doctor had given her a check up and assured her she only had a light cold but Misty had a raging fever. Ash frowned and mentally whacked himself across the head for forgetting Misty's frail health status. The doctor treated Misty and gave Brock the medicine she'd need. Sighing, Ash was slowly slipping into bed when Misty walked in. She was supposed to be in bed. He raised an eyebrow at Brock who'd been following her around. He was about to ask why they were there when she realised Brock and Misty had worried faces. Frowning he heard Misty yell, "Mia! She. . . she's. . . gone. . . looked. . . all. . . pokecentre. . . can't find. . ." Ash detected a note of raspiness in Misty's voice but the message was more important. He glanced at Mia's untouched bunk, her backpack was missing. Running out of the pokemon centre, he called out. "Mia!" he yelled and sunk to his knees in the rain. Misty closed her eyes and wept, praying that Mia would be safe. Brock stood still as a statue, not believing what was happening, and Keya smirked in the darkness before returning to the warmth of the pokecentre.  
  
Misty eventually coaxed Ash back into the pokecentre where Keya pushed her out of the spotlight and began caring for Ash. Misty was about to start another row when she began coughing and Brock made her go to bed instead. She resisted for a while but gave in eventually. Looking back at Ash for the last time, she sighed and let Brock lead her to her bed. 


	7. Song of the night

Mia walked quietly at first but once the Pokecentre was out of sight, she ran blindly into the night. Her backpack had began to slip off one shoulder but she didn't care. Espeon was carried in her arms and made no attemps to jump off. Not knowing where she was going and blinded by the tears in her eyes, she tripped and fell to the ground. Her arms were held out so Espeon would be safe but her landing gave her a few bruises. She slowly got up and sat on a fallen tree trunk. Holding Espeon in her arms, she wept silently.  
  
She was so caught up in herself she barely noticed someone sit down besides her till he took out his flute and played. Finally she heard the music and her sobbing slowed. She didn't have to look to know who it was but she looked anyway. Next to her sat a 14 year old boy in a brown cloak, his faithful Umbreon by his side. Her Espeon slid out of her arms to walk towards the Umbreon. She finally stopped sobbing altogether and the boy, noticing this, stopped his flute.  
  
"You ok?" he asked, his black eyes filled with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just needed a little time out," she said and as if to convince him further, gave him a weak smile. He was unconvinced and she could tell. "I'm fine, Gary, honest," She said, trying so hard to convince him it sounded fake. "You're fine so you run away from your little group of friends in the middle of the night through the pouring rain without any means of protection. Very convincing," he said with so much sarcasm Mia couldn't help but laugh. Gary's face became serious, "Look, you have to go back. You have to protect Ash from Keya, right? You have to nurse Misty back to health, right? After all she's done for you, you're going to just leave her when she needs you most?" he said, his voice stern yet soft.  
  
She stared at him. "How'd you know about Keya?" she asked. He just shrugged, "I have my ways," he said simply. She looked away and Gary began to play the flute again. Mia slowly reached for her bag and took out her own flute. Hesitating, she began to play along with Gary. Their music drove little night dwelling pokemon to them who sat hidden, and listened. When they came to an end, Mia thanked him and they embraced before she took off in the direction of the Pokecentre. Gary turned and went his own way, knowing they'd meet again soon.  
  
Back at the pokecentre, Misty and Brock were trying to calm him as he rampaged round the town in search for his sister. He was at the point of ringing the police but Misty and Brock assured him she could look after herself. Still yelling Mia's name, he allowed himself to be lead back to the Pokecentre, apologising for waking everyone up.  
  
When Mia returned, she stared blankly at the scene before her eyes. Slowly, she walked into the pokecentre, her face showing no sign of any emotion though she was trembling within. When Ash saw her he began yelling at her for scaring him so badly. He was very shaken, Mia could tell even when Ash was yelling at her. When asked why she left, Mia pretended to look puzzled. "What do you mean? I just went out for a walk, geeze," and waved it off airily before walking into their room. Keya glared angrily when she saw Mia but when she heard Ash yell at her, she smirked and relaxed a bit, thinking that the sibling bonds had been broken. 


	8. Story of the past

Mia sat, picking at a flower after she won her final battle. The others were off celebrating Ash and Keya's victories as well but Mia sat picking at the flower thinking of her friend. . . She snapped out of her trance when she saw Misty walk over to her. Mia faked a smile and moved over to one side on the rock she was sitting on to make room for Misty.  
  
"You ok?" asked Misty, seating herself on the rock. "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just a little tired. . ." she trailed off when she saw Misty raise her eyebrow in a 'yeah right, whatever' sort of way. Mia rolled her eyes, "Ok, ok, I was just thinking. My mind hasn't been very clear for a while; I'm amazed I won that pokemon battle, I was barely concentrating." Mia sighed again and picked another flower to play with. "What's wrong? Go on, you know you can tell me," said Misty gently, trying to find answers but not push her so she would block her off completely. Mia sighed again and replied, "Ok, you asked for it. . ."  
  
"Keya used to go to my school even though she's about five years older than me, we were in the same class because I skipped some grades and she started late. Well, everyone were paired as boyfriend, girlfriend at that stage but I was, still am, a bit too young for that. Anyway, my friend Minna had a boyfriend named Brett. He was really sweet and totally cute. Well, Keya decided she wanted to have Brett for herself. Minna was obviously distressed but she was pretty certain Brett wouldn't dump her for a whore like Keya.  
  
Well, on the night of the dance, Keya spiked Brett's drink. The day before, she'd made sure Minna wouldn't be coming by 'accidentally' pushing Minna over while we were in the playground, injuring her arm. Now Minna wasn't there, Brett was rendered helpless and well. . . vulnerable I guess, to Keya. As soon as she saw the drugs were working, she just went up to him and pashed him. They were together for most of the night 'exploring' each other until Keya decided to shove her hand into his jeans. Brett was totally psyched and they left the hall.  
  
I was going to my locker to get my drink when I heard this noise so, naturally, I followed it. Hey, curiosity runs in my family you know. In detail, the first thing I saw was the fact the classroom I'd walked into had torn clothes scattered all around. Torn as in totally ripped up. Well, I looked to the centre of the room where. . . where. . . well, graphically, Keya had tied the now slightly conscious Brett to a few chairs and tables to keep him from moving and was fucking him like crazy. Her long hair, thank god, hid the fact she wasn't wearing a bra and she was pashing Brett so violently he could only plead with his eyes when he saw me.  
  
I. . . I threw the clothes at her and she gave me this menacing stare before turning back to continue what she was doing. I pulled her up by the hair and she finally came up, shredded clothes wrapped around her though it took me a while to realise because I refused to look. I undid the straps holding Bretts arms after throwing my cloak over him and got hit across the head with a chair. I could feel the blood trickling down my neck. She was about to strike again but Brett tripped her up and she fell faint on the floor. I undid the rest of the straps and used them to tie her up.  
  
I went to the drama room to get some spare clothes for Brett and when I came back Minna was there. She was crying so much. . . she loved Brett. . . she just kept saying over and over 'How could you do this to me? I trusted you!' No matter how hard we tried, she wouldn't listen. After that ordeal, Brett was tired and when Keya got loose. . . he couldn't defend himself. She was at him again. When Minna stepped in, she saw Brett push Keya to the ground and mistook Keya kissing Brett for Brett kissing Keya."  
  
Mia bit her lip at the memory. She was now holding her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth on the rock she sat upon like she used to when she was younger. She closed her eyes to keep the tears within before continuing but she couldn't hid the unsteady shaking in her voice. "After that, she didn't come back to school and two days later, there was news that she had disappeared. Three weeks later, her body was found and in her room was a letter,  
  
You were my dreams,  
  
You were my life,  
  
Yet you are the one,  
  
Who cause me this strife,  
  
I thought our love,  
  
Was truer than true,  
  
Purer than pure,  
  
Bluer than blue,  
  
Yet you cast it away,  
  
For the slut of the school,  
  
Was I how much that mattered?  
  
Was I just a fool?  
  
I'm sorry for causing,  
  
Such annoyance to you,  
  
But now I'll sleep for as long as,  
  
My love is true."  
  
Mia began to weep tearfully, sniffing as she went on, "Brett. . . was. . . in. . . shock. He. . . fell . . . into. . . depression. . . I. . . helped him. . . through it. . . but. . . he'll still. . . be scarred. . . for the. . . rest of. . . his. . . life." Misty sat, cradling the poor child in her arms. She frowned at the thought of Mia being exposed to such things at such a tender age but what had been done, had been done. Sighing, she hugged Mia till she eventually fell asleep.  
  
Hey guys!!! Umm. . . sorry I haven't been updating, I was busying doing a few more chapters for my other fanfic. It'll be the holidays soon so I'll be able to write more. Next year I'm going to be in year 8. I hate my school and I am not looking forward to it. I only have ½ a week of school left. YESSSSSS!!! Oh and sorry if the poem was really bad, I used to enjoy writing poems but now I go to the lamest high school on Earth and it has crushed all the spirit out of me. Yes you heard me, NORTH SYDNEY GIRLS HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS!!! Ok, I really shouldn't have said that. . . 


	9. Preparing for dinner

After making Misty promise to never tell Ash about this after a whole half hour's worth of pleading, Mia announced she had a headache and left for her bed in the pokemon centre. Misty looked on, sighing and shook her head. Finding she couldn't enjoy the party, she kissed Ash and retired to her bed for the night although she didn't have dinner yet.  
  
At about eight, both girls were disturbed as Ash told them both to change. Rubbing their eyes, they saw Ash and Brock in a dinner jacket, both in black. Staring at them for a while longer to regain her vision, Mia burst out laughing when her vision was fully regained. Brock wore a red neck tie which clashed horribly with his frilly white shirt and Ash forgot to take off his hat, making them both look silly rather than refined. Misty stared blankly at Mia for a while, not realising what she was laughing at until she looked as well, making her join in the laughter. Both boys looked at each other, puzzled and shrugged before returning their gaze to the two girls, choking and gasping for breath as Keya walked in.  
  
The laughter stopped abruptly and Keya smirked. She was wearing an evening gown with a bare back and the strap was the ones you tie around your neck. It reached above her knee and had a slit up her right leg. The tight front was so low Misty declared it was impossible that she was wearing a bra and was most likely taping up her breasts. Her blonde hair was untied and her hazel eyes were highlighted with heavy silver eyeshadow, matching the colour of her dress. Her lips were painted in a very rich red, making her lips twice as thick. She wore about fifteen bangles on her arm and a grand gold ring with a gigantic diamond encrusted in it. Her silver high heels were obviously too small and very high, observed Mia. They were only one size larger than her own and Mia was certain her feet were much larger than that.  
  
Keya scowled inwardly at their expressions. Mia, made a face of obvious dislike and Misty was glaring at the cleavage that could be seen. Keya sniffed and made her way to Ash, wrapping her arms around his own obsessively. Ash sighed inwardly, pain written all over his face. Mia felt a pang of guilt but hid it with ease. Misty, however, just glared at the ever-possessive arm. Brock watched the tension rise all over again and sighed, breaking the silence. "Oh, right, change, yes, of course, come on Misty," Mia mumbled and dragged her out of the room and into the bathroom.  
  
There Misty sat like a barbie doll as Mia rummaged through the catalogue trying to find the perfect dress for Misty, mobile phone in one hand, the other flipping through the magazine. Spotting the perfect dress, she dialled the number and ordered it on Ash's credit card, praying she'd have time to replace the money before he found out. As if rehearsed, she heard Ash yell for her to order a dress for Misty and herself on his credit card. Breathing a sigh of relief, she yelled out thank you and began to apply make up to Misty while looking for a dress for herself. Spotting one, she ordered it and began on Misty's hair.  
  
~ One hour later ~  
  
Mia walked out confidently and stopped dramatically. "Presenting to you, the exquisite, the finest, the most ravishing lady in the country, Misty Waterflower! (a/n if this is wrong, tell me and I'll change it)" she said in her hostess voice. Somewhat shyly, Misty stepped out. Her blue dress highlighted her blue eyes and her hair had been let loose, a tiara atop her head. She had dangly earrings with a star shaped diamond on the ends of them. Her dress straps were made from blue tinted crystals in star shapes. The dress clung lightly to her curves and ended just above her ankles. Her own shoes weren't as high as Keya's and the strapping was made of lines of crystals, matching her dress. Ash breathed in sharply and Misty turned pink. Mia had chosen natural colours for Misty's cheeks, though now she saw Misty blush she forgot why she bothered, and pale pink lip gloss instead of lipstick.  
  
She smiled shyly as Ash stepped forward, offering his arm. She blushed even redder and accepted, leaving Keya fuming in silence. Brock shrugged and followed suit as the couple walked out the door. Mia snuck a look at Keya and smirked before skipping off to join them. Keya glowered at the skipping figure and slammed the door behind her with such strength the whole room shook.  
  
Walking to the restaurant, the moonlight made Misty shine and Ash stared in awe at her intoxicating beauty. Brock smiled as he saw Misty put her head on Ash's shoulder, shocking him into an easy submission. Mia was also smiling until a hand grabbed at her hair. Her head jerked back sharply as she turned to see Keya hiss, "Just because you've won this round doesn't mean you'll win the war." With that, she let go of Mia and walked up to Ash, clinging onto his other arm and breaking the silent love shared between Misty and Ash. Brock shook his head, 'Will that girl ever admit defeat?' he wondered. 


	10. Night to remember

Standing still while Brock and Keya caught up with the others, "Bitch," she muttered angrily, rubbing her head. She reached into her purse for her pokeball and released Espeon. It jumped into her arms and she stroke it for comfort. Sighing, she kissed it lightly between its ears and hugged it once more before thanking it and replacing it in the pokeball. Placing the pokeball into her purse, she hung it on her shoulder again and began to walk towards the door.  
  
Mia stopped. She heard footsteps approaching. Lowering her breathing she turned around to see a well known smirk. The atmosphere lightened up and she smiled. "Well, well, well. It seems for once Prince Charming doesn't have a partner to dance with at the ball. What happened to your cheerleaders?" she teased. Gary stepped out of the shadows, pretending to be hurt. "Aw, come on Mia, that's no fair. You know I ditched them ages ago!" he said in a teasingly grieved voice. This time Mia smirked. "Whatever. So, watcha here for anyway?" she asked. He smiled, "Like you said, I'm going to the ball to find my princess but it seems I've already found her. Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm. Mia smiled and accepted, not noticing Gary gasp when she stepped into the moonlight.  
  
Mia was wearing a dress with diamante straps and a normal neckline. It was made from pink silk and ended with a light flowing train (I think that's what you call it but if you don't get it, its sorta like those wedding gowns only smaller). Young as she may be, Mia was fairly developed and her dress clung lightly to show it. Her sandals were slightly heels with diamante straps and her hair was tied back with her usual pink ribbon. Her nails were painted a glossy yet natural pink and she used the same lip gloss as Misty. Her earrings were also dangly and matched her diamante theme tonight. Her purse strung on her shoulder had long handles also diamante and  
  
Gary was wearing all white. His brown hair was still gelled in its usual way. He wore a white suit and looked like something from a fairy tale. 'The white prince' somehow crept into Mia's mind but she shook it away and examined Gary through the moonlight. White shirt, white dinner jacket, white neck tie, white pants, white belt, white shoes, she was amazed he didn't dye his hair white! His usual digital watch was replaced by a stainless steel one. Mia had also switched her watch for a more elegant lady-like style. Gary smirked again, "Did I pass the test, Princess?" he asked. Mia grinned wickedly, "Just. Come on Romeo, you owe me a dance!" she said and the two walked towards the door.  
  
Inside, Ash lead Misty to a table for two. Showing her to her seat, Ash sat down on the chair across from Misty. The small round table was covered in a red table cloth and the cutlery was set out in perfect order. In the middle of the table was a vase with a bunch of long stemmed roses and a bottle of Champagne. Misty picked up her glass and examined the intricate detail carved into it. Replacing it onto the table, Misty looked up to see Ash glancing nervously at her. She smiled reassuringly at him and he began to relax and call for the first meal.  
  
Keya watched this with anger when she burst through the doorway. She was about to storm over and break up their little fantasy when Brock held her back. She struggled to get free but he was too strong for her. He dragged her to a table for four near one of the windows furthest from Ash and Misty. Suddenly, she stopped struggling and Brock turned to see what had caused her abrupt surrender. His eyes grew large and he let go of Keya who made no attempt to crash Misty and Ash's date.  
  
Laughing was heard as the large doors of the restaurant opened and in stepped Gary and Mia. Their laughing died down and they stared back at the silent restaurant. Blinking uneasily for a few moments, Mia felt herself being dragged towards Brock and Keya's table. She smiled and waved at them. She looked confused for a moment when Brock didn't wave back but Gary just kept pulling her past the staring crowd. Once seated, everyone began whispering at once about how cute the couple looked. Mia fidgeted with embarrassment but Gary seemed not to notice the crowd so she tried to act calm as well.  
  
When the commotion finally died down, Keya stood up so abruptly that Brock didn't have time to pull her back down. Mia tugged at Gary's sleeve and he made to return her to her seat but she slipped pass him, making him stumble and almost fall on top of the table if Mia had not held him back. They seated once again, helpless to do anything unless they were to draw more attention to themselves. Keya was now halfway towards the table Ash and Misty sat at. Mia covered her face and embraced herself for the attack. Gary, seeing this, put his arm around her to comfort her.  
  
Keya reached the table and pulled up a seat next to Ash who backed off a little and glanced at Misty. She looked a little crestfallen as Keya began to chat away with Ash, not noticing the discomfort on his face, only thinking what a fool she'd been to think tonight might go well. 'You know all along she was perfect. . . where was Ash when you fell ill? He was carrying Keya to the Pokecentre! Keya! Not you! He likes Keya, you're a fool Misty, a fool to have thought he'd ever like you! A fool. . ." whispered a nagging voice in her mind. She tried to shake it away but it kept taunting her, telling her to look up. She did and saw Keya sitting on Ash's lap, Ash making no attempt to pull her off. "I. . . I need to go." She whispered and stood up, ignoring Ash's pleas.  
  
Walking slowly towards the door, chin up and determined not to let a tear fall, she pulled open the doors and stepped out into the night, unaware that there was no moonlight to guide her path. She made her way to the Pokecentre but didn't enter. Instead, she turned and walked towards the city park. There she sat on the rocks which surrounded the small pond and wept silent tears of the night.  
  
Back at the restaurant, everything was silent. Mia looked at the doorway where Misty had been standing just moments ago. "Poor Misty. . ." she said a bit upset. Brock stayed silent but Gary took Mia by the hand and led her to where her brother sat with Keya on his lap, speechless and uncertain what to do next. Ash looked up to see Gary, his arch rival for years. "Don't just sit there, chase after her!" he said coolly yet showing a hint of anger in his voice. Looking behind Gary, he saw Mia nod in agreement. Gary pulled Keya off Ash, "Hey!" she yelped indignantly. Gary just ignored her, never breaking eye contact with Ash. Making up his mind, Ash smiled at Gary who just nodded his head before he began to run after Misty, yelling out her name.  
  
Keya glared at Mia and turned to Gary. Smirking, she walked up to Gary, "So, you want a real date tonight?" she asked suggestively. Gary raised an eyebrow as he felt Mia's temperature rising. Suddenly taking it into her own hands, Mia stepped between Gary and Keya. "Just stop it, stop flirting for a moment and just try to see the damage you've done today!" she snapped before storming out of the restaurant. Gary smirked, "I wouldn't go out with you even if I were desperate!" he said airily and walked out, calling Mia to wait up for him.  
  
Keya just stared at their retreating backs in anger until the manager came out and asked for her to pay the bill. She turned and glared at him, making him highly uncomfortable and slammed the money down on the table before also storming out. The other customers began chatting away excitedly and the manager shrugged, taking the money with him as he returned to the kitchen.  
  
Okokok, I added a new chapter! Geeze, some of you reviewers are scary ^ ^;;; Next time, you could try not scaring me to death while asking me to update! Lolz, ok, sorry. Well, I'll still update because my idea doesn't need to happen. Long story, don't ask and I won't take your time. 


	11. First kiss

Ash's running slowed as he saw Misty, sitting on a rock by the pool. He made his way towards her noiselessly. The closer he got the louder Misty's sobs came. A pang of guilt clutched at him as he continued to walk. He saw Misty's tears fall into the water and ripple outwards. Looking closer, he could see small water pokemon gathered around her tears. She placed her hand in the water slowly, careful so as not to scare them off but they didn't seem frightened. They swam up to her hand and brushed against it making her giggle between the sobs. The pokemon swam away and Misty's head snapped upwards as Ash stepped on a stick and snapped it. He winced slightly.  
  
"Oh, its you," she said tonelessly, as if all emotions had drowned away. Ash felt his heart break and ran up to her. Kneeling in front of her, he began babbling away, "I swear its you I like Misty! I'm sorry! I didn't know she was going to do that! I didn't know how to push her off without insulting her either! And when I tried to call you back you wouldn't come back and . . ." he continued like this not realising Misty was laughing at him. When he did he blushed fiercely and looked away. Misty just knelt beside him and flung her arms around him. He was shocked out of his embarrassment and returned the sudden embrace.  
  
After releasing each other, they gazed at the reflection of the moon in the pool, dangling their feet in the cool water, murmuring something incoherent now and again. But it was mostly quiet. They sat, watching as the moon slowly rose directly over their head, talking about their dreams and ambitions. "What's your dream for tonight?" asked Misty shyly. Ash blushed in embarrassment and they held each other's gaze for a long time. "Its to . . . to . . ." he began but already they were leaning in, closer and closer. Their first kiss representing their true love happened by the city park pond beneath the pale moonlight.  
  
Mia sighed. She was a hopeless romantic. "So, guess they're set?" she asked Gary, turning to face him. They were seated in the tree above Misty and Ash and had seen everything which had taken place that evening. "Mmm . . ." replied Gary, watching Mia rather than the couple below then. "A long talk beneath the pale light of the moon. Their reflection showing nothing but the purity of their love. The stars shining so brightly to show the world a new love has begun. A kiss of true love with the full moon directly overhead," said Mia dreamily, she sighed again. "What do you think?" she asked Gary, turning to face him again. Gary made no attempt to reply but only stared at her.  
  
She was entranced by his longing gaze and stared back, holding her breath as she did. Was this the Gary she knew? The one who had taught her all he knew about pokemon? Gary, the one who named himself emotionless? Her best friend and confidant? She couldn't tell. Gary edged closer to her and she tried to speak but he put a finger to her lips, silencing her. She stared at him in mild surprise but made no attempt to move away.  
  
She could feel his lips pressed against hers but she couldn't understand it. Was she his true love? Or another one of his games? She broke it off and Gary stared at her in confusion. "I . . . I have to go," she whispered and leapt off the tree branch soundlessly before making her way back to the pokecentre, leaving Gary in confusion and trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. In the end he sighed, 'Its too soon, she's still too young . . .' he thought hopelessly and looked down to see Ash and Misty, hand in hand. Misty's head rested on Ash's shoulder. They were perfect for each other. Gary couldn't help but smile before returning to his hotel.  
  
Mia ran to the safety of the pokecentre as swiftly and silently as she could. When she arrived, she broke down into heavy sobs onto her pillow. As abruptly as it started, it stopped and Mia wondered why she was crying at all. Now she was laughing between her hiccups and Brock looked down at her bunk and wondered what was up. "What's wrong?" he asked, watching the amusing display in front of him. Mia shook her head as a reply and Brock just shrugged. It was best to leave her alone when she was in hysterics or else it might become worse.  
  
Mia lay on her stomach, watching the moonlight glow in a trance. She was thinking about what had happened. What had happened back there by the pond? Why did she pull back? Was she afraid? She bit her lip and frowned. There was nothing to be afraid of; she knew that. Gary would never hurt her . . . would he? She sighed and reluctantly climbed out of bed. She needed to get changed before anything else happened. Stepping lightly on the carpet, she made her way towards the bathroom, heels in one hand, clothes in the other. Slipping in she took a shower and sighed in delight as the warm water hit her skin.  
  
Keya was still fuming. She now sat atop the pokecentre and waited for Ash and Misty's arrival, her pokemon spread around her on the rooftop. She had been tempted to hurt Mia when she came crawling back like a shadow, but no. She had more important matters to attend to. So she waited . . . and waited . . . and almost screamed with impatience. She fumed with frustration and jumped off the roof to go in search for them instead. It was obvious they weren't going to come to her. Inside, Mia heard a thud on the ground outside the small bathroom window and a sparkly shadow dart of into the City Park. "Keya," she growled and quickly got dressed. She ran out to the City Park in attempt to save her brother's relationship. 


	12. Revenge

"Sleep powder!" rang a voice, sharp and clear, breaking the calm atmosphere which had settled around Ash and Misty. Before they could react, Ash was heavily asleep and Misty, who hadn't been thoroughly affected by the attack, was left weak and defenseless, her pokemon being at the pokecentre. Keya smirked in approval as her weary Butterfree returned to her side. Halfway across the park, a figure frowned at how frail the pokemon seemed but quickly regained her senses when she saw Keya standing over Misty triumphantly. "Now lets see who Ash likes more when your face looks like . . ." Keya faltered, once again her brain had let her down. Then again, she didn't have a brain. "Well, you'll look really ugly and Ash'll leave you for me!" she said rather happily, obviously proud of herself for thinking this up. Misty rolled her eyes in disgust. Keya saw this and ordered Natu to use its psychic powers on Misty who found herself thrown against the trunk of a tree.  
  
Keya's mistake was to talk and think for such a long period of time. This gave Mia the chance to dart to the closest tree, fumbling for her pokeballs. She also had Misty's backpack. She frowned, wondering if Misty's pokemon would listen to her. Maybe if their master was in danger? After all, they did trust Mia. She restrained and decided to stick with her own pokemon. Jumping from the tree, Mia caught Keya's attention and swung Misty's backpack to her, unseen.  
  
Keya's lips curled and she ordered Squirtle to attack. Mia called for her pidgeot. Keya didn't notice what was going on and let her Squirtle think for itself. Her eyes flared when she saw Misty struggling to her backpack. "Persian!" she yelled, draining all the remaining colour from Misty's face, "Attack!" Misty yelled in anguish as its claws made contact with her face. Mia, seeing this, told pidgeot to use gust. Squirtle was knocked out and was now the captive of a tree. Mia wondered dreamily if everything around Keya had a tendency to be stuck in trees. She shook her head. Her thoughts were beginning to make less sense than ever. Misty was the top priority for now. Yes, Gary needed her help. NO! Misty, Misty, Misty! She frowned in what was taken to be concentration.  
  
She leapt onto the poor cat and heaved it into the water. It made its way to a rock near the centre of the pool and began drying itself. Keya was fuming but rather than take it out on Mia, she, very unusually, took it out on Misty. Her hands clasped around Misty's neck, choking the already weakened pokemon trainer. It was found out at a later date that she'd launched for Misty because she'd seen the bag full of pokeballs in her clutches. While the two were struggling, Mia ran forward to attempt to help but could find no way to without using girrafarig. It was tired and needed its sleep. Misdreavius would have been her second choice but tonight was a full moon and the risk of its powers injuring both Misty and Keya were too high. Instead, she attempted to pull Keya off Misty, crying for help in unison.  
  
What Mia didn't expect was Gary, still dressed as he had been at the restaurant. Mia regained her 'White Prince' image and mentally slapped herself across the face a few times before finally calming down, realising she was no longer attempting to pull Keya away from Misty. Keya had stopped attacking Misty when she spotted Gary. Why bother to only get Ash when she could steal Mia's boyfriend from right under her nose as well? She straightened herself out and took a pose, lying on the grass and straining her dress so that it showed more than enough cleavage. Misty just fell to her side in a faint.  
  
By the time Gary got to them, there was a very strange scene. Keya in her miniature ball gown, had a seductive smile playing on her lips. She lay on her side, one leg striaght out, the other crossed over it. She'd unlooped her dress strap from her neck and was now tugging it slightly so that one who bothered to look would get a very good image of her (not exactly a complete sentence but I have a phobia of writing some words). Mia was kneeling just in front of Keya, taking a sudden interest in the persian which she'd thrown into the pond earlier on. Ash was partly hidden from sight by Keya and Misty lay unconscious near the trunk of the tree. He would have laughed out loud at this sight had he not known Misty could be injured.  
  
"Mia," he said gently, forcing her to look at him, "Wake up Ash and take him to the pokecentre, I'll pick up Misty and follow you." She nodded dumbly in reply. He moved over to pick up Misty. She went over and used dratini as a 'wake up call'. Well, it was effective to say the least. He chased his sister all the way back to the pokecentre, Gary behind, laughing at their immaturity. It took Keya a while before she followed because she'd hoped Gary would come back and give her the lust she yearned for from Ash. In her point of view, she'd regard having to travel and not sleep in hotels constantly a heavy loss to fuck just one guy. Not being able to fuck guys constantly, however, was her main dislike to this never-ending chase for Ash's love . . . or at least his 'services'.  
  
Everyone was settled into bed yet some of them weren't sleeping. Keya had arrived at the pokecentre grumbling and swearing continuously a few minutes ago. She now slept heavily, snoring and sniffing in her sleep. With what she had been wearing, it would have been a surprise if she hadn't caught the flu. Brock was also asleep, blissfully aware at any events taken place, murmuring about his favourite topic (a/n anyone who doesn't know what this is, go read some other fanfics, if you still don't, watch pokemon. If you still haven't got it, buy yourself a new brain). Ash had dropped to sleep in fatigue. Who wouldn't if they were in his position and had gone through all that he had in one day? Misty was in her bed, occasionally crying out in pain though neither Gary nor Mia could find any serious damage inflicted upon her besides the deep scratch marks on her face.  
  
Mia tossed and turned in bed. She couldn't go to sleep; every time she tried an image of Gary's kiss appeared and she'd wake up with a start, frightened about what had happened. It was stupid and she knew it. Yet, it couldn't be helped. Her mind was continually annoying her and she couldn't sleep at all. In the nearby hotel, Gary couldn't sleep either. His thoughts were on Mia and her reaction to his kiss. He had seen something in those eyes. There was apparent shock but something else. Something more . . . fear. He shut his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, lying awake in bed. He couldn't understand where the fear had come from. Surely, she trusted him. She always had. He puzzled over this until both of them fell into a deep and troubled sleep.  
  
Outside, there was a desperate mew of a Persian, stuck on a rock in the centre of the city park pond. 


	13. A new beginning

When Misty eventually woke up, she saw Mia bent over her, dabbing at her face with something. It took a while for her to realise it stung. When she did, she bolted upright on her bed, instinctively placing her had on her wounds and gasped aloud. Ignoring Mia, she got out of bed and attempted to run to the bathroom. However, her knees were still weak and she fell to the floor. When Mia tried to help her up, Misty pushed her away, startling the poor girl. "Get me a mirror," she whispered, head hung low so her long hair fell around her face. Mia opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted, "Go!" hissed Misty. Mia walked away slowly to do her bidding and arrived with her pocket mirror. When Misty looked into the mirror, the whole town heard a scream and the sound of shattering glass. Mia gasped but otherwise kept silent as she watched Misty weep.  
  
Ash woke to the sound of Misty crying out and attempted to get out of bed so quickly he hit his head on the bunk. Wincing with pain, he softly padded to where Misty kneeled, crying. Another glimpse and he saw his sister had turned into an ice sculpture. She stood still as if frozen and her face was ashen with fear. Returning his gaze to Misty, he put a hand on her shoulder. She shrunk away, startling him so much he pulled his hand away as well. When Mia saw his look up, there was the same confusion in it she'd seen so many times this past week. "Misty?" he whispered. "Go away," she sobbed passionately, "Don't look at me." His confusion became worry and he looked up desperately to his sister. She, for once in her life, was totally frozen and her expression was devoid of any emotion but fear.  
  
He returned to Misty and coaxed her into letting him tilt her chin up so he could see her face. He was shocked to see it scarred as tears ran down her slightly distorted face. Misty took his facial expression for shock of how horrible she looked and anger for disgust. She turned her face away quickly, tears falling to the floor. "You hate me, don't you?" she asked through tears. "No," he replied, surprising her, "I hate whoever has done this to you." When he saw the disbelief in her face, he added, "You'll still be the girl of my dreams no matter what." She gave him a half-hearted tear stained smile as he helped her stand. Mia, who had relaxed a bit after watching the show, smiled and rushed to help her brother take Misty into the bathroom.  
  
There, with a bit of help from Mia, they washed her face with a bit of moisturizer. Staring at the bathroom mirror in total awe a few minutes later, Misty remarked, "You can make miracles happen with that make up bag of yours." Mia blushed at the comment while choosing some clothing for Misty to wear. It was true, you could hardly see a scratch on Misty's face now. Mia grabbed a simple sleeveless shirt in yellow and a pair of white denim shorts for Misty to wear. Shoes were not an option, Misty would be in sneakers for at least a week.  
  
Just as they were about to step out of the bathroom, there was a cry of rage, "What do you mean you're going to fine me for abandoning my pokemon?!?!" yelled Keya. "Your Persian was left outside in the middle of the pond all night, miss, its suffering from a cold and its paws are in an awful condition. I'm afraid you're either going to pay the fine or risk going to court," replied a calm Nurse Joy. Mia and Misty blinked as a swift wind blew past them. Brock had supposedly woken up to the sound of Nurse Joy's voice and was now scaring her much more than Keya's screaming could. When Keya heard the source of muffed laughing, she glared at Misty and Mia who were attempting to keep a straight face, before slamming down the fine on the counter and storming out of the pokecentre. "Geeze, what's up her ass?" muttered Mia, and the two girls began laughing all over again.  
  
Now Misty turned to Mia, "You, know, you've been so busy fixing me up, you've forgotten about yourself," Misty commented with a slight smile playing on her lips. Mia's eyes widened with fear, "Oh no . . . nuh uh, no way, Misty!!!" she yelled and attempted to dodge her but Misty held her hand and not wanting to hurt her, Mia sighed and walked back into the bathroom in submission.  
  
When she walked out, even Ash was amazed by the results of Misty's face and Mia's new look. His sister was wearing a white singlet top underneath a embroidered transparent one. There was resignition on her face as well as lip-gloss and a butterfly necklace. Instead of her jeans, she had denim shorts in sky blue, similar to Misty's own white pair. Her hair was still in two pigtails but had ribbons tied around them with a flower clip at the top.  
  
Ash smiled and went over to Misty, holding his arm out. She accepted and they walked off to breakfast. Mia blinked a while before shrugging and making her way to the table as well, stopping to kick Brock's leg so hard he had to hop to breakfast and leave Nurse Joy alone. Nurse Joy, however, didn't seem to mind his deparure very much even though he raved how he had been forced to leave his true love behind. He even swore he could hear her call out his name. Mia rolled her eyes again and elbowed his arms. "No respect from children these days . . ." he muttered under his breath. "What?" Mia asked sharply, "Err . . . nothing, nothing at all . . ." he stuttered back. She smirked and returned to her breakfast.  
  
"Hey, where's Keya?" asked Ash, "Not here and that's all that matters," growled his sister. He raised an eyebrow but heeded Brock's 'don't push it' look and shut up. Misty sniffed in agreement but said nothing to back Mia up. "So, where we off to next? The competition is still months away, I say we head for a rest. It says here that just to the North of here is a route where trainers can go through and get extra training. The best part," Mia added, "Is that the route also takes you to many different places of intrest. Lets see . . . a tea ceremony . . . a hot spring . . . a trading fair and . . . and a hell of a lot more," she finished with satisfaction. When she looked up, Misty had snatched the phamphlet away from her and was scanning through it rapidly, Ash and Brock crowded around her. She giggled a little and laid back to wait for their reply.  
  
Hey guys! Sorry, I decided we needed a little break away from Keya. Its really tiring to have to write about a fight between the three girls every single time I write a chapter but I promise you she'll create a hell of a lot more havoc before I finish this fanfiction! Anyway, ciao!  
  
Angel_Skykitten 


	14. Forever by my side

Keya didn't arrive back at the pokecentre for hours. No one would really care but they had to wait for her before they could continue. Mia was out training somewhere with Ash and Brock was drooling over Nurse Joy. Misty made a face and got up. "Come on, let's get you outta her way before she calls the police for harassment," she said, dragging him away from the thankful Nurse Joy by the ear. Normally he would have complained but decided it was much better Misty than Mia. 'She sure kicks hard for an 11 year old girl,' he thought ruefully, remembering the pain in his leg.  
  
Finally the siblings arrived looking refreshed and glowing with happiness. Checking in their pokemon, Ash sauntered over to Misty whom he'd been neglecting to train with his sister. Misty, on the other hand, wasn't completely put off, she'd been looking through all she'd brought with her on the journey.  
  
Lying on her bed had been the completely gorgeous blue dress she'd worn to her dinner date. She was wearing her sleeveless yellow top and white denim shorts. Inside her small bag was a blue pair of shorts, one pair of jeans, a cute white jacket and two other tops, one in white and one in blue. Her heels she'd worn with her blue dress were still at the foot of her bed. She was wearing her blue/white sneakers and had a pair of sandals in her bag (how she managed to fit all this in? Her bag can carry a lot without changing shape, ok? Use your imaginations!!!). She had a small makeup bag but it was in Mia's possession for the time being. "I'm going shopping once we get to the next town," she declared to no one in particular.  
  
After dinner, Keya finally came back. When she was sighted, the laughter stopped abruptly. Mia's head bent down and she sipped her soup quietly, Misty taking her lead. Ash's clutch at his fork strengthened and Brock just sat in silence, watching tension seep into the room. Keya, however, was too content to notice. "Seems she got her daily fuck," muttered Mia into her soup. Keya glared at her but looked up again and strode off to her bunk, not replying to Mia. Brock raised an eyebrow at Keya's behavior but stayed silent.  
  
Throwing down her bag, it came loose and some items slipped out of it. Among them was lipstick, blusher powder, eye mascara, mobile, an address book and a list of all the nearest bars for a quick one-night stand. She scooped them back in before anything else could fall out and went off to change. She grabbed her strapless v-neck top in hot pink and a dark denim mini skirt plus a g-string and her bra. Then she rummaged around in her suitcase for her make up bag and stalked into the bathroom.  
  
Inside she took a long hot shower, savoring the moment as hot water flowed down her neck and back. She smirked, that guy knew how to satisfy a girl and he could do it well. What was his name again? She shrugged, information like that was unimportant. Closing her eyes she could almost feel it coming back to her. She turned around in the shower to face the mirror. She felt herself copying where he'd placed his hands only a few hours ago, tracing her body's outline perfectly. One nigh stands had its good points. The sex was great, really, but he wasn't what she wanted. She craved a man who could give her something more. Great sex, definitely, but something more, something she'd never received. She shook her head as if to clear the fog within. No, that wasn't the reason, she forced herself to think, she had all she needed. Besides, it wouldn't be fun unless they were innocent, would it?  
  
Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself and dressed. She sat in front of the mirror and looked at herself. 'Beautiful? Duh!' she thought to herself turning this way and that to see what effects she could get in the mirror. Her eyes darkened. With Misty out of the picture, she would have Ash. She'd seen the sibling bonds broken and now all she needed was Misty out of the way. Then again, she thought, her eyes giving itself a smirk of its own, why stop at Ash? Why not grab Mia's guy as well? She deserved it, right? Trailing with these goody two shoes was annoying, but she wouldn't stop until she'd got him. Until then, what was his name? Gary? Yes, he had something in him. He was more . . . dangerous. She liked those prospects very much. Licking her lips, she could almost feel both boys surrounding her body. Her eyes gleamed and she returned to the mirror. Standing up, she gave her top a tug and looked. It made her seem twice as large and twice as good to fuck. Well, she thought so, anyway. She twirled and pulled her skirt up a bit more before walking out.  
  
"I'm going out, I'll be back by tomorrow morning," she yelled into the room full of people and walked out with her handbag, list in hand. Mia sneered and returned to her book. Misty and Ash barely noticed; they were two immersed in each other. Brock took note of her disappearance but didn't say anything as he looked around, also noting Mia's sneer. Two minutes later, she announced she was going to the park and dropped her book carelessly onto her seat. Brock raised his eyebrow but chose to ignore it, knowing she could take better care of herself than Ash could at her age.  
  
She wore her worn out jeans and a white singlet top. Walking towards the park, she could feel the light wind blow and scatter leaves to form patterns as they slowly floated back onto the ground. It was beautiful. She inhaled the fresh air and felt much more relaxed, continuing down on her way to the park. Of course, she hadn't expected anyone else to be there. If she had, she probably wouldn't have come, but as it was . . .  
  
The wind blew at his brown hair, missing it slightly but not tangling it. His eyes were downcast and he was obviously in deep thought to not have noticed her footsteps. Mia stared at the figure sitting where Misty and Ash had been only last night. She sucked in her breath at the sight. The moonlight had been reflected by the pond's surface, making Gary look like he was glowing. Mia was about to walk up to him but paused. These scenes were always happening in her romance novels, if she approached him now, they'd sit together silently and then kiss under the moonlit sky. 'No,' she thought, 'better not risk it,' and pulled up from her pocket a flute.  
  
The notes floated into the sky, the wind blowing them right around the town. Still, it took Gary a while to notice. In his hands he was playing with a small pink butterfly clip. It used to be Mia's favorite from all her hair accessories. He kept twirling it around in his hand, smiling as the memory came back.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Mia sat on a small patch of grass by the river near Pallet Town (a/n: if this isn't right, sorry. If there is no river there, too bad, there is now) hugging her eevee and crying. Gary heard her and came looking. "What's wrong, Mia?" asked Gary, sitting on the ground beside her. Sniffling, Mia had told him what had happened to Minna (a/n: whole story in chapter 8). He listened intently, not daring to interrupt in case he made things worse. She had begun to cry again when she finished her story and leaned onto a startled 11yr old boy for support. Not knowing what to do, Gray had awkwardly placed his arms around her and let her cry till no more tears could be shed, his shirt wet right through but he didn't try to move her.  
  
Reduced to sniffing, Mia had glanced up at him shyly, her large sky blue eyes gazed innocently at him. He'd blushed and looked away, confusing the poor 8yr old into believing she had done something wrong. He regretted his actions because she got up from where she lay and sat across from him. Looking back, he saw her apologising for wetting his shirt and promising to repay him some day but he'd brushed it away. He got up and began looking around. Curious, Mia couldn't help but watch where he was going, wondering what he was up to. He seemed to have found what he wanted because he returned to sit down across from her a short time later. She tilted her head in confusion as Gary began to take something away from behind him.  
  
He gave her a single white flower, just in full bloom with a beautiful crisp clean scent. She'd sniffed it and thanked him continuously, saying she should give something to him in return. However, she didn't have anything with her except her favorite butterfly clip in pink. Taking it out of her hair, she gave it to him, telling him she hoped it gave him as much luck as it had given her. Knowing his fan club was going to arrive soon, she had wished him luck on his journey before running back into her house, her eevee running by her side. He'd smiled in spite of himself and got up, brushing away the dust on his pants before going home to change shirts.  
  
The morning after, when he had finished packing, he'd headed towards Mia's house. When she answered the doorbell, she smiled and said hi, asking him if he wanted to come in. He'd declined the offer and had proceeded to give her a small wooden flute, promising he'd teach her to play it when he returned. She in return had promised to have it never leave her side.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
He had just replaced the clip in his pocket when he heard it. The pure notes that floated around him made him feel all his problems had been lifted from his shoulders. He turned around to face the 11yr old Mia who had changed so much since he had begun private training sessions with her. He smiled in spite of himself, knowing what was expected. Taking out his own flute, he began playing as well. No one talked, just played. Their music was all they needed to communicate at that moment.  
  
"I see that flute really hasn't left your side," said Gary when they'd finished playing. Getting up, the small pink butterfly clip slipped out of his pocket, making Mia blush, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. "I see that hasn't left your side," she retorted as he hastily picked up the clip. They both smiled but left it at that. "I'd better get going now, bye," said Mia, waving and ran out of sight. "Bye," whispered Gary and headed back to his hotel room.  
  
"My my, what do we have here? A valuable flute, I see. Well maybe its time Mia lost it," whispered a voice, sneering at the couple who'd walked away.  
  
Hey guys! Thanks for reading this. I'm sorry if you've had any disappointments, I'm not a very good english student for a 13yr old. Oh yeah, and Nick? These are my answers to your questions,  
  
To be honest, I'm not really a plot-before-you-write sort of girl, I much prefer going along with the flow, writing whatever comes to me in my dreams though I admit I have quite a few chapters planned out. Of course, if I told you my plot, what would be the point in reading the story, right?  
  
Well, if you read through my fanfiction, you'll know. They're up to the 8th Jhoto gym but they're 14. The reason is because after the first pokemon journey, Ash went home to help his sister train and teach her what he knew. Gary did the same thing for reason unknown until I dream it up, ok?  
  
Umm . . . here's the other thing, I love Pokemon and all but I'm not very good with maps. This is set at the last Jhoto Gym, you know, the dragon trainer? Of course, they'll be on a route I made up myself completely by the next chapter. Anyone who disapproves, I sorry, ok? But I wanted to do all the fun things without having to pass the Jhoto Leauge yet.  
  
Mia is 11yrs old. Gary, Ash and Misty are all 14. Keya is 16 and Brock is 18.  
  
I don't exactly understand this question but I'll take a wild guess. On their journey, they had met up with an 'innocent young lady' named Keya. Her parents hadn't wanted her to go on the pokemon journey alone so Ash promised to look after her for them. By the way, if somebody has a birthday, I'll tell you, ok?  
  
What do you mean? Ash was in Pallet Town with his sister in training, Misty had been with her sisters and Brock with his siblings. Ash called them up for another adventure, they agreed and Tada! Together again!  
  
x.x;;; Are you asking repeated questions or something?  
  
Aiiyaa, they were there to win the 8th badge!!! Sorry if I'm being rude but come on, if you read my fanfic, you'd know all this! And sorry for being rude but I just had a music test, geography assignment, science assignment, and received a few more assignments. I'm telling you, Wednesdays are SO not nice to me!  
  
-.- Read what I wrote for no. 8  
  
They are heading onto a road filled with interesting items such as theme parks, tea ceremonies, anything else I can think of, blah.  
  
And just for the record, if you must know, you can email me at distant_angel@hotmail.com ok? Well, thanks for your review and cya!  
  
Angel_Skykitten 


	15. A terrible mistake

Mia woke the next day and had an uneasy feeling. She made a grab at her backpack and threw everything out. She found her flute and relaxed. Looking over, she smiled and held her Espeon close. She hid her face in its fur and sighed in content.  
  
Her peace lasted for about two seconds. After that, Misty pounced. "C'mon Mia, we're going to have to get a move on if we're going to go shopping today!" she said, her eyes so filled with excitement Mia was almost afraid. She watched as Misty pounced at each pokemon or friend who was still sleeping. Then she grew slightly darker and stepped up to Keya. She fixed her alarm clock so it would ring in Keya's ear for her to wake up. Well, it worked but Keya groaned and tried to turn away from her.  
  
Whilst doing so, Mia noticed a wooden flute not unlike her own, had fallen from Keya's bag. She took both flutes out and carefully examined both. They were of similar shape and size, even colour. However, Mia's had been hand crafted by Gary and contained her initials whereas you could tell Keya's was made through machinery. Her heart pounded and she grasped her own harder when she thought of what Keya might be trying to do. Well, that would never happen, not now she had found out. She took out some string and tied her flute together with some bells she'd been saving to create a bracelet with. Then she placed it in a small part of her bag hidden from view. Satisfied, she went into the bathroom to get fixed up before anyone else could argue with her.  
  
Ash looked at Misty adoringly while she pranced around the room, radiant with happiness. Keya, on the other hand, looked like the living dead. Then, yawning, he slowly got out of bed to get dressed. When he realised Mia was in the bathroom, he just sat back in bed and tried to wake up. He wasn't sure what time he went to sleep but he was tired, very tired. At last Misty finally stopped acting like a bellossom (a/n Yeah, I can't spell, I already know) and slid next to Ash. She just sat there and watched him trying to keep his eyes open. Without a warning, she had tilted her head and planted a kiss on his lips with a "Morning". After that, he was perfectly alert. Or at least alert enough to realise he was playing with Misty's hair and Brock was staring at them with a lopsided grin on his face.  
  
Keya finally woke up and almost screamed when she saw what she looked like. When Mia walked out the door she was almost trampled by Keya who slammed the bathroom door behind her and locked herself in. "Hmm . . . bad hair day," she mused. It felt great to be alive again. She saw Misty and Ash together. They looked so cute! She smiled at the obvious love surrounding them. Turning to see Brock, she smirked, "Hasn't anyone told you it's impolite to stare?" she asked innocently. Brock turned to face her, "Hasn't anyone told you how intimidating you can be?" he grumbled and walked off. "Yes!" she called out and laughed.  
  
Thirty minutes later and Keya was out of the bathroom with a satisfied smirk on her face. She'd managed to get her hair perfect without any flyaway ends and the largest amount of makeup without making her face seem overdone. She had an off the shoulder top in pink and light blue shorts similar to Misty's (she got offended when Brock commented on that, saying hers were 'top quality'). Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore the worst possible shoes for walking. They were those really high heels that curved in dangerously until it looked like it could be easily snapped.  
  
All in all, the effect was that Mia, though she didn't want to believe it, was rather impressed with her overall look (except maybe for the shoes) and Misty had ran into the bathroom next. With Misty out of the way, Keya decided to tone it down a bit with Ash so instead of leaping onto his lap, she slid into Misty's previous position. Mia raised an eyebrow but knew that Keya was stepping over thin ice and wouldn't try anything anytime soon so she left the room with a small grin, ready to annoy Brock.  
  
"So," began Keya shyly. Ash looked at her as replied, "Yeah?" Keya played with the strand of hair she had left untied, "Where are we going?" she asked innocently. "I don't know," replied Ash, uncomfortable with Keya's tone of voice, "Ask Mia, she's the one who's decided where we're going." Keya shifted her eyes, "Umm . . . I'm really sorry about what's been happening. I don't know what's come over me. Must be the pressure with facing Mia again, you know? We've had such a bad past and all, I've just been a nervous wreck . . ." she looked him in the eye, her own now sparkled with unshed tears, "You do forgive me, don't you? Please tell me you do!" she begged, grasping onto his arm as she pleaded with him. Ash frowned, "You knew my sister before this?" he asked in confusion. 'Well well,' thought Keya, 'The little brat hasn't told her brother? Now this'll be good . . .' "Well, yes," she admitted, "We used to be such good friends, until . . ." she pretended to hesitate. "Until what?" asked Ash kindly, but not without a slightly weary tone in his voice. "Well . . ." she began, her 'unhappy past' beginning to form in her mind . . .  
  
Misty had just got out of the bathroom in time to see an angered Ash storm past her, headed towards his sister. She looked at him in confusion but didn't dare try to catch his attention for fear he'd vent his anger on her. But still . . . why was he angry at all? She heard a smothered giggle and looked towards the owner of the voice. One look and she knew at least who had gotten her boyfriend so angry. She sighed and walked out with a grim look on her face.  
  
Brock had just gotten hold of Mia and was tickling her, making her laugh and gasp for breath when her brother stepped, or rather thundered, in. She stared at him and smiled, "Hey bro, what are you doing here in your pyjamas?" she asked grinning. Ash however, didn't smile back or even blush and run back into the room. All he did was ask her, "How could you have done something like that Mia? And how come you never told me? What did Keya ever do to you?" She looked at him with a puzzled expression, "What, you mean put her in the tree tops? Come on it was just a bit of fun . . ." she began but he cut her off. "You know what I really mean," he said sternly. Mia was beginning to get angry, "What are you talking about?" she asked, anger and confusing in her voice. "You know Mia, I thought you were better than that. After all these years and you still can admit the truth?" he asked her, disgusted with his younger sibling. Now Mia was really pissed off, "What are you talking about???" she asked him angrily. "You know what I mean, just admit it!" Ash thundered right back. Mia looked taken aback for a few moments but gathered herself quickly, "Well I don't know what you mean, ok!" she yelled at him. "I mean back when you were still at school! How could you have . . . have gone off with Keya's boyfriend out of jealousy and destroyed your friendship! How could you have spiked his drink so he'd go out with you, leaving Keya so badly hurt? How could you?" he yelled back. This information startled Mia, "What the fuck are you talking about? Did she tell you this? They're lies! I'm your sister! How could you even think I'd do something like that?" she argued back, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
This continued for a while, Mia trying to defend herself whilst Ash kept ignoring her defence. "You know what?" Mia finally yelled, her sobs choking her words, "This is the second time in only a few weeks you've chosen to believe Keya over me! Keya, the girl who injured your girlfriend, to your own sister! Well you know what? This time I've really had it! I don't give a damn about this anymore, I'm going to continue my journey with Gary! At least he believes what I say!" she screamed and stormed into their room to retrieve her things. A few seconds later, she had stormed out of the pokecentre and slammed the door. Ash, being just as stubborn, held his ground for as long as he could then stormed back into their room, Keya ready to provide the comforting and to tell him what he wanted to hear; that he was right and Mia, only a little girl, was wrong. 


	16. Plea for help

Mia had stormed out of the door, venting her anger at the ground, storming and stamping in a very un-Mia-like way. Mia was half way to Gary's apartment when she realised that she couldn't go there. Not when she was trying to avoid him. Her mouth twitched slightly at this inconvenience and she stopped to take a breather. 'Ok,' she told herself calmly, 'You've been travelling alone for ages now, you can take care of yourself.' Something nagged at her, saying, 'But Gary's always been near by if you needed help.' She groaned inwardly and walked over to the nearest food shop. She'd left without breakfast and she felt drained from her argument, the strength her anger had provided her now gone.  
  
She'd paid for her iced tea and garlic bread for breakfast, sitting outside on one of the fancy chairs outside on the shop balcony. She chose the table nearest to the railing and had dropped lightly into her seat, her head propped up on her hands. She was staring randomly at the sky, noticing the cherry blossom leaves of the tree planted near the balcony falling to the floor. She sighed with content. It was peaceful and she felt all her burdens lift from her shoulders for a moment. She was so caught up she didn't notice the familiar figure walking into the shop with his head hanging slightly, his mind obviously elsewhere.  
  
Gary had walked into his favourite breakfast shop and ordered iced tea and garlic bread. He looked around with a bored expression on his face for a place to sit. If you studied his facial features carefully, you'd notice it was depression, not boredom, he was suffering from. He walked outside, finding the tables inside the shop taken, to find somewhere close to the railing. The balcony outside gave a pretty good view of the park, which was what he needed right now. Something peaceful. Somewhere he could think. The waiter brought his breakfast and he thanked him. While turning, he noticed a girl sitting opposite him also receiving her order.  
  
Mia smiled and nodded thanks to the waiter, the boy sitting at the table across from her catching her attention. She smiled, unsure of herself, and nodded her greeting. She made no move to get up and Gary glared at her playfully before getting up to join her. She smirked in return.  
  
Misty glared at Ash, completely ignoring the blonde bitch who had her arm around him. "What's wrong with you these days? How could you believe her over your own sister?" she asked. "She destroyed Keya's life, how am I supposed to forgive her for destroying someone's life?" he shot back, looking up and holding her glare. "How do you know she's telling the truth?" she hissed at her boyfriend. "I just do, ok?" he asked, anger seething into his voice. Misty was taken aback for a minute then she said, "I can't believe you!" and grabbed her things before storming out the door. "Oh, and here's the dress back!" she yelled, throwing the shoes and dress at him.  
  
He watched her retreating back and let Keya play with his hair. He turned to face her, she had a seductive look on her face. She leaned in closer and this time, he took the kiss, letting his hands roam her body. She gasped in delight but he broke the kiss. "Just stay here with me," he whispered to her. She felt slightly annoyed at not taking it a step further but agreed. They lay on his bed, entwined and relaxed. Keya was finally being able to continue her climb towards making Ash hers but Ash's relaxation was of a different sort. His body seemed to be relaxed but his soul wasn't. He lay with Keya, a pained look on his face. Brock took one look at him and shook his head before running after Misty.  
  
". . . So now I'm here," finished Mia with a dejected sigh. "I don't believe him sometimes, he can be such . . . such an asshole!" she fumed. Gary nodded in understanding. "Well, you can always travel with me," he said, placing his hand over hers, shocking her into looking at him. She stared intently at him, he stared back until they finally leaned in. Closer . . . closer . . . Mia could feel her heart beating faster . . . a call of "Misty! Wait up!" was heard and the two quickly separated in embarrassment. "Umm . . . let's go find out what's up, shall we?" asked Gary, trying to sound collected. "Sure," replied Mia without Gary's insecure voice. 'Damn, she beat me to it,' he thought randomly, 'Next time, I let her speak first.' They jumped from the balcony and chased after Brock and Misty. 


	17. Broken trust

When Misty finally stopped, everyone caught up and gathered around her to console her. Or at least, they tried to. All she kept doing was sitting on the grass with her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth murmuring, "He said he loved me! Then... then he makes out with that Keya bitch." Tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. Brock and Mia put their arms around her shoulders in an attempt to assure her everything would be fine. Gary remained standing, towering over the three.  
  
Finally Brock stood up as well, frowning at the situation at hand. After a while, Mia also stood up but Misty remained unchanged. Finally, Gary spoke. "You realise he really does love you right? He was only upset because our darling travelling companion decided to weave a web of lies and deceit, right?" he said, pointing out the obvious. But it was the obvious no one had bothered to notice. The truth hit the three of them at last and Misty finally looked up. Mia gave a half smirk, saying, "Leave it to Gary to point out the obvious." Misty began to laugh; it was contagious. Soon the four of them were laughing for no apparent reason. "Come on, we'll grab some lunch," said Mia, pulling Misty to her feet after a glance at her watch.  
  
Misty sighed again. It was the hundredth time in under 5min. Mia followed her sigh. Again. The two girls had been sighing for the past few minutes, seated at the table of a classy restaurant which Gary had led them to. "So, what are you guys going to do now?" he asked, casually. Brock frowned, "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to stay with Ash. I don't think he realises what's actually going on. I don't think we should just leave them alone, no matter how much of an idiot Ash is being, he's still our friend and in your case Mia, sibling too. Misty, don't forget he's also your boyfriend on top of that."  
  
Misty visibly stiffened, "Not this Ash. My boyfriend would never do this to his sister or make out with another girl in front of me," she said and turned her head so no one would see the tell tale shimmer in her eyes. "My brother would never believe Keya over me," added Mia with such a vengeance Brock almost flinched. "That's beside the point, he needs us now, are you really going to abandon him in his time of need?" he asked. Mia also turned away, "Whatever, what he wants is to have a slut go all over him. Well, that's what he's getting now, isn't he?" she asked. "You know you don't believe that, Mia," replied Brock sternly. "Whatever. Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom," she said and left throwing her hat onto her seat while she was at it. "Same here," whispered Misty, following Mia's lead. Brock sighed and Gary shook his head. "Seems like Ash is asking for more than he can handle," muttered Brock. Gary remained silent but shrugged his reply.  
  
Mia reached the bathroom and splashed cold water onto her face continuously in attempts to wake her up from this nightmare. It didn't work but it gave her a clear impression on what was going on. Beside her, Misty's face was also wet and she was just staring blankly into the mirror. Mia grabbed some paper and dried her face. Misty followed her example and they looked at each other in a, 'I think we know what we have to do' way. They finally walked back to the table with a calm repose.  
  
"Well?" asked Gary, attempting to sound as if he didn't care about the answer. Misty and Mia glanced at each other for strength, "We're going back," they announced together. "Oh," replied Gary, struggling for his voice to remain calm, disappointment left hidden, "Great." Brock nodded his approval, "I was sure you'd see sense in the end," he said with a look of satisfaction on his face. They shrugged a response and returned to their inward battle with themselves.  
  
The Pokecentre was having lunch as well. After getting out of bed, they had walked around the park, Ash with Keya hugging his arm obsessively. Upon returning, they had just sat in the front of the Pokecentre with Keya in Ash's lap, her arms around his neck. Their lunch was short seeing as Ash felt he couldn't eat and played with his food. Keya, seeing this, seized the opportunity and suggested they go back to bed. Ash nodded his agreement, still in a daze. He didn't even notice when Keya took off his shirt, nor when she slipped into bed with him, dressed only in her undergarments.  
  
When he felt her skin on his bare back he finally looked at her. She gazed back at him with her most alluring smile. He suddenly felt reckless, had the urge to do something dangerous. He kissed Keya, taking her by pleasant surprise. She shifted her position until she was directly underneath him. His hands prowled her body with hunger and she didn't hesitate to help him out of his pants. They stopped for a moment to let them slip on a precaution before returning to fulfilling their temporary desire. Keya let Ash fumble at her bra rather than help him take it off, letting him kiss her slowly from her neck going down . . .  
  
They heard two shrill cries and stopped, turning to see where the noise had come from. The owners of the interruption weren't planning to stay and watch; they'd already turned and run out the door. Only Brock and Gary stood in the doorway now. They both shook their heads in despair. Brock turned away but Gary remained standing. "You blew it big time, Ash," he said and turned away, walking out the door and ready to catch up with Mia and Misty. While passing Brock, he effortlessly pulled him up and half dragged him along. Brock wouldn't last long if he saw something like that again and Ash needed to realise his friends weren't going to stand by him if he didn't do anything to keep it that way.  
  
Well, Jade_Destiny, your wish has been granted ^_______^ 


	18. No more

Misty ran pass the park and across the city without stopping until she reached the hillside on the other side of the city. "Misty!" cried out Mia, still chasing her, "Wait up!" Had it been up to her, Mia would have gladly gone and told off both Ash and Keya but Misty had run off and the chase had begun without her knowing it. By the time she'd caught up with Misty, she could hardly breathe.  
  
This time, however, Misty didn't cry which worried Mia more than tears ever could. "Misty?" she whispered, sounding more like a scared 10yr old than her usual mature self. Misty didn't reply, she just sat on a log, cradling her Togepi. "Strike one, strike two, strike three and you're out, Mia," she murmured, turning to her companion, "Ash's finally lucked out. Well, too bad for him," she said cheerily.  
  
Mia stared at Misty in disbelief. She acknowledged this strange side of Misty and nodded to herself, 'The tears will come later,' she thought. Her brother truly had lucked out for now, but she knew if Misty kept this up, she wouldn't be able to speak about or to Ash or Keya for days without falling into depression. She remained silent for a while, considering this, before smiling and agreeing, "Yep, I don't know about you, but I'm going to finish my journey with Gary," she said, making a quick decision.  
  
When Gary finally caught up, the scene he saw was not the scene he expected. Misty and Mia were laughing and chatting like nothing had happened. "Hey guys, what happened here? Aren't you still upset about . . . " He saw Mia make a sign that said, 'Shut up,' and quickly turn to Misty to see if there had been any impact on her at all. Brock didn't seem to notice but when he tried to speak, Gary elbowed him into silence and he understood. Beside a dark look that shadowed her face for a moment, she showed no signs of falling into depression. Gary frowned inwardly; this wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. But he would let it pass, if only for now.  
  
They began walking into the city again but Misty refused to go any further than the park. Mia nodded in understanding and Gary volunteered to retrieve their belongings from the Pokecentre. Brock stayed by Misty's side in case she showed any signs of depression.  
  
When Gary returned, they left Misty wandering around checking out the nearby clothing stores while the other three argued about what to do. "I say we just leave," declared Mia. "And abandon your brother," added Brock but with little enthusiasm himself. Mia caught onto it and smirked, "See? Your hesitating youself!" she retorted. "No matter what I think, I know you still care for your brother," he pointed out. Mia tossed her hair and replied, "Well if he loves me as a sister and Misty as a girlfriend, he knows which path we'll be on anyway, right? So he can follow us if he wants." "Brock's right, Mia. He's your brother. Don't you have any sense of compassion?" asked Gary at last.  
  
Mia stared and him, a little miffed but not put off, "No! If he intends to . . . to . . . to do that slut! It's not my problem anymore," she said disdainfully, "Besides, we couldn't go back anyway, Misty would get hurt and I don't want to see that happen!" Brock and Gary couldn't argue with that and Misty was already walking back to them. It had been decided, they were going to go on the trail planned and leave Ash behind. They all felt he needed to understand they weren't going to stand by him if he decided to abuse their trust.  
  
Ash ran his fingers through his hair, muttering, "What have I done?" over and over, ignoring Keya's attempts to console him. Frustrated, she finally did the only thing she could think of which would revive him from his dazed state of mind. Placing herself in front of him she dropped the bed sheets and remained standing until he finally looked up. She could see that though he'd looked up, his eyes were blank, devoid of any emotions. Lunging herself and him, she kissed him fervently until he finally came to his senses, or part of. Enough to kiss her back but not enough to realise the one he loved had stormed out the door upon seeing him in bed with another woman.  
  
When he finally broke the kiss, he whispered to her hoarsely, "Just lay here with me." Keya looked at him steadily before sighing inwardly and sliding beside him in the bed. She felt exasperated that, now she finally had him in her grasp, all he wanted her to do was lay beside him. Not that she minded, really, but there were other things they could do in the precious waste of time. When she finally setled down, she was amazed that Ash's hands were once again, roaming her body. She smiled intriguingly and placed her hand on his body as well. Unable to resist temptation, she turned on him and whispered dangerously, "Come and get me." Ash obliged willingly, anything to get rid of the pain he could still feel inside him from his lost love  
  
It was like that Gary found them when he came for Misty and Brock's stuff, the bed sheets lay on the floor so all was revealed. Keya broke off for a moment, smirking, "Want to join us?" she asked huskily. Gary turned and looked her in the eye, "Like I said, not even if I were desperate," he replied. Keya would have glared at him, had she not wanted to show up Mia. If she was to glare at him now, there was no way she would be able to achieve that. "Oh, and Ash. Misty, Mia and Brock are going on their own through the path Mia told you of. If I were you, I'd go there too," he added before turning around and walking off. He had seen Ash's eyes, it was all he needed to know that Ash was still in pain, so much pain it had made him numb. His situation was just as bad as Misty's but it was his choice. Misty could do nothing but stand and watch. That was what disgusted Gary the most about the situation at hand.  
  
Watching Gary leave but never breaking the kiss he held with Keya, Ash's eyes deepened and the pain increased. Keya was too busy to notice but was definitely annoyed when Ash decided it was time they stopped. She looked at him, eyebrow raised, but all he said was, "Come on, let's go get something to drink, know a place who sells the underage, alcohol?" he asked. Keya smirked and got dressed, saying, "This is me you're talking to, yeah I do!"  
  
Umm . . . I just sorta remembered their age . . . ^ ^;; Oh well, remind yourself this is anime and it's all kool ^ ^ Anyone who votes to change their ages, tell me, kay? 


	19. Realisation

The next day, they were beginning their new journey with a new companion. Gary had decided it was best for him to stay with them, they all seemed so lost in themselves. Misty showed no signs of any problem she might have to deal with any of this until Ash's name was mentioned or anything else related to that topic. Brock was fine, technically, but he seemed more worried than usual and his interest in girls seemed to have dropped a few notches. Mia was the exact opposite of Misty. If anyone so much as hinted on her kindness, she'd fly into a rage or remain deadly quiet. If it was just a normal comment on her brother, however, she was oddly calm. He was just as worried as Brock though he didn't show it. He'd noticed what the others hadn't. At nigh, Mia would cry herself to sleep. He'd asked her about it but she flew into a rage, shutting him up.  
  
Gary sighed and shook his head, they all looked like a shadow of themselves, "Guys, let's take a break," he said. They nodded and took a rest by a riverbank. Misty visibly relaxed at the sight of water and her pokemon, holding Togepi in her lap while lying against a tree. Brock took place next to her, getting ready to fix up a small snack. Mia let her pokemon out as well but, as if they felt her pain, they all remained securely around her, as if they wanted to protect her from whatever was bothering her. Gary sat between Misty and Mia or rather, Mia's pokemon.  
  
"So where to, Brock?" asked Gary casually. Mia had eventually let Brock handle the map after he'd pointed out it was he who'd taught her how to navigate in the first place. "Shopping," he replied simply. Taking in Gary's quizzical look, he added, "One of the largest malls around." Misty and Mia jumped with joy until Gary asked whether they thought they could afford a shopping spree. He was surprised when they nodded. Mia rolled her eyes, "Come on, don't tell me you thought I spent all my money as soon as I got it. My bank account's not too bad and I've got plenty of cash at hand." Misty blinked, "You're 11. You have a bank account?" she asked, puzzled. Mia shrugged, "Mum," she explained. That was all the answer they needed.  
  
Ash woke up with a headache the next day. He'd gotten drunk and now had a hangover. He slowly got out of bed and splashed cold water on his face, trying to remember how many girls had come up to him, how many he'd kissed. He groaned at his carelessness. Keya had already gotten dressed and was perfecting her makeup in the room where only one bed was currently occupied. Two had left and the other had decided to sleep with a fellow bunker. Joy.  
  
He slowly combed his hair and took a shower after noticing he wasn't clothed in the first place. Something kept nagging at him, especially the last few words Gary had said when he walked away. He felt sick. He couldn't believe he'd . . . He truly did love Misty, but the shock of Keya's words . . . He frowned and mentaly slapped himself. What did his sister have to do with Misty? Though his anger at his sister, he had hurt the person he truly loved. He had to make it right somehow. He decided he'd go on the same route his ex-companions were taking. Not only that, he vowed to win back Misty and stay faithful to her forever more. But how to break it to Keya . . .  
  
Keya sighed with satisfaction. She'd gotten what she wanted without force and still had it, which was a change. She was beginning to get sick of one night stands and spiking guys' drinks to get what she wanted. Having someone go willingly and continuously was a definite change to her usual lifestyle. But she still had some unsettled business to finish. She'd gotten Ash, but not her revenge. She also wanted them to suffer, to know that she'd finally beaten them. Of course, Gary was another approach altogether. He seemed almost untouchable. It would certainly be a challenge she was up for.  
  
She smirked, "Ash! I really don't want to separate you from your friends, let's go on the same route they're travelling!" she called out sweetly, taking Ash by surprise. "Sure!" he replied, now convinced that Keya was a loving girl who always acted in the best interest of others. All the rest began to happen while Mia was around. Maybe Mia triggered something inside Keya which lead to her anger? Most likely, he hadn't seen his sister for half a year and she'd become a stranger. He shook his head; he'd fix his sister later. First he had to prove to the others Keya was innocent.  
  
Misty had gone swimming, leaving the three alone once again to talk freely about Ash. "I'm surprised at Ash's behaviour," remarked Gary, "He was one I'd bet wouldn't easily give up his virginity, especially not to a slut." Mia's closed eyes fluttered half open, "Who said he was a virgin to begin with?" she asked casually, making both Brock and Gary stare at her. She shrugged in response, "I have plenty of friends who are willing to kiss and tell, in this case, fuck and tell. It was horrible, imagine hearing your friend did it with you brother!" she said and shivered. When they still looked at her in disbelief, she rolled her eyes, "Oh please, he didn't see Misty for two whole years, what did you expect?" she asked.  
  
Brock and Gary blinked at her blankly before the information settled into their mind. "Whoa, Ash lost his virginity at 13 to an 9yr old?" asked Gary. Mia resisted the urge to slap him across the head, "No, at 15 to a 14yr old. Not all my friends are my age, you know, I did jump a few classes so I was pretty well known around the school," she said, rolling her eyes. "Over achiever," muttered Gary. He received a swift kick for the comment. Brock shrugged, "Well, I suppose it's not that amazing if you think about it, but geeze, 15?" he asked in amazement. He shook his head, "Children these days are too risky," he murmured. Mia raised an eyebrow, "Girls were expected to give birth at 15 in the past! Give me a break," she said, which directed all Gary and Brock's attention to her. "You've done it before?" they asked in unison. Both received a black eye, "HELL NO!" she yelled before calmly returning to stroking her pokemon. Both went to retrieve and ice pack for their injuries.  
  
((Yeah, If I were you, I wouldn't want to read this story either. The plot's gone way off and I'm trying to figure out what to do with it. Would anyone mind if I went and undo some of the chapters? I mean, I'm the authoress and all but this really isn't my kinda story. *Shrugz* That or wait till the 20th chapter (I've written it, haven't posted it). It's a bit of a dramatic change but if I don't change it now, I think I'll be the one to give up on it, not you.  
  
Oh yeah, add 1 year to their ages, kay? I'm too lazy to go back and change the whole 18 chapters. Doesn't change much but then... some 15 year olds are kinda risky. *Cough cough* It happens. And don't even think that I mean myself cuz I'm 13! I mean... other people...)) 


	20. One last chance

((Ok, I know I don't make announcements at the top of my fanfic, normally, but this time there's a reason. Thank you, Romantic shade of blue for reviewing all the fanfics I've ever written (They've been taken off the site...) and I'm sorry I offended you. Ok with that finished, on with the completely demented/retarded story line!))  
  
They decided they were too lazy and chose to stay by the lake for the night. It was peaceful. Unfortunately, as soon as they'd set up a small camp, Ash and Keya walked in. Misty was inside the tent and Mia motioned for Brock to go and keep her there. Taking a deep breathe, she stepped up to them, making note that they weren't holding hands at least and that Keya had a strange look on her face Mia couldn't quite make out. "You wanted something, Ash?" she asked coolly with a look that might've burned a hole through him. Unflinching he said, "Yes, to see Misty," he replied firmly.  
  
Keya and Ash began their walk from the Pokecentre. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened but . . . " he trailed off. Keya rolled her eyes, unseen by Ash's tilted head, "But you truly love Misty. I understand, Ash, don't worry," she said softly, her voice the exact opposite of her facial expression. He looked up to see her smiling at him, "Really? Wow, thanks. I was so afraid I'd hurt you," he said. She shrugged lightly to show she didn't mind, but not so much to show she didn't care. She really couldn't have cared less, she thought that with Ash, maybe it would have been different. Maybe it would turn out to be like all her friends who finally found whatever she was missing. But it hadn't been. He'd gone along willingly, but that wasn't it either. Mia and Gary looked exactly like her friends, maybe Gary could give her whatever she needed?  
  
Mia stared at her brother taking in the changes, a few hours and he looked much wiser and more sincere, "Uh huh . . . right . . . Gary, pack up! We're leaving!" she yelled and began to turn away but Ash grabbed her arm. "Mia, I'm not joking, I'm here to see Misty. She's the one I love and I'm here to reclaim her," he said but mentally winced at the choice of words. Mia glared at him, "Misty is not a . . . a thing to be claimed! She is a person with real feelings and a broken heart! Now excuse us, we're leaving," she said coldly and broke Ash's grasp on her arm. He took a step toward her and stared at her. Mia glared back. The tension between the two made Pikachu nervous and he hopped off his owner's shoulder. Suddenly, Mia seemed to collapse and Ash hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much bro . . . " she whispered, silent tears rolling from her eyes. He hushed her and waited until Gary emerged before he handed her over to him. Keya, leaning on a tree, rolled her eyes and waited patiently, her eyes following Gary's movements, wishing it were her he was holding.  
  
Ash stepped up slowly to the tent and Brock came out, blocking him. They stared at each other for a moment until Brock nodded slowly, as if some sort of secret message had been passed. He moved away from the entrance of the tent slowly but stayed close in the shadows of nearby trees in case Misty wanted help.  
  
"Misty?" he asked uncertainly. She was sitting as far back as the tent would go, hugging her crossed legs and head down, hair falling over her eyes. She gave no reaction to his voice or her name. "Misty, come on, it's me, Ash," he whispered to her slowly. She finally looked up but her eyes were hollow, devoid of any emotion at all. He stared at her in horror and began to move closer, slowly so he didn't frighten her. She made no attempt to move when he reached out and stroked her face, "So this is what I have done to you," he murmured, "I promise I'll never leave your side, ever, Misty. Ever." He leaned in and hugged her, feeling the stiffness of her body slowly ease and relax but she didn't say anything. "I promise I'll win you back Mist, and this time, I won't lose you," he whispered in her ear, but she pushed away. He accepted that and walked out of the tent.  
  
(( Oh look! Keya actually has feelings! Wow! Lolz, ok, sorry. And unless it's offensive, I'm dedicating this mini chapter to RMSOBlue ^ ^ )) 


	21. Jemma

Keya stared blankly at Gary and Mia. They looked just like Ash and Misty had. It was if they had something while with them, then it disappeared when she over took them. She couldn't count how many people she'd tried to get to look at her that way. Chad, Jake, Nick . . . there were more. Many more. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was there all right. Mind it wasn't in every guy she'd met so she assumed only certain guys had that something special, that something she yearned. Too bad they were all taken and she'd had to wrench the guy from his girlfriend's grasp.  
  
She looked with a bored expression on her face as Ash came out of the tent. He seemed triumphant, yet sad. An interesting look, the same glimmer in his eyes returning, even if it was just a bit. She felt stung. He'd never looked like that when they were doing the one thing that could bind people in the strongest way. Or was there something stronger? She dismissed the thought, not thinking of anything possibly being stronger.  
  
Brock went over and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. When Ash turned he saw Brock's face filled with confusion yet serious. "I don't know what you can and can't do nowadays, Ash. You're a good friend I don't want to lose but you better be careful where you tread and watch what you're doing to Misty, got it?" he asked gravely. Ash nodded solemnly, "I'm not a kid anymore Brock, I know what I'm doing," he replied and walked away. Brock sighed and shook his head, "Why do I hate it when they say they aren't kids anymore?" he muttered, thinking back to the last fight he'd had with his sister, Jemma.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"You're not going out with him!" he yelled angrily. Jemma pulled away from his grasp, "I'm 16, old enough to make my decisions, Brock!" she yelled back. "You're still too young, Jem! You couldn't possibly . . . " he began but she cut her off, "I'm not a kid anymore! I'm old enough to know what I want now and this is it, got it? I can't stay your little sister forever!" she screamed, choking back sobs. She began to run, stopping at the door and turning around to give him a look. A look so filled with venom and defiance it could kill. He felt a sharp pain sting him, calling out one last time, "Jemma!" he cried, running towards the door. But it was too late. His sister had gone.  
  
Three hours later, he couldn't take it. He chased after her. Knowing his sister, the first thing he did was ring up her friends to see if they knew which club they were headed to. Carina, her best friend when she still attended high school, told him 'Star'; one of the wilder night clubs. He frowned and thanked her before heading off.  
  
Once there, he attempted to search out his sister but the bar tender told him they'd left a while ago. 'They' meant Jack, her boyfriend. He thanked him and walked out of 'Star' slowly, head down and hands in pockets. It was a cold night and his sister hadn't taken a jacket. He was worried and even frightened of what that bastard might do to his sister. He was 18 and used to be the biggest player at school back years ago. If only . . .  
  
He heard sobbing. Cautiously, he followed the noise, pokeball in hand as a just in case. Following it meant going across the road and down an alleyway. From there he walked through the alleyway and across another street, into a forest-like park. He made his way through the trees carefully. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him.  
  
Jemma lay, sprawled on the dirt floor, ropes once tied around her wrists and ankles now cut and lay on the floor by her side. She was barely dressed, having only managed to get her underwear back on before breaking into another heap of sobs. There she lay in the small clearing, hugging her clothes tightly for warmth, her heels caught on branches of near by trees.  
  
"Jemma!" Brock said, rather loud, distress obvious in his voice. Jemma turned to the voice, fear filled in her eyes. It was only a few hours ago that she had looked ready to attend a party. Now that the party was over, her blond hair fell limp and her normally bright eyes, dull. Brock walked over to her and hugged her gently as if she were made of porcelain. She hugged him back, crying and sobbing, choking on her tears as she tried to tell him what happened. He made her let go and looked at her sternly. "Get dressed, what you have to say to me can be said later. We're going to get you home first," he said. To Jemma, the word 'home' sounded so warm and inviting that she broke into tears again.  
  
Back at home, she was still shaking from the ordeal but she'd taken a bath and now sat, blankets wrapped around her as she sipped hot chocolate in front of a blazing fire. Brock took a seat across from her, "Now tell me what happened," he said. She hesitated but one look at Brock and she gave way.  
  
"When I left, I went over to Jake's," she began in a voice barely louder than a whisper, "he told me not to cry, that he'd always be there for me. We shared a kiss," she said, her voice beginning to tremble. "He tried to get me to keep going but I wouldn't. I told him we'd arranged to meet up with some friends at 'Star'. He looked a bit annoyed but came round and we went together. When we got there, we hit the dance floor and he tried again, but I backed off. He just left.  
  
When he came back, he told me he had a surprise for me and we left together. When he turned into an alley, I began to freak out, especially when he stopped. He . . . he pushed my against the wall and pined me there, trying to get me to kiss him but, I wouldn't. Then he got really pissed off and yelled at me, asking if I was frigid or something. So I got pissed off and told him that I just wasn't ready. Then . . . then he . . . he said 'Yeah? Well guess what, you better be ready'. I . . . I turned and tried to walk away but . . . he grabbed me and . . . and . . ." Jemma's trembling voice became a sob.  
  
"I . . . tried to . . . scream, but he . . . he put his hand over my mouth and . . . and dragged me away. I got so . . . so scared. He . . . he bound my wrist . . . and ankles . . . so I couldn't move. Then he . . . he . . ." she began to cry. "He stripped . . . me down and . . . and pulled down . . . his pants . . . He . . . he told me . . . that . . . if I . . . wanted to open . . . my mouth then . . . he'd shove himself . . . down my . . . throat . . . I . . . I shut up and . . . and he . . . He raped me!" she finally wailed before breaking into another much needed cry.  
  
Brock's hands had become fists. When Jemma saw her eyes widened with horror. "Brock! Don't! He'll . . . he'll pound you!" she shrieked. Brock's eyes narrowed dangerously but he kept silent. Masking him features with a weak smile, he ushered his sister off to bed. Then, he made some phone calls to find out where Jack hung out.  
  
When Jemma eventually got up the next day, she barely took notice of Brock's hurried note to tell her he'd gone out for a walk, let alone thought that it might have meant something more serious. She ambled around attempting to make herself breakfast and get herself together before the little ones got up and asked questions.  
  
The wind blew, whipping Brock's brown hair, snatching at his jacket. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with a sports jacket and sneakers. Inside his jacket were his pokeballs and he stood alone under a tree in the park.  
  
A male his height, striking blond hair with brown highlights and a snide smirk plastered across his face, ash blue eyes laughing, he nodded slightly, as if Brock were worthy of no more. "So you heard about me and your sister? Cute little thing, just calling for a guy to screw her. Bit feisty though, she needed to be taught a few lessons," he said, still smirking. "So you decided to rape her," Brock finished coldly. Jack's smirk grew ever so slightly, "Yeah. She wasn't too bad either. If she wasn't so frigid we might've had a good time," he added, enjoying watching Brock reach boiling point. "Let's just get this over with," he snarled. Jack smirk might have slipped, but if it did, it was back before you could figure it out, "Sure," he replied casually. If this was the same Brock he'd beaten back in school, it was going to be easy.  
  
~*~ End flashback ~*~  
  
His blood boiled at the memory. But he'd shown Jack. Being on the road with Ash had taught him a bit more than he realised. "Brock?" Mia asked again, eyebrow raised. "Huh? Yeah?" he replied casually. She rolled her eyes. "You've been standing there daydreaming for ages. I asked you to move in case Misty wants to come out!" she said, exasperation in her voice. Gary took a closer look at Mia's eyes. They glimmered with worry but so faint that someone who didn't know her as well as Gary did would have to look for a long time before spotting it. She'd become very good at covering her feelings, almost too good. When Brock finally moved off, he sauntered towards Ash. Mia did the same, Gary following but not like he had much choice, Mia didn't realise she still gripped his hand with worry.  
  
((First of all, I would like to say that the youngest father in the entire world is 14!! Lolz, sorry, just saw it on the news and yeah . . . Technically, I'm not sure if he's the youngest. But he had a child at 14 (screwed a 15yr old at the age of 13. Very smart -.-) and he's now 21, still with that girl and has 3 children, hoping to have one more ^ ^  
  
Secondly, uh . . . um . . . Oh yeah . . . nope . . . uh . . . I forgot ^ ^;;  
  
No wait! I was going to say this: There is no way I'm going to let Misty and Ash get back together again without a fight, I mean, come on! If I did that, I wouldn't have a story, would I? :P  
  
Oh yeah. Sorry about the rape thing, but it just so happens that Jack is related to one of them (decide who later) and the whole rape thing was necessary . . . until further notice. So keep reading to find out who's related to Jack!  
  
How about we play a guessing game (this way I get the idea who people prefer Jack to be related to)  
  
The future (part of it) of this story rest in your hands. So review and voice your opinion! ^ ^)) 


	22. True meaning of friendship

'Together again,' thought Mia. It was dark outside where she lay. Looking behind her was the tent occupied by Misty. Next to it was Ash and Brock in their sleeping bags, Keya under a tree nearby. Gary had gone off somewhere, his sleeping bag lying beside her own. There had been little conversation at lunchtime. Misty just sat, face down and not speaking a word. Brock was also rather distant tonight and in her brother's mind, it was obvious he was trying to figure out how to win Misty back. Even Keya was quiet, obviously not quite as interested at Ash anymore. Gary hadn't said a word either and she didn't have the strength to break the tension.  
  
She sighed, shaking her head as if to clear it of the fog which had aroused inside it. Was it really for the better they had followed? She couldn't quite decide. They were together and yet not together. They were together, physically, but emotionally, everyone was still separated. It would take a while to change all that.  
  
She felt a hand ruffling up her hair and looked up, shocked. It was Gary. He'd returned from goodness knows where. She'd tried asking once, but that was a long time ago. She knew he wouldn't budge, his stubbornness surpassed her own. She pouted at him, pretending to be annoyed. He laughed quietly at her and slipped into his sleeping bag. Mia settled and yawned slightly before dozing off as well.  
  
In the morning, Misty woke up feeling slightly better. The first thing she did was check if Brock was awake. To her surprise, he was but it wasn't he who'd made breakfast. Ash looked at her and smiled. "Here," he said, offering her a plate of sausages. She stared at them, stunned, but quietly took her plate and sat against the furthest rock to eat. Unfortunately for her, that meant that she sat besides Keya, but that was fine, as long as she didn't attempt to talk to her in any way, including sneering, smirking, remarking, etc. Sitting next to her was better than Ash, at least.  
  
Keya stared at Misty in surprise when she sat beside her. Then she acknowledged that Ash was right across and mentally nodded to herself. She didn't care though, as long as Misty didn't piss her off, she wouldn't piss Misty off.  
  
"Morning Brock! Morning Ash! Morning Misty!... " Mia hesitated, then smiled, "Morning Keya!" she said cheerily. Only Ash and Brock replied, Misty gave her a small smile and Keya, stunned into silence, awkwardly nodded her head. 'She hesitated, Keya! She hesitated!' she kept thinking continuously. Gary strolled in after her. "You know, you could have just gone and said 'Good morning everyone,' like a normal person. Saves time and you breath," he drawled in boredom. Mia glared at him and stepped on his foot, leaving him hopping like mad, swearing and cursing. She laughed, "You'll get over it!" she said before hopping besides Misty and getting her breakfast. Everyone laughed; Misty giggled and even Keya couldn't hold back a chortle.  
  
When Gary finally finished, he sat down besides Mia and took his breakfast from his archenemy. Finally Brock and Ash joined, Ash sitting next to Keya and Gary, Brock on his other side. They formed a small ring and chatted lightly about random things, Misty and Keya joining in at intervals. 'Maybe this is what true friendship is...' thought Keya randomly. As if it had just occurred to her what she'd thought, she pushed it away in horror but remained rather happy all through breakfast.  
  
However, the thought kept nagging at her. What had her friends been like? They'd hung around together, called each other friends, helped each other to get a certain guy if they had a crush on him, smoked and went out together. They even shared their love lives with each other. Yet, if something came up, they'd never try to defend each other, or attempt to take the blame, nor help each other out through a crisis. If someone fell down the popularity chart they'd be kicked out for fear of dragging the others along with her. And yet, these people seemed so willing to help each other, to defend, to trust, to comfort and to stay together no matter what. So what is the definition of friendship? She'd thought she'd known once. Now she wasn't too sure.  
  
Misty felt herself lighten up. It was a slow progress, but she managed. She still couldn't bare to see Ash but she didn't mind being with everyone, even Keya, laughing and joking like the past. She felt herself laugh, but she could feel herself slipping away into thoughts. If Ash hadn't gone back to help his sister, would they have been fine? They wouldn't have known Keya, they might have gotten together and stayed together, Ash might even have reached his goal to become the world's greatest pokemon master. Was destroying this all worth it, and just to help his sister? Her own sisters had never attempted to help her, they'd always mocked her about something or other. But then again...

Flashback   
  
"Come on, Misty! Hurry up, you're so slow, you know that?" they'd teased. Her eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears and she ran off, leaving her sisters looking stricken. She'd run off the track and into the forest, panting and crying, blindly and foolishly making her way through the trees, deeper and deeper into the forest. When she'd finally stopped, she'd gotten lost. Her panic rose and she screamed. Screamed and shrilled out of fear. Her sisters had searched most of the forest by then but, draw to her cries, they ran forward, struggling to reach the voice before it faded away.  
  
When they'd reached her, she was still crying and screaming, sniffing and sobbing as they all surrounded her, giving her hugs and comfort, not once flinching at the sound of her cries. Slowly, eventually, she stopped and snuggled up against her sisters, finally content. Her sisters didn't dare wake her up for fear she'd start crying again, but when she did, they made her promise never to run off like that ever again. They told her stories about the forest, warning her never to come back in case she'd get eaten.  
  
End Flashback   
  
Misty smiled faintly at the memory. She understood now. Her sisters had told her those stories to keep her from the forest and make sure she never ran away again, not that she'd wanted to try after that horrifying ordeal. Floating back from her misty (excuse the pun) state, she reentered the conversation which had taken a slight turn. They were talking about when to get to the next town. Her eyes began to fill with her old fun self, even if it was just a little. "Come on, let's get ready then!" she said, startling everyone into silence. No one had realise she could speak up. "Well, hurry up!" she said rather impatiently, making everyone smile. Well, Misty would always be Misty. Even in depression.  
  
((Yes, I know. Another story about someone getting lost in the forest. Well I could hardly say she fell into the water, screaming for help. I mean, that would just mean she'd be scared still of water for the rest of her life or she'd swum back to shore. Counts up votes Well, I believe Keya has won, which is perfectly fine with me. That means I don't need to rethink my plot   
  
Let me think... what else was there? Oh, that comment about it not being very much about Misty and Ash? Well, I suppose it isn't... I just couldn't find a better title in the beginning and now I rather like it so yeah It's been Misty's Hope for 21 (now 22) chapters and that's how it'll stay! Don't worry, There'll be more about Ash and Misty coming up and no, Misty hasn't fully recovered and she's not going to let Ash back into her life so easily. Yes, Keya does have a heart. She's just one of those people who've been living a bad life and, influenced by them, acts this way. I might straighten her out... I might not. What happens in the next few chapters might make her attitude permament... it might not ;) Go on, take a guess. I'd love to hear what you think. You never know, I might add your assumptions to my main story plot 

Oh yeah, sorry for not updating until now. I've been having trouble with my computer ;;)) 


	23. It's love

When Ash approached her as she began packing, she took no notice until he called out to her gently. She visibly stiffened and turned to face him. "Yes?" she asked without a trace of emotion. "So umm... what's happening... between us, I mean?" he inquired. She remained staring at him, not making a sound. "So are we together, friends or..." he began but Misty cut him off. "Together? After what you did?" she gave a cold laugh, "No, definitely not. At least, not anytime soon." Ash shifted slightly, obviously embarrassed. "Friends then?" he asked hopefully but Misty just looked at him for a while, neither of them talking. Finally she replied, "Oh no, Ash. Not this time. This time, you're going to have to work for my friendship." With that, she swung her bag onto her shoulder and walked off to join Mia.  
  
Once at the mall, Keya disappeared. She'd disappeared into half a dozen shops before the others could even step through the doors. "Keya and shopping go together like bread and butter," remarked Mia. The others stared at her. "What?" she exclaimed and began to walk into a clothes shop. "Meet you guys in the food court in say... 3 hours time?" asked Misty casually, not looking at Ash. The guys nodded in reply and walked off.  
  
((Don't worry, I don't intend to bore you to death with details about what they bought)) Once they met up, Keya was off flirting with a couple of guys in the food court. Not that she had to, her latest mini skirt was so short she only needed to take a step to capture their attention. Walking up the stairs was now a problem if she didn't want to be arrested for inappropriate behaviour. "Well, Keya will always be Keya," Gary put in when Mia complained. Misty's look darkened immensely and Ash gave a nervous laugh. Brock watched the reactions closely until Mia kicked him. Looking up, he saw her sign that he was making his observation very obvious. He turned away from her but didn't attempt to look at either Misty or Ash again. Mia reminded him so much of the siblings he'd abandoned. It hurt.  
  
Pikachu ((Due to popular demand, lolz)) hopped onto Ash's shoulder and stared intently at his master. Ash couldn't decide whether Pikachu was trying to tell him to do something about him and Misty or about food. Apparently it was both because the little yellow mouse landed beside Espeon who didn't mind sharing before walking up to Misty, waving its hands around frantically as if attempting to convey some sort of message. It looked so amusing that Mia had to stuff her lunch into her mouth to keep from laughing.  
  
Finally getting the message, Ash cleared his throat. "So err... Misty, you had a good time... shopping?" he asked lamely. Misty stared at him and shrugged a reply. Then all went quiet. Pikachu shook its head slightly and sighed as if giving up, before heading over to where the food was located.  
  
The whole table feeling rather deflated sat in complete silence. Mia shifted slightly in her seat and bit her lip. Upon seeing her discomfort, Gary spoke up. "Who's up for the arcade?" he asked. No one had anything better to do so they all agreed. Misty walked up to Keya, "Hey, we're going to the arcade, want to come?" she asked her. The boys Keya had been with whistled at Misty. She ignored them. Even Keya was disgusted at them, "Sure, why not," she replied with a shrug and left her latest victims calling out after her.  
  
Once inside, they scattered. Brock and Gary had walked off somewhere together and Misty had partnered up with Keya, Ash tailing them in attempts to have a conversation with Misty. Mia sighed and bent down so she could talk to the pokemon. "So Espeon, Pikachu, Umbreon and Togepi. What am I going to do with you guys?" she asked them, not really expecting an answer. Togepi shrilled its call and jumped up and down on Umbreon's back who seemed not the least affected with the little egg pokemon. Espeon stared calmly at the scene as Pikachu attempted to persuade Togepi into not jumping up and down on an unstable surface. Mia stared at them blankly as her Espeon took lead and walked off, Umbreon following. This action freaked poor pikachu even more, now that Togepi's chances of getting hurt had increased. It jumped up and down frantically trying to get Togepi off. Mia laughed and picked up Togepi, sighing. "Ok guys, lead the way!" she declared and followed the line of pokemon with Togepi in her arms.  
  
"So what do you make of then?" asked Gary casually whilst racing against Brock. "Ash isn't going to get Misty back easily, I'll say that," replied Brock. The game ended with Gary as the winner. "That's if he gets her back at all," stated Gary which made Brock turn to stare at him. To Gary's surprise, Brock nodded slightly, as if in thought. "She's been hurt too many times, gone through too much pain with Ash," began Brock slowly, "But that could be the same reason she'd return to him. She may feel she's sacrificed too much to not keep going." Gary thought this through. "I suppose, but then, I guess it's not up to us to decide, is it?" he asked. Brock didn't say anything in return and they got up to try another game.  
  
Misty and Keya walked along, attempting to make conversation while Ash kept trying to be included. Keya almost felt sorry for him. "So, what'd you buy today?" asked Keya. Misty shrugged in response, "Not much really. I mean, we've got to travel so I didn't buy all that much." Keya contemplated this for a while, "I suppose... but then, I'm probably going to send most of it back home and keep my favorites," she put in. Misty shrugged in response, "So what did you buy?" she asked lamely. Conversing for the sake of conversing. Keya launched into a talk about the latest fashion and what she thought would look good with what.  
  
To her surprise, Misty saw that Keya had pretty good fashion sense. Cautiously, she commented, "But your outfit doesn't go with your reasoning at all." Keya stared at her outfit for a while before shrugging. "What else can I do? This is the only way I know how to get a guy," she said, wondering why she was telling Misty of all people the way she truly felt. Misty nodded in understanding and sympathy. "But does it work?" she asked casually. Keya hesitated before replying, "In a way I suppose..." Misty urged her on, "Suppose?" Keya stared at Misty intently and they could see each other's pains and sorrows. "I mean, I get the guy I want but... but there's always something missing. I always know when I see it. I can't pin point what it is or why it disappears every time the boy ends up with me. Is there something wrong with me?" she said, the beginnings of hysteria evident in her slowly rising voice.  
  
Misty stared at her calmly. What she said took Keya completely by surprise. "It's love," she whispered, "Something that happens between two people. That's why it always disappears when they're with you. They could show their love to the one they love, but to no one else..." she murmured softly and gazed dreamily right ahead of them. Keya stared at her blankly, "...love?" she repeated, almost in a whispered breath. "Yep," agreed Ash, nodding enthusiastically, "Love," he repeated, breaking the beauty of the words. Both girls looked at him in disgust before walking away. "Was it something I said?" he called out after them, but neither would reply. Instead, they gave him the cold shoulder and walked off.  
  
((Dramatic changes of heart? Yes, I know)) 


	24. Rejection

Mia sat nearby as the pokemon frolicked about in the 'pokemon playground'. She smiled dreamily at them as all her pokemon plus some of her friends' were playing together. Together and having fun. Being together and having fun. Being together and not yelling at each other. Not having to worry that what they say might be taken the wrong way. She sighed, her dreamy smile replaced with a sad one.  
  
"Hey," said a voice from behind her, his hand slipping onto her shoulder. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was, but she did nonetheless. "Where'd Brock go?" she asked, slipping a cheery look over her emotions. Gary shrugged, "Where else?" he stated. Mia shrugged but stopped midway as her eyes settled onto Brock attempting to show off his 'dancing skills' which, unfortunately, were non existent. Mia groaned and covered her eyes in embarrassment. Gary laughed a little at her reaction but didn't bother to help out. "Well you're no help!" she scolded lightly.  
  
Mia sighed and picked herself up, storming over to Brock, her eyes sparkling dangerously. Spotting her, Brock made up an apology to his audience and ran off, Mia hot on his trail ((a/n: She and Misty are always attempting to keep him from harassing girls and embarassing the group...)). "When I catch you, I will throw you off the nearest cliff!" she called out to him. "As long as I get a girlfriend before then!" he replied cheekily and the chase continued.  
  
Seeing what was ahead, a small smile spread across Misty's face. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed as Brock tripped over her leg and fell to the ground. Brock got up and grimaced, "Of all the girls in the world, why do I have to travel with the most violent ones?" he muttered. Unfortunately for him, Misty and Keya overheard. "Say that again!" they dared him angrily, sparks flying from them. Brock backed away slowly and ran for his life. Gary laughed, "Good choice, Brock!" he called out after him.  
  
Mia blinked in surprise when Gary's voice was heard. "Oh my gosh! Our pokemon!" she squealed and ran back to their location. Everyone sweat dropped after her. "The way she acts, it's like our pokemon can't defend themselves," remarked Ash. They turned and stared at Ash, not believing how uncaring he could be at times. "Ash, she's your sister," commented Brock. "So?" was the reply. They all groaned at his stupidity and walked off, leaving him stranded. Again. "What did I do?" he asked again in bewilderment.  
  
The pokemon lead the way, lined up in front of Mia with Togepi in her arms. They caught up with the rest of the gang who stared in amusement. "What? You think of any better way to get them here?" exclaimed Mia, handing Togepi over to Misty. Gary smiled, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. "Nope, let's get some food," he said, throwing his arm over her shoulders and leading her to the food court. "But we just ate!" protested Mia, making Misty and Brock laugh. "Hey, what's so funny?" asked Ash, poking his head between them. Misty stiffened and walked away, Keya following. "Girls," muttered Ash. Brock stared at his friend in disbelief and followed after the others. "Ah man," sighed Ash, tailing after them ((a/n: Sorry, can't help myself. I just enjoy seeing Ash get neglected... I mean, he had so much support from Misty and Brock through the pokemon series, so may as well change that, right?)).  
  
They all stared in disbelief as both Gary and Ash began to eat their third burger. "You guys..." began Mia, "Are like..." continued Keya. All three girls stared at the two eating away without a care in the world. "A bottomless pit!" declared Misty. Ash finished his mouthful and smiled at Misty who, in turn, gave him the cold shoulder. His smile dropped a bit, but he just shrugged it off and kept eating.  
  
Five burgers later   
  
"I'm full," said Gary. "Couldn't take another bite," declared Ash. Brock chuckled as the girls stared in incredulity. "So, what's for dinner?" asked Brock mischievously. Mia and Misty both stepped on each foot. Hard. Brock swallowed a yelp and laughed nervously. Keya stood up. "That's it, I think I'm gonna..." she began, but never got the chance to finish as she dashed for the nearest female restroom available.  
  
A few hours later, she returned. Her makeup had been redone and done over twice. At least. "Umm... Keya? Lose the 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th layer of make up you put on," advised Mia. Misty nodded in agreement. Keya scowled, her stomach still turning, and stormed back into the restroom. They waited in complete silence and utter boredom for Keya to return. Gary yawned, "Ok, now I do believe it is time for dinner," he declared. Mia yawned as well and nodded to show she agreed. "Don't be mean," chided Misty. "Yeah!" cried Ash. They all gave him death glares. "What?" he exclaimed in confusion and contempt. Keya came back and they all left for dinner at a classy restaurant.  
  
All the girls made a face when Ash almost stepped through the doors of the restaurant still wearing the clothes he'd worn for the whole day. "Someone send the clothes police," muttered Mia, softly so no one could hear her. Together, they dragged Ash from the entrance and down to a hotel. "Well, if we're going around for a holiday and not to train, then I say we may as well go spend comfortable nights in hotels!" said Keya. "But we are here for training. Maybe not all the time, but still," interjected Mia. "Well, whatever. A hotel still sounds great, though," argued Keya. Mia shrugged. She had no intention of disagreeing, she was merely pointing out that it wasn't a complete holiday.  
  
Keya stepped out of the bathroom, uncomfortable in what she was wearing because of her chat with Misty earlier. Her tight blue dress was strapless and came above her knees. Her heels looked like they would come crashing down very soon and the neckline was very low. Seeing her discomfort, Misty and Mia attempted to get her to relax. Misty offered Keya one of her new dresses, which she gladly accepted and agreed to let Mia do her hair and make up.  
  
Keya's next appearance was much more dramatic. She stepped out in a simple pink silk dress that flowed at her waist and reached just below her knees. She wore her star-shaped earrings and silver necklace with the crystal 'K' pendant. Instead of her fragile heels, she borrowed Misty's elegant pink heels to match her dress. Mia had turned Keya's hair into curls and piled them on the top. Her make up was based on Keya's natural complexion, the red lipstick standing out.  
  
Both girls stood back to admire their work as the guys complimented Keya on her new look, making her blush. Misty wore a blue dress, which clung to her figure and went down to her ankles. She'd let Mia go ahead with the natural colours palette she usually used and left her hair, more out of laziness than anything. Mia chose to wear a white singlet top and long billowy skirt. She kept her hair in two pigtails with white flowers wrapped around each.  
  
"Ready?" asked the boys, offering each girl a hand. Mia let Gary lead her to the door, waiting for the final verdict. Ash looked down at Misty with a warm smile and Keya stepped back, waiting to see what would happen. Misty gracefully passed Ash and called out for Keya to hurry up. Keya shrugged at Ash to show she was rendered unable to help and took Brock's hand in passing. Ash sighed and ruffled his hair slightly before walking out the door.  
  
((This is like one step forwards, two steps back for Ash)) 


	25. A new guy in town

All three girls stepped out into the cold night and shuddered from the cold. Gary wrapped his arms around Mia who snuggled up to him gratefully. Brock threw his jacket around Keya's shoulders, receiving a smile in return. Ash attempted to offer his to Misty but she just stared at it blankly. Gary, shrugging, gave Misty his own, which she gladly accepted. Ash glared at him but Misty had already begun walking as Gary shrugged a reply. Mia responded to her brother's reactions with a sigh and a slight shake of her head. He'd never understand.  
  
They all gasped in awe. The restaurant was enormous and was obviously very classy. "To think my brother was going to walk into this place with jeans and a week old T-shirt..." muttered Mia, putting a hand to her forehead. Gary smirked and they both leaned against the wall of the restaurant in thought as they waited for the others to move.  
  
'Why did I forgive Keya so easily? And why is she being so nice all of a sudden?' she wondered. "Because you know what it's like feeling as if you don't belong and she's being nice because she had a good chat with Misty," replied Gary casually. Mia blinked blankly and may have blushed at realising she'd spoken out loud. If she did, it disappeared faster than it came. "How the heck do you find out about this kinda stuff?" she asked, not for the first time. Gary smiled secretly and turned away. Shrugging, Mia did the same, watching her brother. Ash hovered around Misty nervously, trying to think up anything he might be able to do to win back her affection. He couldn't work under pressure, his brain turned into scrambled eggs.  
  
Keya was frozen stiff and Brock turned to face her when she gripped his arm with all her might. "Keya?" he asked uncertainly. Seeing this, Misty floated into view. "Keya, Keya, you alright?" she asked worriedly. Even Ash looked concerned for a moment. Gary, noticing who Keya was looking at walked over closely to Brock with Mia tailing behind him like a dutiful little puppy. Tilting her head, Mia asked, "What's wrong?" No one answered but Keya turned swiftly and made her way to the door, pulling Brock with her. But it was too late.  
  
Laying back casually in his seat, he noticed some people enter and turned to see whom it was. Not that he was interested, it was an impulse thing. However, when he saw who it was, a sly smile began to form. Licking his lips, he rose. "Come, Ashley, why don't we head out to greet our friends?" he said coolly. Ashley looked up at the face of her date. He had blond hair with brown highlights and beautiful blue eyes. The perfect guy. He wore a grey silk t-shirt and black pants. Ashley smirked when she saw where they were headed and got up to follow.  
  
She herself wore a low cut red dress a few sizes too small and had a thong back. Her dress came up a bit higher than the skirt Keya was wearing previously. She had brown hair and green eyes. She wore very long, dangly earrings and even more make up than Keya. Her bright pink shoes clashed horribly with her dress and eyes. All in all, she looked like fashion chaos. Though she wore the latest designs, she'd managed to make the whole outfit look trashy. "Keya," he called out in his smooth voice, the one that most girls swooned over.  
  
Keya stood motionless; rooted to the ground. Slowly she turned; Brock with her. As predicted, he growled and attempted to lunge at him, but Gary held him back. "Not here," he whispered into Brock's ear. Brock attempted to push him off but, while doing so, saw Mia and hesitated long enough for Gary to talk some sense into him. Then he turned to Mia and hugged the suddenly innocent, naïve little child who had taken her place. She hugged him back, fear and confusion in her eyes.  
  
She recognised this guy. She knew him only too well. He was the very same person who kept eyeing all of the older female students and flirting with them. When he first appeared, the beginning of a whole line of rapes began. When he left, Keya took it up. That's why she could let Keya go so easily. This was what she had to put up with. Mia embraced Gary tighter and he hugged her back tightly as if attempting to protect her.  
  
"Now now my darling sister, where on earth do you think you're going?" he asked. Keya tore her eyes away from her brother and looked in shock at his date. "A... Ashley?" she stammered, stunned. Ashley looked Keya up and down, and smirked. "You've decided to become a nun or something, have you?" she asked spitefully. Keya blushed and looked down. Misty grew annoyed, "What's with the handkerchief, skank?" she shot back angrily. Ashley turned and tugged at Jack's sleeve in a whiny manner. Jack smiled. This one was feisty and seemed edible enough. Besides, he was getting bored of Ashley. "Come now, sister dearest, introduced us to your friends," he said, looking straight at Misty with his intense blue eyes.  
  
Mumbling the introductions, Keya still looked at the ground. Brock and Ash held each other back in case one decide to defend his sister, the other the love of his life. Spotting a familiar figure, Jack smiled evilly and walked over. He bent down, "Well now, what do we have here? A little baby girl in white. Aww, how adorable," he said, in a honey-sweet voice. Gary growled and led Mia to stand behind him. "Back off," he snarled, making Jack laugh and advance towards Misty. He gave her a dazzling smile, "And who, may I ask, is this gorgeous lady?" he asked, giving her a wink. Misty blushed, "I'm Misty, pleased to meet you," she greeted, letting herself drink in the sight so that she didn't notice her surroundings. She didn't notice the guys and Ashley seething with anger. She didn't notice Keya and Mia scared to death. All she noticed was the cutest guy she'd ever laid eyes on. In hopes of getting attention, Ashley stormed out of the restaurant and slammed the door behind her. When no one noticed, she stormed away, no one even noticing her disappearance.  
  
Finally Ash walked out as well, not bearing to see Misty with another guy. Brock followed, fists clenched. Gary sighed and took Keya by the hand, leading her out the door slowly, still keeping Mia close as if she would vanish if he let go. Jack and Misty took no notice. They went and sat at Jack's previous table to talk for most of the night.  
  
By the time they got back to the hotel, the wind had cleared their minds and woken them up. Mia had returned to her old self and Keya could walk on her own. Offering Mia his jacket, Mia shook her head violently, pretty much forcing Keya into accepting it. She did, grateful of the child for a change. When Gary saw Mia shiver, she stubbornly refused to admit that she was cold. Upon entering the hotel, however, Gary could see that Keya still looked pale from the ordeal and Mia looked ill. Still, he kept silent; afraid of any sort of outburst either girl might make if questioned.  
  
Picking up their pokemon at the daycare the hotel provided, they returned to their room silently. Inside, however, was filled with anger and yelling. Mia groaned, "Oh man, why does he have to choose today to throw a tantrum?" she said in annoyance. Keya stared at her and nodded blankly. Gary had already gone inside so the girls followed him.  
  
"What?" roared Ash, "You mean to tell me you let me walk out of that door while Misty was still there with a rapist?" Brock nodded tiredly, "What else could I do? Encourage you to throw a few punches?" he demanded. When the other three walked into the room, Ash started on them too for not staying with Misty. "Just stop, please stop," whispered Mia, tears rolling down her face, hands covering her face. She felt ill and tired and Ash wasn't helping with her headache. Keya just let him yell at her while she stared blankly into space, clearly not hearing a word he said.  
  
Finally, Gary couldn't take it. "Ash! Shut up, all right? You were the one who lost Misty. You were the one who left first. Ok? So don't go blaming us!" he bellowed angrily. Ash blinked, amazed at the sudden turn of events. He wilted and sunk to the ground, looking as if life was lost. Misty chose this time to walk in.  
  
As she stepped in, Misty stopped and looked around. Gary was trying to comfort Mia, Brock was trying to revive Keya and Ash had turned to face her. His eyes were blank and his face was pale and daunted. Not that she noticed. Her amazing evening with Jack completely blinded her to all else. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked. "Not waiting for a reply she added, "Oh, well, sorry," and glided into the bathroom humming.  
  
Keya froze at the sudden change in Misty's attitude. This was the work of her brother all right. He could make miracles happen. But he only worked miracles for one reason. To shatter them. She looked up at Brock. He was talking, she could see his lips move and the worry in his face. But she was beyond help now. She couldn't hear a word he said.  
  
She stood, "Shut up already, I'm fine," she said, her sarcastic sneer plastered on her face. "You know, Ashley's right, I think I am turning into a nun. Guess I better get changed," she said, throwing back her head and laughing. Then, she grabbed one of her new outfits and got changed, not even bothering to go to the bathroom. She saw Brock staring at her in disbelief, and smirked. "Like what you see?" she purred suggestively. Brock stared at her coolly, "No, just amazed at what a bitch you can be," he shot back before walking out and slamming the door. She glared at his retreating back and looked at Mia. She was shaking and frightened. Keya felt a pang of sadness but pushed it away, walking out as well. 'This is the real me,' she told herself, 'I'm not some goody two shoes, I'm Keya. I'm a player and I love it.' But something at the back of her mind kept nagging her, 'Are you? Are you really?'  
  
Gary looked from Ash to Mia, Mia to Ash. He sighed in annoyance and walked over to crouch in front of Ash. "Look Ash, you're the one who messed up. Now she wants to go off with some guy she doesn't even know. Are you really going to let her do that? Are you going to let her walk out that door tomorrow to meet some rapist?" he demanded. Ash stared at him. His blank look seemed to dissolve in anger. He jumped up to his feet, "If he dare lay so much as a finger on Misty I'll..." he roared. Gary put his hand on Ash's mouth to shut him up. "Stop acting like a jealous ex boyfriend then," he hissed, "You're no longer that anymore in her mind, got it? She won't listen if you act like that. Instead, act like a concerned friend, if you're even that anymore, got it?" Ash tried to struggle free but he eventually calmed down to consider what Gary said. Defeated, he gave a nod and Gary let him go to tend to Mia.  
  
((Heyya!! Melinda, it's not my fault we get the same ideas. I'd just like to point out I invented Crystal before you and Keya was a one off thing. Plus, she was created when we started the arguing and back then I didn't even know you wrote! Ok? Finished.  
  
Ash's sister is named MIA and Keya's brother is named JACK. Sorry, it took me until a few days ago to realise I wrote Jack and Jake for the same guy... Sorry!!)) 


	26. Changing

"Tomorrow becomes today, but never without the trace of yesterday's sorrows," murmured Mia. It was early in the morning and no one was awake. She looked out the window and watched the street. Keya's bed was empty. She'd taken off last night. She herself looked terrible. Pale faced, hair yet to be brushed, empty eyes. Her arm was grazed with several new scratches. Scissors lay beside her. Pain to keep pain away.  
  
Last night, she'd eventually fallen asleep after ceasing her tears. She'd allowed herself to be rocked to sleep by Gary, who still lay in the same position she'd left him in. She felt tired and weak, as if all her strength had been drained from her. Still she lay by the window watching, waiting, and anticipating. Her target had stepped into the building.  
  
Mia looked around. Misty slept in peace for a change, her grip on her sheets were less tight than usual. The boys all looked like they weren't having much of a sleep at all. She wouldn't be surprised if they woke up more tired than before they slept. Slowly and half-staggering, she made her way to where her brother slept and knelt besides his bed. She stared at him for a moment, watching as he struggled in his sleep. What happened to her brother? He was once so pure, so innocent. Until he came back... until he was forced into being someone he wasn't. He should have stayed away from home longer.  
  
Without any warning, Ash kicked out and thrashed at his sheets, accidentally hitting his sister. Mia gave a gasp of surprise and fell to the ground, but made no other move that might prove she was in pain. Taking a deep breath, she got up slowly and sat back on the windowsill, this time, watching the door.  
  
"Want a drink?" asked Keya lazily, a bottle of wine clutched in her hand. "Sure," slurred back the guy next to her. He was well tanned with black hair flopped lazily over his green eyes. He eyed her and nodded. She smiled back drunkenly and poured the remnants over her body, "Then come and get it," she slurred with a tipsy laugh. He advanced on her, nearly slipping as the bed sheets slid under his hands ((I won't go into further detail or I'll make myself even more ill)).  
  
Stepping out into the cold, Keya strode out back to the hotel, the cold air almost instantly sobering her mood. She clung to her thin jacket, swearing and cursing the wind as she pushed her way forward. The hotel now towered above her and she made her way as quickly as possible to its sliding doors. Once inside, she took the opportunity to slow down and gracefully make her way to the elevators, slowly letting her jacket slide off her shoulders. She gave a sly, flirtatious glance at the guy inside who glanced at her net top over her black bra and short red skirt. "Hi," he said, leaning against the wall of the elevator. "Cut the talking already," purred Keya, walking up close. The elevator door closed.  
  
Keya made her way into the room, throwing the door open carelessly. She was surprised to see Mia already awake and staring at her as if expecting her to come home. No one had ever done that. No one had ever waited for her to come home. No one; not even her parents. She stared, shocked at the revelation. Mia gave a nod of her head, "Keya," she said curtly yet softly. Keya nodded back and turned to go to the bathroom, a picture of her brother forming in her mind. No, she wasn't going to let some little girl get to her, her brother had taught her better than to have a conscience, much better. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
Meanwhile, the others were beginning to stir. Brock normally got up earliest to make them breakfast. Startled that Mia was already up, he smiled at her. "You ok?" he asked gently. Mia looked at him with blank eyes, but nodded and Brock left it at that. He got up and began to walk around, tidying things. Mia just sat and stared, not offering to help, knowing she'd only be in the way. Brock, however, didn't mind. He was used to it.  
  
When Misty finally got up, so did the rest of the room. The first thing she did was squeal, "Oh my gosh! I'm meeting Jack again this afternoon!" and rush into the bathroom to get ready. Ash cursed silently under his breath but said no more. Gary, forced to wake up, stretched lazily in a position even a cat would find difficult to do. Beside him, Umbreon and Espeon woke up as well. Her cute little Espeon leapt onto her lap and lay back down to continue its nap. She stroked it lovingly and eyed her brother and pikachu. Sparks were flying and Ash was down. The others sighed. It was going to be one of those mornings.  
  
Pikachu had beaten Ash 10 to nil, Keya and Brock were arguing and Gary finally woke up before Misty came out of the bathroom. The room fell silent, even Gary stopped halfway through his yawn. "I'll be back later tonight, bye!" she called out, flouncing towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Mia in a smooth, soft, even voice. Misty turned to look at her, "To my date, where else?" she asked with a laugh. It seemed silky and smooth, barely a trace of uncertainty, but the slither, which it held, was all that Mia needed, but she didn't press the topic yet. "Isn't it at noon?" she queried. Misty became slightly fidgety, but remained poised, "Can't a girl brush up first?" she answered back and walked out before she could be asked anymore questions. A silence swept the room. "Breakfast?" asked Brock casually. Ash didn't move and remained where he was, Pikachu attempting to cheer up its master. Gary took two plates and handed one to Mia. No one touched their plate of food.  
  
"I'm going," announced Keya, uncomfortable with the situation. "Where? Off to work as a skank again?" sneered Brock, the bitterness evident in his voice. Keya glared at him, "Shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" she yelled and slammed the door behind her. "I think we'd better stay here for a while," said Mia, just above a whisper, "I don't think I can travel in this condition." She didn't need to prove it, her appearance told all. Her face was pallid and there were slight circles under her eyes. Her hair seemed limp and her whole being seemed frail. No one spoke, but everyone knew they didn't have any other option but stay, considering all that had happened, even excluding Mia's health issue.  
  
Brock left soon after Keya, muttering something about fresh air. Gary eventually slipped away as well; he couldn't stand being cooped up in the same place for too long unless he was sleeping. Ash and Mia stayed where they were, not talking. Ash's head was down and he sat at the small coffee table in the room. Mia sat by the windowsill, looking out into the street. It wasn't very sunny that day. In fact, it was very cold. So cold it looked like it might snow. Or not...  
  
"The weather changes just as a person's emotions can," Mia said softly. Ash looked up at his sister. She noticed this but didn't turn to face him, "The clouds may hide the stars and the sun, but it can never destroy them," she continued. Ash looked back down. He didn't want to hear it, especiall not from his sister. "Though the sun and stars may never die, the clouds come and go. No matter how many times they disappear, they will come back in different forms. Always changing... But the sun and stars are still there in the end. Still there if you have the heart to wait for them to come out," murmured Mia.  
  
Ash looked at her again, this time she was looking back. "The clouds will come and they will go, but you must have the patience to wait for the sun and stars to appear again," she repeated, "Sometimes you must have patience and not expect everything to return to the way they were straight away." Ash smiled, "Thanks Mia," he said, hugging her lightly before going out as well. Mia tilted her head at the closing door and smiled slightly, but it dropped almost instantly. To put it simply, Ash was going to wait a long time for the damage done by the hurricane before anything could return to normal, and Ash held little patience.  
  
Misty glanced around the shopping centre nervously, it had been a while since she'd had to impress a guy. She'd gone into one of her favourite shops only to come out empty handed. She had a feeling Jack wouldn't be impressed with a long, flowing dress. He seemed almost... dangerous. It was apart of what made him irresistible. Her eyes flicked around the mall until she saw a shop that may contain what she was looking for. She licked her lips nervously and entered the same shop Keya had gone to previously.  
  
Keya had stormed out of the room and into the shopping mall. She knew instantly that this was a wrong decision. "Where're ya goin' sis?" came a drawl from behind her. She turned slowly and carefully in her heels to see her brother walk out of a store from behind. He wore jeans and a t-shirt with the top half of the buttons undone. She stared at him, turning into stone. He smirked and continued, "I'm gonna be having fun with Misty tonight, wanna join us?" She glared at him, "Yeah right. You never make a move straight away," she said in a failed attempt at courage. Her brother continued to smirk, "She seems good enough, might make an exception with her." Keya leapt at her brother but he side stepped and caught her in his arms. She froze. "Remember," he whispered into her ear, "You'll always be mine." He dropped her and she fell to her knees. Jack backed away with an evil grin, "I'll be seeing ya," he said with a casual wave as if dismissing her, and left.  
  
Brock and Gary were walking together, heads down. No one spoke a word to the other. Finally Brock looked up. "What's it to you anyway? Why are you so darn upset? Mia's perfectly fine," he said in a bitter voice. Gary looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, "What's it to you Keya's off whoring somewhere?" he shot back. Brock blushed and turned away, "It doesn't," he muttered. "Oh?" said Gary with a hint of confidence. Brock turned and glared at him, "Look," he shouted, "I'm not worried about that bitch, ok? I'm just worried about... about Ash and Misty!" One glance at Gary's disbelieving look was all it took. Brock sighed, "Look, whatever, ok? Just leave it." Gary nodded and looked ahead as they entered the mall. Eyes widening, he shoved Brock into the nearest store, following after him. Brock turned to him in annoyance, "What the fuck was that..." he trailed off when Gary signed for him to shut up and look. He saw Jack drop Keya and walk past with an arrogant smirk on his face. Brock whole face seemed to fire up as he attempted to get out of the store. Gary attempted to hold him back bet he could, struggling with the strength of the older teen. "Brock!" he said through gritted teeth, "What about Keya?" Brock hesitated for a moment, glancing at the door Jack had just gone through and Keya, still on the floor, stumbling at each attempt to get up. He rushed to Keya's side and helped her up, leaving Gary attempting to flex his sore arms.  
  
((Kk, I just finished this chappy. Sorry about the delay! Oh, and Melinda? Call me Van in your reviews again and I will murder you when we get back to school, got it?)) 


	27. Revelations

"Worried about Ash and Misty? Yeah right," he muttered with a roll of his eyes. He took a glance at Brock and Keya. He couldn't help but smile. Turning to see the sales assistant looking puzzled, he stepped out of the store and leaned against the wall, slightly hidden by the pot plant. "You can't choose who you fall in love with," he murmured softly before exiting the mall, his footsteps barely making a sound.  
  
"Keya, you alright?" asked Brock, pushing back the hair which had fallen over her face with a gentle caress. Keya sniffed a reply, quickly wiping away her tears. The only person who could make her cry was her brother. "Remember, you'll always be mine." She shuddered as she thought of those words. "Hey, don't cry," he said softly, "He's gone now. Everything's fine." She looked up at him. She seemed to drown in the intensity of his brown eyes. Looking away quickly, she nodded. However, she was too late. Brock recognised that look. Jemma wore that look when he first found her in the forest alone. It was the look of a person who had gone through more than they could handle, falling into the depth of helplessness and fear.  
  
He could feel anger flowing through his veins but he refused to lose control of his temper. A tantrum wouldn't help Keya. The stress of the whole ordeal may even break her. He sighed inwardly and put an arm around her waist to support her. "Come on, I'll take you home," he said with a small, weary smile and they walked out of the mall together.  
  
"Brock?" said Keya, quite suddenly, still leaning against him. "Hmm?" he replied, struggling to ignore the fact she was leaning against him, her body fitting perfectly with his. "Thanks," she murmured softly, closing her eyes. No batter of her eyelashes, no sudden shy movements nor any quick, embarrassing kisses. Just one word containing her true emotions and she felt better for it. Had she ever just thanked a guy without the flirting? Brock was startled by the sudden change in her but smiled. "No problem," he whispered back, holding her closer to him when he felt her shudder from the wind.  
  
Mia looked up when Gary entered the room. "Hey," she said softly so that she didn't end up having a coughing fit. Gary smiled and nodded back. "By the way, you owe me ten dollars," she added cheekily, surprising Gary. "When did that happen?" he demanded playfully. "I told you Brock had it in for Keya this morning. Not my fault you didn't listen to the genius of the family," she retorted and began coughing slightly. "Well, being a genius of your family doesn't account for much," he said slyly, a grin beginning to form on his lips. He didn't bother to duck as the patient attempted to throw a pillow, which stopped a few feet from its intended target. "Damn cold," she muttered in annoyance, making Gary laugh.  
  
It was strange, only she seemed to be able to laugh like that. If she noticed, she didn't show it. Gary looked at her and smiled as the girl before him attempted to settle herself again. She was getting better, he could tell by her attitude. Walking up to her, he ruffled her hair up slightly making her throw up her arms to keep him away, her hand narrowly missing his cheek. He laughed at her and stepped back, leaving Mia glaring at him while attempting to flatten her normally straight hair.  
  
Ash walked around the city randomly, having nothing to do nowhere to go. Pikachu walked alongside his master dutifully. He sighed and pushed his hair from his eyes. Not that it helped, it just fell back. "I supposed I'll have to go find Misty and talk to her, eh, Pikachu?" he asked, looking down at the little yellow pokemon. It nibbled at the biscuit Mia had given it and nodded in agreement. "Where to go then, little buddy?" he questioned. Pikachu stopped eating and pointed to the mall. Ash nodded in agreement, "You're right, I suppose. There's nowhere else she could possibly be," he said aloud, glancing at the park. It stung him to see the couples huddling together to keep themselves warm.  
  
Ash had anticipated that he wouldn't be able to predict Misty's reaction when he showed up, but he didn't realise how truly different it would be. When he walked into the mall, he was greeted with the shock of his life. "M... Mis... Misty?" he stuttered in awe. It wasn't that he didn't like the outfit; what guy wouldn't like to see a bit of cleavage now and then? It was that this was Misty. This was the one person he loved for who she really was, dressed to impress in a Keya-lookalike costume.  
  
Misty blushed and glanced down. Her date was in an hour and she didn't have time to change back in case of... well... this. She hadn't wanted anyone to see her act and dress like a whore just to impress some guy but... well... Jack wasn't just 'some guy'. He was different to most guys. He had a unique aura about him, which made him practically irresistible. There was a dangerous air about him, which drove girls wild. He was... well... a god in a way, but deadly. It was like playing with fire but she didn't care. Couldn't. No girl could resist his charm.  
  
Misty wore a glamorous v-neck top made of very thin material, light as a feather but easily ripped. It ran just above her stomach, the black material shimmering faintly in the light. It didn't have a back; rather, it was just straps tied up to hold the top in place. The sleeves were cut down the middle so it hung for decoration, providing little or no covering.  
  
Her pants were made of a similar but stronger material and ended in a flare, the left leg cut down the centre halfway above her knee. It was stylish in a sense, but definitely not Misty. Her red hair hung around her shoulders and her fringe covered her eyes. Around her neck was a silver necklace and star pendant Ash recognised instantly. It had been the last gift he'd given her before they parted.  
  
Flashback   
  
"Misty!" he called, running up to her. Upon hearing her name, she turned slowly to face Ash, confusion clear in her eyes. "Yes?" she asked with a smile. A last minute with him was better than nothing. He thrust a small box into her hand, "Here," he said with a grin, slightly out of breath. Misty gave a puzzled smile and took it from him. She looked carefully at the design of the box. It was a plain navy blue box with a white ribbon tied around it. "Well, open it!" Ash exclaimed, almost impatiently. Misty smiled at the boy she knew so well, yet was still so unpredictable. She carefully undid the white ribbon and tied it in her hair to keep it out of the way. Ash couldn't help but watch in awe as her fingers delicately turned the ribbon into a bow, matching her white shirt.  
  
Opening the box, she gasped. "Oh Ash, thank you!" she cried, tears running down her cheek as she threw her arms around him. Caught by surprise, he smiled and blushed. When at last she drew back, she gave another half hearted smile and said, "Well, I suppose this is the end of the road, hey Ash?" He shook his head, "No, we'll meet again. You're my star for now and forever," he said with a grin before waving and walking away.  
  
End flashback   
  
It pained him to see it worn so carelessly; its purpose only as a mere accessory to her outfit, but he didn't show it. "So, when's your date?" he managed to say, forcing him to keep steady. If he stuffed up now, it'd be a long time until she'd talk to him ever again. Misty shrugged and mumbled, "Noon." He nodded as if enthusiastic for her, "Great. Where's he taking you?" he asked. "I don't know," was the quiet reply. Ash suddenly looked worried, "Look, Misty, if you're not comfortable with anything he does, I want you to..." he began, but he never got to finish his sentence. Misty had looked up to glare at him, "I'm old enough to take care of myself!" she practically hissed before storming away in her impossibly high, impossibly thin heels. Ash hit himself on the head and cursed himself for blowing it.  
  
"Hey, wait!" he called after her. Misty stopped and spun on her heel with a glare and crossed her arms, "What?" she snapped. Ash stopped as well and hesitated, which wasn't very intelligent. You should never keep Misty waiting, especially if she was already in a temper. Noticing she was going to turn around he hastily said, "Look, I'm sorry, ok? I'm just worried about you..." Noticing she was about to blow up, he quickly added, "As a friend, nothing more." Misty seemed to hesitate herself before nodding and swiftly turning around, rushing off to her appointment with her make-up artists.  
  
Ash sighed and ruffled his hair. "Well, at least I managed to stay in a conversation with her for more than thirty seconds," he said weakly to Pikachu. It shook its head and jumped onto its owner's shoulder to pat him on the head in sympathy. "Pika! Pika pika!" announced Pikachu, raising a tiny hand. Ash smiled at the yellow pokemon, "Yeah, we won't give up, will we, Pikachu?" he said and Pikachu nodded determinedly.  
  
When Brock and Keya walked in, neither Mia nor Gary seemed affected by their close contact. Rather, it had the opposite affect and it was Brock and Keya who looked surprised. "Don't be," informed Mia when she caught their look, "It's obvious you two have got it in for each other." Gary nodded confirmation, making Brock and Keya blush even more. "We do not!" argued Brock lamely. "Right, so that's why you've got your arm around her and blushing like a couple of high school kids getting caught making out," drawled Gary with a roll of his eyes. "What about you and Mia?" quipped Brock. Mia raised an eyebrow. "Brock, unless you've gone blind, we're at other ends of the room," stated Mia calmly. "So? We left you here alone with each other for how long?" asked Keya with a triumphant look on her face. "I'm 11, what do you expect me to do? Break down into a passionate frenzy and fuck him senseless? Please, give me a break," she said, her voice unwavering as she rolled her eyes. Gary raised an eyebrow, "Don't bet on it. I could make you if I wanted to," he said with a smirk. Mia rolled her eyes again, "Right, I'd like to see you try," she drawled back. Gary pretended to take a step forward but Brock groaned. "Guys, please. The images are really disturbing," he said with a shudder. Keya, who had wanted to see what would happen, hit him playfully on the arm after giving a squeal in disgust. Gary and Mia made faces and glared at him. "Brock, when I get better, prepare to run for your life," said Mia.

((Heyyaz! Sorry for not updating sooner, but it's 2pgs long, which is longer than usual (for me) so enjoy, kk? Oh, and people who are upset with the pairings, complain elsewhere -.-))


	28. Can't stop thinking 'bout you

"So, how'd it go?" asked Mia when her brother stepped into the room. He stared blankly at her. She looked much better and there was a little colour in her cheeks. She raised an eyebrow and waved her hands in his face. "Hello? Earth to Ash? Little sister at twelve o'clock!" she said sarcastically. He blinked and smiled at her. "Hey there kiddo, you feeling better?" he asked in an almost dreamy voice. "Guess it went well," said Brock with a shrug.

After slapping him into reality, Mia finally got him to talk sense again. Well, almost. "Well?" she inquired almost impatiently. He grinned stupidly at her, "She didn't yell at me for half a minute!" he said in a giddy manner. The others looked at each other and shook their heads. Sometimes, Ash just seemed too immature to be real. Pikachu looked at its master and shrugged. It was used to Ash's weird moods.

"You know, we should go out and look her up," suggested Gary bringing everyone back to the seriousness of the situation. Brock nodded in agreement and Mia made as if to get up. "Stay," ordered Gary, making her glare at him. "Why should I?" she retorted. He raised an eyebrow at her but Brock cut in. "Because you can hardly walk," he said calmly. Mia pouted and Keya offered to help but all three boys shook their heads. It wasn't that they didn't trust her, they just didn't think she was capable of standing up to her brother. At least, Gary and Brock didn't. Ash just shook his head because the other two were. He didn't have a clue what was happening seeing as his descent from cloud nine was still progressing. "You know, someone could hit my brother over the head with a mullet and he'd still be smiling," remarked Mia. Keya nodded in agreement, wondering why she'd bothered to go after him in the first place. Gary was more her type. Dangerous yet compassionate; cool yet romantic. Brock was well... Brock.

Misty glanced around nervously, waiting by the oak tree in front of the mall as she'd been instructed to do. She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself, cursing her revealing top. Her eye caught sight of her date dressed casually in a silk black top and jeans. His hair was gelled back and his eyes were cold as diamonds, sparkling in the distance. She shivered again, feeling a sudden thrill run up her spine. "Hey," he said, casually swinging his jacket, which had previously been flung over one shoulder, aiming so well that warmed Misty up a great deal more. She didn't realise it was years of experience with other girls. Blushing, she smiled shyly and looked away.

Jack took in the sight of Misty and smirked. He outfit was very revealing and much more to his satisfactory. He wasn't, however, surprised. Many girls had fallen for his charm and changed just for him. He'd gotten used to it – No. He expected it. He smirked, as he looked her up and down, thinking of the best approach. It was obvious she was a virgin just by the untainted look about her. He wouldn't strike... not just yet. It was clear her friends were going to be very defensive for quite some time and he didn't want to take any chances. He'd win her trust first. Besides, it would be more enjoyable that way.

"So... where are we going?" stammered Misty in embarrassment. "How about my place?" Jack suggested almost lazily. Misty looked shocked for a moment. "You... your... me... I..." she began, stuttering and blushing a bright pink. He laughed at her and she seemed mesmerised for a moment. 'He's got a cute laugh... and he tilts his head back like Ash...' she thought in wonder. She blinked and tried to recall what was wrong with the thought but she didn't have the chance to as Jack pulled her close. "You'll be warmer this way," he whispered into her ear, luring her into his trap. Suddenly going to his place didn't seem like a big deal after all.

Misty gasped in astonishment. "You..." she began but ended up gesturing to make up for her loss of words. Jack laughed lightly. The apartment was enormous and the balcony looked out into the City Park. "Actually, it's one of quite a few that I've bought," he replied evenly. Misty stared at him in astonishment as he headed for the bar. "Red or white?" he asked. "Umm... any..." she replied nervously. The apartment was very glamorous and everything in it was top quality brand name stuff. She felt so small and weak in her surroundings that she yelped in surprise when Jack's arm slid around her waist. "Shh... calm down, relax..." he murmured softly into her ear.

After a few moments, Misty was relaxed and slightly drunk. Jack, who, after many years of experience, could hold his liquor easily, stayed sober and noticed everything that happened. When he felt it safe enough, his lips curved at the corners slightly. Misty wasn't too drunk, but enough to not notice. "How about a game of strip poker?" he suggested in a playful yet alluring voice. Misty seemed to suddenly sober up. She stared at Jack carefully. "I mean if you don't want to..." he began, knowing exactly what to say. "No, it's fine," interrupted Misty, "You got any cards?"

Half an hour later, Misty sat in her shirt and underwear, Jack in his jeans. "Hah! I win!" he cried out in triumph and Misty giggled. At least, until she realised she only had her shirt and underwear on. Then she blushed. Jack eyed her calmly. He could ask her to take of her bra for a better look because her shirt was so transparent or her shirt to keep her around. "Shirt," he said with a slight smirk. She looked down and slowly took off her shirt, not even realising he was thinking of anything else.

When Jack won again, he considered throwing away his plans. 'She's pretty hot...' he thought to himself, 'So why not...' His eyes trailed up and down Misty's body for the hundredth time. She was nothing like any of the others. He could see Misty was uncomfortable but smothered his smirk. "Let's stop, ok?" he suggested kindly. Misty nodded in agreement as fast as she could.

"It was... fun having you over," Jack said smoothly, leaning in the doorway, "Are you sure you don't want me to escort you home?" Misty shook her head with utmost certainty. She needed time to think. "Umm... well... I'll be going now, see you later?" she said softly, looking up into his eyes. He nodded and smiled at her. She felt her heart leap as she turned and a hand grabbed her arm. "A parting kiss, please?" he asked with a cute puppy dog expression. She nodded and he tilted her chin up like Ash had done once before. As they kissed, she couldn't help but remember the kisses she had shared with Ash. She broke off the kiss. "I... I have to go," she stammered, fleeing from the building. Jack smirked and walked inside.

Misty walked out of the building and the cold wind hit her head on. She gasped in surprise but walked on with only her determination to carry her on. 'What was that?' she thought, 'Why does Ash keep coming to mind? What does he have to do with anything? He's just a conceited little jerk!' "One that cares enough for you to send out a search party to look for you in this weather?" came a voice. Misty turned in confusion. She knew that voice. "What do you want, Gary?" she asked flatly. "Not what I want, what Ash wants," he replied coolly. "And what's that?" she questioned, beginning to tense. If he had set everyone out to look for her just to win her back... "He wants to know that you're ok, that you won't hold it against him to worry about a friend," Gary answered, a sudden edge to his words. "Here," he said, slipping his jacket around her shoulders. She accepted it gratefully, thinking about what he'd just said. "What I don't get," he began. Misty looked up at him. "What I don't get," he repeated, "Is how you can choose someone who wants you for a one night stand over someone who truly loves you."

((Ok, review please? This fanfic takes up quite a lot of my time and because of my school work I've neglected it for a while. Sorry!! But if I don't get very many reviews, I might stop it because there's not much point in going on, is there? Anyway, so review if you want me to continue! Thnxx!! ))


	29. New discoveries

"You know, one of these days, I'm going to beat all three of them up so badly they'll have to stick a toothbrush up their ass to brush their teeth!" declared Mia in obvious annoyance, "Can't walk, pah! I can so..." She trailed off as she attempted to stand to her feet, finding herself sliding slightly. "Stupid... muscle... cramps..." she muttered, gritting her teeth and falling back in a seating position. Finally looking up, she saw Keya turn around, just in time to see the hollow look in her eyes. "Keya?" she asked, unsure how to approach her. "At least you have people... who care... for you..." she said slowly, turning those blank eyes to Mia who sat, frozen with... she didn't know what, but she knew it wasn't good. She forced herself to speak, "People care for you too, Keya."

Keya stared at the frail child before her, almost as if through her. She laughed. "Who? Me? The bitch who steals everyone's boyfriend? Please," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Try the other one." Mia shook her head so violently it pained her. "That's not true," she whispered, "You can be a good friend, if you tried." Keya stared at the child in disbelief. After all she'd put her through, Mia still believed there was a chance she could change? "You really think so?" she asked weakly. Mia nodded before turning away and seemingly fell asleep, ending the conversation.

Misty turned away from Gary, blushing furiously. "You don't know what you're talking about!" Misty screamed, her bottom lip trembling. "Jack doesn't want me for a one night stand," she said, her voice shaking in a deadly whisper, "He loves me." Gary raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? He told you that, did he?" he asked with a smirk. Misty glared angrily at him. "He does!" she hissed insistently, "And Ash doesn't love me. He doesn't even need me," she said, her eyes beginning to tear. Gary stopped in front of her and looked behind his shoulder to meet her eyes. "Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" he asked softly. Misty, startled into silence, just stared blankly back. Gary smiled, "I thought so," he said, turning back and walking forward, Misty stumbling blindly after him.

The phone rang and Keya picked it up. "Hello?" she said. A muffled voice told her that he'd found Misty and they were headed back to the hotel. Keya sighed in relief. If anything had happened... It'd be her fault for dragging them into this in the first place. She glanced guiltily at the supposedly sleeping child and sighed. Maybe she was right, but she'd be a danger to all of them if she stayed. Her brother was known for his ability to dismiss rape charges against him and he was apart of the Blood Onix gang. Stepping closer to Mia, Keya gasped in surprise. Just above her waist was a tattoo of a Vulpix.

"You're apart of the Vixens?" demanded Keya when Mia finally stirred. Mia stared at her in an uncomprehending expression until the words unjumbled themselves in her brain. She got up suddenly and swore. "Yeah," she replied stiffly, "What's it to you?" Keya stared back at her in awe. The vixens were known for overtaking other gangs' territories to keep them from the torture of others and their success was well known. So far, only a few gangs had been able to stand up to them, the Black Onix included. The vulpix was the sign of one of the stronger members in the clan, a leader with exceptional strength and the ability to fight without pokemon. Looking at the frail figure before her, it seemed an unreasonable idea. "Don't worry, I won't tell," she said off handedly. "Who said I cared?" retorted Mia, but relaxed visibly.

Just then, Brock and Ash broke through the door, eyes glancing at every corner of the room. Mia and Keya stared at them, not believing how childish they could act. Well, they could believe it, but it didn't stop them feeling that way. "Is she here? Is she back?" asked Ash, his words tumbling over each other with each pant. Brock was in the same state. "Guys relax," said Keya, "Gary's found here and they're coming." She rolled her eyes. "Correction, just arrived," drawled Gary, entering with Misty not far behind.

Gary walked directly up to Mia and gave her a hug. "How are you doing?" he asked with a smile. Mia raised an eyebrow, "You saw me just an hour ago," she pointed out. Gary shrugged and sat next to her. Ash seemed to finally wake up upon seeing this and went into a rage. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my sister or else..." he began, his voice rising, but was cut off. "Shut up, bro, I'm fine," interrupted Mia before her brother reached the height of his hysteria. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to her brother, making quick and barely noticeable gestures to Gary who seemed to understand. He suddenly got up and left to sit somewhere else.

"What seems to be the problem?" whispered Gary. Mia had shown him the pendant of the Vixens, meaning something was up. "Keya knows about me," she mumbled into her hands. Gary let out a small groan. "How did that happen?" he asked. After Mia's quick explanation, Gary raised an eyebrow. "How does she know about gangs?" he wondered aloud. Mia rolled her eyes, "Uh, duh! Her brother?" she said sardonically. Gary subconsciously gripped his upper left arm where a black dragonaire was hidden. "If she knows about the Vixens, then the Black Dragons are in danger too," he hissed in alarm. Mia glared at him, "Don't you think I know that?" she demanded, "We're only just beginning to gain power. If Team Rocket think we may be a threat..." she trailed off as Brock yawned and walked pass leisurely.

The next day, they all hung out in the hotel. "What, not going out with your boyfriend today?" asked Ash bitterly. Misty glared at him. "Well if you're going to act like that," she began, turning towards the door and picking up her bag. "Sit down, Misty," said Brock calmly, "No one here's trying to ruin your relationship with Jack." Misty's eyes flared. "Oh, really? Then what was with the whole talk from Gary yesterday? What about your attitude and Ash's towards him? What about your attitudes towards me?" she demanded angrily. "Chill, Misty, none of us are going anywhere anytime soon so you people may as well just get along," said Mia, yawning. "Mmm... what Mia said," added Keya who'd just gotten up a few hours after everyone else. Misty pouted and slumped onto the couch with an unhappy glower.

"You know," commented Mia, "After a whole fortnight or so being stuck here, don't you guys want to go somewhere else?" It had been ages and Misty hadn't heard back from Jack. "No!" she replied quickly. Everyone stared at her in surprise. Out of them all, she complained the most about having to go to the same places all the time. "Umm... I mean... That is... Mia... Umm... Isn't fit to travel! She's only just recovered, she needs more time..." she stuttered. Mia raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? I've been well for two days now! Look, I'm fine!" she insisted, cart-wheeling across the floor. "Just admit it," said Ash flatly, "You just want to hear from your boyfriend." Misty had the decency to blush, glaring furiously at him. "That's so not true!" she exclaimed angrily, more in humiliation than really meaning it. Keya rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, Misty, you're not the first," drawled Keya. Misty threw up her hands with a passionate fury and stormed out of the door.

"What do they mean?" muttered Misty, "They don't know what they're talking about! He's the sweetest, cutest, kindest..." "Talking about me?" asked a voice that made her heart flutter. She turned to face Jack's radiant smile and she smiled back. "Hey," she said, feeling her voice starting to falter. He slid gracefully onto the rock beside her and snaked an arm around her waist. She shivered at his touch, but blushed when she noticed what she was wearing. It was a warm sunny day, one that Keya would have chosen to walk around in a bikini and jeans to get a tan and yet here she was, sitting in her shorts and a shirt a few sizes too large for her. She felt his hand under her shirt, resting just above her hips. It gave her a tingling sensation down her spine. Leaning in, he sent kisses down her neck. "What's with the shirt?" he whispered, "If you've got it, flaunt it, and you've definitely got it." Misty blushed and Jack sat back, laughing at her expression. In his laugh, although Misty was too embarrassed to notice, there was a trace of malice.

"So, you wanna hang out tomorrow?" asked Jack. Misty looked up and gazed into his hazel eyes. There was something about him. A dangerous air that made him irresistible... "Sure," she breathed, trying to snatch herself away from whatever was drawing her towards him, but without success.

((He does have hazel eyes, right? I've forgotten and 28 chapters are a lot to read just to see whether some guy has hazel eyes or not. Sorry about waiting so long to update! It's school holidays for me now, so I'll have some more time. Anyway, please review, I need some feedback desperately. I think I completely ruined my prose for English... Well, until the next chapter, ciao!))


	30. The search

"So what's with the cartwheels again?" asked Gary with a raised eyebrow. "How many days have I been stuck in that stupid chair? I have to do something if we're not going to go anywhere for a while," replied Mia. "Mia, sit down. You need your breakfast," said Brock calmly. Mia looked as if she were about to protest, but a yawn from Keya stopped her midway to watch in mild surprise. "Wow, congratulations, Keya. You actually woke before Ash for a change," she said, impressed. Gary snorted in contempt. "Please," he drawled, "That's not exactly a fabulous achievement," he said, motioning to where Ash lay, sprawled on his bed. "Shut up," snapped Keya in an irritable tone, "I'm not a morning person. Don't talk to me before I brush my teeth or I'll take your head off." "But it's already 11am," said Mia innocently, receiving a growl and a death glare from Keya, with an added slam of the bathroom door.

"Hey, anyone seen Misty?" asked Ash after he'd finally woken up. Brock paused in thought halfway through making Ash's eggs. Gary seemed to freeze up, thinking about the most likely place she'd be headed. Mia stopped chewing her breakfast to think. Keya seemed indifferent, but at a closer inspection, one could see that her eyes glared at a spot on the table, the hand her fork was in tightened. The sudden stillness answered Ash's question.

"We've got to find her," said Keya. Everyone turned to look at her, startled. "It isn't their first date. My brother isn't willing to keep her around for long. If anything's going to happen, it'll happen today," she said calmly. "We have to find her," echoed Ash through gritted teeth. Gary, Brock and Mia exchanged glances. "I'll check the mall," declared Keya. Brock shot her a weary glance. "What?" she demanded irritably, "I won't go shopping, ok? It's just that I know my way around a shopping mall much better than the rest of you." Brock and Gary exchanged glances and a shrug. "Ok, I'll check out the park," said Mia, "My pokemon will be a better help there." Brock nodded, "And I'll check the alleyways," he said. "I'll check the bars and stuff around here. Keya, give me the list you had," said Gary, holding a hand out to Keya. She handed over the piece of paper, if a little reluctantly. "That leaves me with Jack's apartment," said Ash, his eyes darkening at the thought. "Ok people, keep your mobiles in hand. I think we're going to need them," said Mia, a darkness lurking beneath her cheery voice.

"Hey Candy," called out a sharp voice, cutting into the chattering within the mall. Candy flicked her baby blue eyes towards the speaker lazily. "Oh hey there Keya, how's it going?" she said in a smooth voice, sweet and thickly coated with honey. Keya stopped in front of the girl, 3 years older than herself and obsessed with her brother. She wore a top made of a slinky, silvery material that glittered and shone, the neckline dropping to almost her waistline, a single cuff beneath her chest to keep it together. With it, she wore denim shorts and knee-length leather boots.

Her long brown hair was casually flung behind her shoulder when Keya halted. "You seen Jack?" she asked. Candy blinked her long, thick lashes at her innocently. "No, why? Something wrong?" she asked sweetly. Keya forced down a scowl and smiled back. "Oh, not really. He's just planning to fuck my friend," she said, noting with satisfaction as Candy's smile faltered. "When did you see him, Candy?" she asked again, her voice, razor sharp. "He left half an hour ago," replied Candy, pouting. Keya turned around and left without bothering to say thank you. "Tell him I'm still available when you see him," called out Candy. Keya rolled her eyes and walked on.

"Right, ok. Call the others, will you? Yeah? Ok, cool. Thanks Keya, bye," said Mia, flipping her mobile phone closed. Keya rang her first in hopes of her catching Misty before they left for wherever else they might be going. "Ok, Pidgeot, fly. Find Misty!" she commanded, and Pidgeot took flight. Misdreavus and Girrafarig were sent into the forest as Mia swung herself gracefully onto Ponyta. "Comeon, Ponyta, we have a friend to find!" she whispered into its ear, nudging Ponyta to gallop forward.

Misty sat on a large fallen trunk, playing with a blade of grass as they chatted lightly about anything and everything. Misty was conscious of his arm around her waist as their skin made contact where there was little but strings to cover her bare back. Her new black top, acquired just this morning, had a neckline that dipped relatively well, but other than that, the front of the top was rather disappointing to Jack. Her tight skirt, its hem reaching half way down her upper thigh, was accompanied by heels nearly impossible to walk in on a flat surface, let alone a park.

"So why me?" she asked, looking up into his blue eyes. For a moment, they seemed to turn a hazel colour, and she was staring at Ash's eyes, only they didn't hold the same depth. It wasn't Ash who answered. "Because you're you and there's no one else I'd rather be with," he said in his alluring voice. Misty began to find it hard to breathe, but whether it was because blues eyes had replaced hazel or because of what he'd said, she wasn't sure. Jack pulled her closer to him, leaning in to kiss her neck gently. The kisses trailed upwards, towards her rose pink lips. Misty gasped and Jack broke off, scowling with irritation inside. "What is..." he began but broke off when he turned to see what Misty was looking at. Misdreavus floated away, obviously to report back to Mia. Misty tugged gently at Jack's silk shirt, "Let's go," she whispered. Jack didn't hesitate, picking her up and walking towards his car, noticing how her skirt began to ride up her thigh.

Mia and Ponyta arrived, only just in time to see Jack's car turn the corner. Cursing, she flipped open her mobile phone. "Hey Brock? I think he's headed your way. I don't know! No, it's too early for them to go hang at a bar. I know it's already 2pm! I wasn't the one who woke late, ok? That was Ash! Yeah, well it's not my fault! I couldn't exactly gallop down the street with Ponyta after them, could I? Yeah, I'll phone Ash to check out whether he's got there yet. No I don't know why Jack lives so far away! Look, you're not making sense. Just chill and keep on the lookout, alright?" she said, irritation and frustration clearly showing. She snapped her mobile shut with a vengeance and headed towards the mall.

Misty gazed out the window. "So, where to?" asked Jack, one hand on the steering wheel, the other twirling his sunglasses. "Huh?" asked Misty, snapping out of her dazed state. "Sorry, did you say something?" Jack pushed back his annoyance and repeated the question coolly. Misty shrugged, "Wherever you want to go," she replied, turning back to the window. "Ok, lunch it is, then," he said with a smile. She turned around to smile blandly back. "Hey, what the..." Jack cried out in surprise, skidding to a halt. Misty blinked in bewilderment and looked. Brock was standing in the middle of the road.

He walked up to the car, grabbing Misty's arm. "Come on, Misty. We're going," he said firmly, attempting to get her to step out of the car, but she resisted, shaking her head. "No," she said, struggling to free herself from his grasp. "Hey, you heard the lady, now get lost," drawled the voice beside her. Brock glared at him. "Stay out of it, Jack," he said, spitting out his name as if it were poison. Misty yanked her arm away with astonishing strength, making Brock stare at her in confusion and shock. "Drive," she said firmly, and Brock watched helplessly as Jack drove off. He didn't realise Jack had been on his mobile while he was struggling to get Misty out of the car, nor the three males who suddenly appeared by his side. It was the last thing he saw before he was knocked out.

Keya walked frantically, around and around the table Mia sat at in the food court. "Keya, sit down," she said firmly. "But... but Brock! He hasn't answered any of our calls!" she cried out in despair. Mia thought idly that Keya was taking far too much concern in the lack of response they'd had from Brock's mobile. "Will you relax? Give him ten more minutes. If he doesn't respond to our... correction, your messages, then we'll go look for him, ok?" she said. Keya stopped circling Mia to stare at her for a moment, then began pacing again. Mia put a hand to her head, she was beginning to get a headache. It was true, they hadn't heard from Brock for over half an hour now and Mia should've been worried, but to her, Brock was someone she couldn't see in trouble. He was normally the one who resolved troubles. Mia glanced at her watch and then at Keya, sighing. "Fine, we're going, we're going," she said with a roll of her eyes. She barely had time to get up before Keya grabbed her wrist and somehow managed to run out the mall in her incredibly thin heels. "How does she do that?" muttered Mia, glancing down at Keya's shoes.

((Oh... fascinating! Will Gary and Ash find Misty in time? Will Misty realise Jack's true intentions before it is too late? Or will Jack's goal be completed? Will Keya and Mia find Brock? Who was Jack on the phone with and why did the strangers suddenly decide to tackle Brock? Why is Keya so anxious to find him? Find out, in the next chapter!

Lolz, ok, sorry. Just a bit of fun! Please review! Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? I mean, Misty's Hope is coming to an end, so support it till the end! ... Or is it? All depends on your reviews and whether you want me to make the story longer or not! So review!

Oh yeah. And Jade Destiny? She's infatuated with him because she thinks she's falling for him. She can't handle the overwhelming emotion she gets from Ash so she's trying to run away.))


	31. The truth begins

"Brock!" she called out, fear and worry evident in her voice. Her eyes widened and she ran, collapsing besides a figure on the side of the road. "Keya? What is it?" asked Mia, running towards her. She gasped and gave a squeak, falling besides Keya who was trying to sit Brock up. Mia grabbed his wrist and relaxed slightly. Only knocked out, not dead. Keya sat him up against the wall and a groan escaped his lips. Knowing he was alive, she broke into sobs. Brock opened his eyes and looked weakly at the girl collapsed on him and the one who sat besides her, looking on calmly. He gave a weak smile. "Hey, relax, I'm ok, Keya. Don't cry," he said softly, stroking her hair.

Mia could tell that even such a small gesture required much effort, but she stayed silent. Keya stopped sniffling and glared at Brock. "Who said I was crying because you were hurt?" she demanded angrily, shocking both Brock and Mia, "I was only scared to death that you'd dare to leave me!" she cried indignantly and punched his arm with a huff, turning away. Mia smothered a giggle, looking away to avoid Brock's expression. "I'm sorry," he replied, making Keya turn around and glare at him. "Well you should be!" she replied before hugging him. Brock winced but didn't pull back. A glance over Keya's shoulder told him that Mia was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Keya like Brock, Keya likes Brock!" chanted Mia continuously, skipping besides Keya. The older girl growled, "Shut up!" she mumbled, "I do not!" but even that was said only half heartedly. Brock had been placed on Pidgeot and flown ahead. Keya looked away from the girl who looked and acted like the seasons. Dressed in winter white, with the complexion of autumn, a summer personality and filled with the hopes of spring. Like the seasons, she was free. She didn't understand, couldn't. She'd never understand Jack's hold over her, never understand why she was the way she was.

Mia had stopped chanting, looking up at Keya almost wonderingly. Noticing this, Keya blushed, but no one could possibly tell under the amount of make up she used. "You aren't what you seem, are you?" she remarked lightly, startling Keya. "What are you talking about?" she said, looking at the child with fake annoyance. Inside, she was shaking with fear. Was it finally time for someone to see beneath the layers she'd built up around herself, time for someone to see who she truly was? Mia nodded slowly to herself, making Keya fidget uncomfortably. "People have let you down, haven't they?" she stated, rather than asked. Keya turned away, not ready to face someone who knew the truth. "They have, and Misty saw it, as did Brock," she continued slowly. Keya, startled, looked at the child in surprise. The summer sunshine had left and cool, winter understanding had replaced it. She turned away again. "What would you know? You're only a child," she said bitterly.

Mia stared intently at Keya and she was forced to look at those hazel eyes, filled with understanding. "I know more than you think, Keya. I know the feeling of being betrayed, the feeling of loss. I understand the feeling of helplessness and hatred. But sometimes, it is better to know and understand than not know at all. To be a person with knowledge of pain will prepare you for understanding and accepting. You have known pain too much, and your step-brother has forced you to acknowledge anger as the only other emotion you should ever feel. But it doesn't have to be that way. You are your own person. You are the one who controls your emotions and it is your choice whether you want your brother to control you or not," she said.

Keya listened with slight astonishment. Then, she couldn't help it, she smiled. It was a genuine smile, one that true friends give each other and receive in return. Mia smiled back and Keya laughed. No more did it sound like the shrill of one who's intent was to capture the attention of males in any desperate way she could understand. Now it was filled with the sound of summer. "Gee, you really sound like a philosopher, you know that, kid?" she said with a warm smile and ruffled Mia's hair, laughing like an older sister would when Mia squealed in annoyance.

When they reached Brock, he had rested and was nursing a few bruises. Other than that, he was fine. "Hey," he said with a smile upon Keya and Mia's approach. "Hey," they replied together with a smile. Brock looked at Keya in wonder. Something had changed. He looked at her in confusion, trying to figure out what had happened. It was as if she was... healed, from something. She was smiling and Brock was forced to acknowledge his feelings for her. When Keya sat down beside him, he felt his heart beat faster and tried to ignore it. He prayed Mia would stay around for fear he would embarrass himself. "Hey, I'm going to go check up on Gary and Ash, ok?" said Mia with a smile. Brock looked at her with fear and shock mixed with hope and happiness. "Yeah, no problem," replied Keya. Her voice was light and cheery, something one didn't hear from Keya much. Was that a wink when Mia turned away from them?

"So, how do you like it here?" asked Jack. Misty glanced briefly up at him and faked a smile. "Oh, it's beautiful," she assured him. And so it was, but she was in no mood to enjoy it. The view was breath taking, but Misty wasn't in the mood. The sky was a beautiful blue and there was a cool breeze blowing. On top of the cliff they could see the small rows of islands in the distance. Yet her mind drifted. She couldn't help but think of her friends. What were they doing? Why were they trying to find her? What was with the search party? 'Probably Ash overreacting again,' she thought bitterly. She looked up at Jack who was gazing out at the shimmering blue sea. He wouldn't hurt her, would he? She shook away the thoughts and the secret delight she found herself feeling in knowing that Ash had cared enough to take the time to search for her. 'No,' she told herself fiercely, 'You hate him and his obsessiveness, remember?'

"Hey Brock?" she said. Brock turned to face her. Still the same face with the same heavy make up, yet it seemed so different. "Yeah?" he replied, butterflies in his stomach. Keya leaned in and hugged him, "Thank you," she whispered. He looked at her, startled to see the same Keya he'd escorted back to the hotel after the encounter with her brother. "For what?" he asked, puzzled. "For believing in and caring for me," she said simply. Brock seemed to accept this and relaxed into her embrace, putting an arm around her. "You don't need to thank me for that," he replied with a smile when Keya put her head on his shoulder, "No one should need to be thanked for that."

"So why are you here, Misty?" asked Jack so suddenly, it startled Misty out of her thoughts. "What?" she asked, confused. Jack's soft complexion seemed to have slipped, and a slight trace of impatience could be seen in his face. Misty bit her lip and looked away, "I'm sorry. I haven't been myself..." she trailed off. 'What you mean is that you haven't been yourself since you started going out with him,' a voice in her mind sneered. She pushed it away and smiled at Jack. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, ok?" she said brightly. Jack smiled back, "I'm sure you will," he replied. Misty missed the way his lips curled at the corners and the slight gleam of malice in his eyes.

Mia smothered a giggle for the second time today and walked away. She wanted to yell out in happiness for her friends and congratulate them on finally finding each other, but she didn't want to spoil the moment. Turning the corner, she wanted to squeal and jump up and down with happiness and excitement but contained herself, because down the street was a girl running away from three guys, the same three that had injured Brock, but Mia wasn't to know that, she was concentrating on the girl. "Jay?" she exclaimed, startled.

Mia ran forward and stopped in front of the three thugs, Jay falling into step besides her. "Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded. They stared incredulously at her. Was that all they were up against? Some scruffy little kids? Mia glanced at their right arm. A black band was tied just below the shoulder and her eyes darkened. Black Onix. "Get lost, kid," said one, sneering, "We just want some information out of your little buddy over there." Mia glanced at Jay in confusion. Jay had always been a strong fighter, surly she could have taken on these three? Where were her pokemon? "I'm telling you, I don't know a Misty!" she cried out, startling Mia. "What do you want with Misty?" asked Mia, crossing her arms and glaring at them. Jay was the same age as Mia with brown hair but she had emerald eyes.

The one who had spoken last time, most likely the leader of the group, smiled a smile filled with malice. "Not what we want with Misty, but those who know her. I suppose you're the little vixen called Mia, then?" he said. Mia held her breath and glanced at Jay who shook her head slightly, and she relaxed. 'Don't do anything stupid,' she told herself, 'They don't know you're in the gang.' She stood up to them bravely, "So what?" she demanded. "So," continued the leader, "We've got to stop you from ruining Jack's date." With that, he advanced towards her, but she was faster. Dodging from his grip, she grabbed Jay's hand. "Run!" she called out to her friend and they ran. "Pidgeot!" cried Mia, jumping onto the bird pokemon's back, Jay climbing on behind her. "Fly Pidgeot, fly!" she called out, and they took off into the sky, leaving the three Black Onyx members looking after them.

Keya and Brock broke apart in surprise when they saw Pidgeot take flight with two girls on its back. "What the..." began Brock, but Keya gasped, cutting off his sentence. He was about to question her with something, but the look of fear in Keya's eyes stopped him. "Brock, you've got to trust me, run!" she whispered hurriedly. Brock stared at her in confusion but was forced to stay silent when he found himself being dragged along after her to hide in the nearby forest area of the park.

"What was that?" demanded Brock. Keya sighed and sat down, head in hands. "They were sent by my brother," she replied miserably. Brock gave a sharp intake of breath. "What?" he asked. Keya stared guiltily up at him and sighed. "My brother is apart of the Black Onix gang," she mumbled, "He must have sent them after you two because he knew you'd interfere with his plans. He's always abusing his gang rights like that." Brock sighed and sat down besides Keya and sighed. "You're not mad at me?" she practically squeaked almost inaudibly. Brock looked at her in astonishment. "No, why would I be?" he asked, surprised. "Well, seeing as Jack's my brother and all..." she said, trailing off, fidgeting. Brock gave a small laugh and shook his head, "Your brother is your brother. There's no need to hold what your brother has done against you, you're two different people," he said. Keya seemed to study Brock's expression. There was no trace of sweet deceit, just pure kindness. "Thank you," she said, falling into his arms for the second time in just one day.

"Hey Gary? Yeah, Jay's with me. No I haven't seen Misty. No they weren't chasing us for information about the Vixens. Gary, shut up. Just go to 'Star', ok? No, I mean the one near Jack's apartment. They have a chain of clubs. Look, that's not the point, ok? Just get there," she said irritably into her phone. She turned around to look at Jay. "Where do you want us to drop you off?" she asked. Jay looked at Misty with a weary smile. "Headquarters if it's ok. I'm too tired to walk," she replied. Mia was about to ask why but she saw the bandaging around Jay's stomach. "Vixens or personal?" she asked instead. Jay looked away. "Both," she whispered. Mia stopped asking questions. The whole of the Vixens knew about Jay's troubles. The love of her life was Travis of the Black Onix, Jack's second in command.

"So you wanna ditch this scene?" asked Jack. Misty shrugged, "Whatever you want," she said with a distracted smile. Jack's eyes narrowed at her distance but he kept his temper. This was his chance to get back at Brock for daring to challenge him, at Keya for defying him. "Come on," he said, slinging his arm around her shoulders and walking her towards his car.

"So I'll see you on my way back from the competition, right?" said Mia with a forced smile. Jay stared at her and smiled weakly. "Yeah, yeah I guess so," she replied with a dazed look as she entered the main bar owned by the Vixens. Shaking her head, Mia sigh. "Come on, Pidgeot, let's go," she whispered and they flew off. Mia stopped Pidgeot so that they hung mid air. "Come on Pidgeot, follow that car!" she called and they flew down after Misty.

"Misty!" cried a voice. Misty looked around in confusion. She knew that voice. "Mia?" she said aloud, startled. Jack swore under his breath, but Misty didn't seem to notice. "Misty, come on! Tell Jack to stop the car and come with me!" called Mia desperately. Misty looked up to see Pidgeot beside her window, just above Jack's car. "I can't!" she shouted back, seeming to withdraw within herself. Mia jumped off Pidgeot and onto the roof of the car, something Jay had once taught her to do long ago. She had scorned at it, but now she was thankful for the idea. "Stop the car!" she called again. Jack swore and skidded to a halt. Both Misty and Mia screamed as Mia was launched into the air and almost hit a nearby building. Instead, Pidgeot blocked her path and she fell to the ground, not as injured as she may have been.

Misty made to open the car door but Jack held her arm. "Mia!" she told him frantically, "I need to see if she's alright!" Jack smothered his outrage. The Black Onix members seemed to have failed. "She is," he said calmly, trying to reassure her, knowing that if she didn't step out of the car, it would most probably be enough to make her believe that Misty didn't care for them anymore. "Look. She's getting up with barely a scratch," he added and Misty looked. He was right. Thanks to pidgeot, Mia's hair had slipped out of her pigtails and she had a few grazes that Misty was too far to see. Other than that, she was relatively unhurt. Misty nodded slowly, "Alright. We can go," she finally said and Jack took off. He didn't see the look of sadness and despair in her eyes as Ash might have, nor did he see her single tear.

((Sorry, I've been in my sappy mood lately. Well, at least it's longer than usual...))


	32. First tears

Mia watched the car speed away, a heavy feeling of despair settling over her. With a sigh and a groan, she got into a seating position and examined her arms and legs. Cuts and bruises adorned her previously pale, unflawed skin. She sighed and picked herself up, wincing at the slight pain on her shoulder. She blinked blankly and noticed that there was blood on her white shirt. Gingerly, she lifted the cloth from the wound and found a deep cut. Looking onto the floor, there was a knife with a piece of black cloth around it. Mia stared at in disbelievingly. "They need markers to identify their own weapons?" she wondered aloud incredulously.

"Are you sure you're alright? Well, fine. Which chain of clubs again? Star? What kind of name is that anyway? Yes, I'm at the right club. It's called Star, isn't it? Well sorry! I don't exactly learn which gang owns what you know. Look, this is getting off the topic? Yeah, I'll meet you there, bye," said Gary with a sigh. The hunt for Misty was far from over and if he didn't order another drink soon, the bartender will begin to wonder. He'd turned down at least 10 dances, yet didn't seem to want to drink away some issue or other.

"C'mon, we're here," said Jack, pulling to a stop. "Here where?" asked Misty, confused. Jack laughed. "Star, of course!" he replied with an almost cold smile. Misty shivered delicately, but allowed herself to be drawn inside the noisy club. It was only eight, but it was already packed. She winced as soon as she got passed the bouncers. The noise was deafening. "Jack! I don't want to be here!" she called out over the loud music, but Jack either didn't hear her over the loud music, or didn't want to hear her. She tried tugging at his sleeve, but that just made him pull her further in.

Gary turned his head slightly to look at the door again. A flash of orange seemed to have been pulled into the club. Gary got up, easing himself away form the group of sluts that surrounded him, careful not to let his tattoo show. They all wore black with a hair clips made of onyx and black bands around their upper left arm. He kept his disgust to himself. The Black Onix were notorious for their infamous female sex slaves.

"How do I look?" asked Keya, twirling around in a skimpy black dress, an onyx hair clip keeping up her hair and a black ribbon around her upper left arm. Brock made a face. He didn't like her dressing up as a whore, but for Misty's sake, he wouldn't say anything. "Well?" she demanded with a childish pout. Brock almost laughed. She looked like a toddler with a model's figure. "You look like a whore. In a good way," he quickly amended after seeing the look on her face. She rolled her eyes. "Well, I suppose it was the image I was trying to come across..." she began, then looked startled when Mia ran up to them.

"Come on! I think they've gone to Star!" she called out, motioning with her right hand. As they stepped forward, Brock gave a sharp intake of breath and Keya gasped aloud. "Mia, your shoulder!" she practically squealed. Mia raised her eyes. When Keya was being evil, she was downright bitchy but when she was being nice, there were just times when you couldn't believe how over exaggerated it felt. "Keya, I'm fine. It's not too bad. I'll get it checked up later. Our first priority's Misty. Can you two get into the club? I'm too young to pass through the doors but you two can," she said calmly, although there might have been a hint of rising hysteria, no one could really tell.

As soon as they were in the club, Jack dragged Misty onto the dance floor. Gone was his patience, his act of adoration. Now, only his brutality showed. Roughly, he pulled her to him and began to run his hands all around her body. "Jack! Let me go!" she cried, struggling to pull herself free from his grasp, but he only held on tighter. "Why, Princess?" he spat out, "Wasn't this what you wanted? A date with me? Something exciting? Well, you got it," he snarled.

"Hey! Let her go!" called out Gary, dangerously. Jack turned around and sneered. "And to what do we owe this pleasant meeting, Dragon?" he asked loudly, spitting out the last word. The club fell silent all around them. The Black Onix members turned to face them, hands on their weapons and surrounding them with a menacing smile on every face. Misty, lost in the ways of gangs, didn't notice what was happening. She only understood the need for Gary to get her out of there as fast as possible.

"Come on, Jack, this has gone far enough. Let Misty go," continued Gary in a strained voice, obviously measuring up his opponents. "Hmm... Let me think... No," he drawled back with a smirk, pulling Misty close and tilting her chin forcefully so that she had to look at him. "I haven't had my fun with her yet, have I?" he said slowly, stroking her face. Misty turned away, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She didn't notice the glares the female Black Onix members gave her or the cheering that took part from the rest of the club.

Gary finally stepped forward, but Jack turned around quickly to halt him with a glare. "Don't even think about it, Dragon. You're outnumbered," he sneered. Gary glared back, knowing this was true. Forced to hold back, forced to listen to Misty's whimpering. He felt hopeless and lost. "Hey! Who said being outnumbered meant you'd lose?" demanded Mia, standing at the doorway, arms crossed and glaring. Beside her stood Brock and Keya, more accessories than anything, but it was enough.

Everyone was surprised that Keya stood besides them. It made them question Jack's authority, something he didn't particularly like. "What are you doing, Keya?" he hissed sharply. "Defying you," she replied coolly. Jack's gaze hardened and Keya's grip on Brock's hand grew tighter. "Move away from them, Keya, or I _will_ hurt you," he said in a strained voice, filled with anger and similar to Gary's previous one. "No," she shot back coldly with hardly a flinch.

Jack glared. "Do what you want to my sister," he hissed, and motioned his head towards them. The Black Onix members smiled nastily and began to walk towards her. Brock moved her behind him. Jack dragged Misty towards the back entrance but Gary ran after them, only to be faced with a couple of the female Black Onix members and lots of daggers. "Gary!" called out Mia with relief rushing through her voice. "Yeah?" he muttered, stepping back from the blades. "This!" she said cheerfully and, with a sudden movement, yanked the stack of chairs by the walk so that it fell crashing down. The girls screamed and tried to evade the falling chairs, but some were too slow. "Go!" shouted Mia. Keya and Brock fled, running towards the back entrance, Mia and Gary running through it.

"Let me go!" said Misty through gritted teeth, trying to get jack to release her. "No," he replied without even a glance at her, heading towards the car. "Hey! Didn't we tell you to leave her alone already?" shouted Mia, glaring at Jack. He smirked. "What are you going to do about it?" he drawled. "Force you to release her," she snapped and ran forward, Gary behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks as Jack grinned maliciously, holding a gun aimed at her. "Take your friends and leave if you don't want this little angel here getting hurt," he said, directing his words to Gary. "Gary! Don't listen to him! He won't hurt me!" said Mia slowly, getting a slow smile from Jack. "Oh?" he asked with a malicious grin, "Do you really believe that, Dragon?" he sneered. Gary clenched his fist and stood still. "Gary!" called out Mia again, only this time with impatience as Jack began leading the struggling Misty into his car, his gun still pointed to Mia.

When Jack eventually drove off, he faced a fuming Mia, Brock and Keya standing silently beside him. "Why didn't you go after them?" she demanded with utter annoyance. Gary raised an eyebrow. "Where's Jack going?" he asked calmly. "Well, we won't be able to figure that out now that you've let him get away!" replied Mia sarcastically. Gary ignored her, "Keya?" he asked. "To his apartment," she replied automatically. "And who is at the apartment, much better at ripping apart Jack with his anger than any of us?" he continued. "Oh..." was the only thing that Mia could seem to say. "He's got a gun," pointed out Brock. Gary raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't full," he replied simply. Mia almost died with rage, "And you let him get away?" she yelled, "When we could have saved her just then?" Gary raised an eyebrow. "I think," began Brock slowly, "That having Ash save her would help her... shall we say, recovery?"

Mia stared blankly at them. "Have you ever thought that he might not take her to the apartment? That Ash might not succeed or die trying? That Misty might actually get hurt?" she demanded quietly. Both boys fell silent. "It won't happen," said Keya firmly, "Because we're going to be there if Ash fails, right?" She tried a smile and it seemed to be accepted. Mia sighed. "Come on, then," she said, calling out Pidgeot. Gary called out his Dragonite and prided in the gasps of astonishment. "Ha! Ash's Charizard and my Misdreavus are stronger!" she declared with a teasing smile. "Misty, remember?" grumbled Gary, and Mia laughed as they set out on their pokemon, Brock riding with Gary and Keya riding with Mia.

"Why are you doing this?" whispered Misty, fear evident in her voice. Jack gave her a black smile, "Because I always get what I want; always," he said, softly stroking her face. She shrunk away from him and Jack's smile disappeared, anger replacing it. He slapped her heavily and smiled in satisfaction when she cried out in pain. "Now be a good girl and don't make any trouble for me when we go into the hotel or you're a goner, understand?" he said, waving his gun at her. She nodded, still whimpering and sobbing quietly.

Jack lead Misty into the hotel. She was too tired and too scared to fight back as he dragged her into the lift, past the female clerk with a seductive smile and wave. Inside the lift however, Jack changed as soon as the doors closed. He forcefully pushed her to the wall, where she tried to kick him away in vain. He was too strong for her and had years of experience, enough to know how she'd react and prepared for it. He vehemently kissed her, trying to pry open her mouth. Tears ran down Misty's cheeks as she tried to resist. There were bruises beginning to form where he held her pinned down as he began to attempt to tear off her top.

When they arrived at Jack's level, the doors opened to reveal Misty in only her bra and underwear. Her top had been torn apart and now lay as a stringy black mess in the elevator, her skirt in one corner and her shoes in random directions. She was crying but didn't resist Jack pulling her towards his apartment; couldn't. She didn't see the point. This whole thing started just because she wanted Ash to notice her, to promise her he'd be faithful and loyal. The thoughts made her tears flow faster. When Jack reached the door, she felt as if there was nothing left to live for. When he began to open the door, she stopped crying, to tired to even care. When the door fully opened, Jack was on the ground. Misty blinked in surprise as Ash magically appeared out of the doorway. "You lowlife bastard!" he yelled, pushing Jack to the ground and landing another punch at his stomach.

((I'm so sorry I didn't write!!! I was trying to get it updated as soon as possible, honestly, but some stuff came up. Anyway, the chapters up now, at least! Will someone please check my grammar?

Oh yeah, please review!!! It's almost the end of 'Misty's Hope' and I'd love it if you reviewed for the last few chapters. Thanks!!!))


	33. Forever and Always

Jack, recovering quickly, moved his head away so that Ash's next punch landed on the floor. Rolling over the younger boy, he attempted to aim a punch but Ash got up quickly. Jack followed suit and they circled each other, measuring up their opponent. Ash was shorter, but fairly strong and more agile whereas Jack was more cunning and experienced.

Ash charged at the older boy, who side stepped and brought his knee up to Ash's stomach. Ash doubled over, but not before he tripped up his opponent and brought him crashing to the ground. Slowly, Ash got up and ran forward at Jack, who had just stood up. Jack, not being prepared, was pushed to the wall as Ash striked out at him, blow after blow. Each blow was filled with hatred and anger, despair and jealousy, loss and love. When Jack finally got away, he stood calmly with a gun pointed at Ash. "Stay away from me," he said dangerously. Ash froze, his feet seemingly rooted to the ground. He pointed at Misty, "You, come here right now or your little playmate will pay... with his life."

Misty stood, backing up against the wall, not wanting to walk closer. _Walk you fool! _No! He'll... he'll hurt me! _So what? If you don't go, Ash will be the one who gets hurt, and for your mistake as well! _If he didn't sleep with Keya... _Well, you went out with jack, didn't you? You wanted to get back at him and you did. This is the consequence you must take. _No..._ You love Ash, don't you? _Yes..._ You don't want to see him hurt, right? _Yes..._ Then you know what you have to do._

Misty finally began to edge towards Jack. Seeing this Ash cried out, "No! Misty! Stay where you are!" She ignore him and continued, putting one foot in front of the other, only concentrating on walking forward, so she was surprised when a hand grabbed her arm and refused to let her go. "No! I won't let you do this, not because of me," he said, looking directly into her eyes. Misty's own suddenly filled to the brim with unshed tears. "Ash..." she whispered, "I never meant for... for this to happen," she said through sobs. "I know. Listen to me, don't go," he said firmly, but she shook her head. "I can't, I have to go..." she mumbled and slipped her arm from Ash's grasp.

"No!" cried out a voice, and all three of them looked out of the window to see Mia and Keya jumping in through the opened window. "Don't walk any closer, Misty, the gun's empty!" called out Keya. Growling, Ash lunged at Jack who, knowing he was outnumbered, tried to run away, but Ash pushed him so that, losing his balance, his head hit the decorative wall lamp and he crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"Misty!" sighed Ash as she ran into his arms, sobbing. "Ash, I'm so sorry, I'm... I'm..." she said, her sobs breaking up her sentences. "Shh," he said comfortingly, "Everything's alright now." Misty shook her head. "No, no it isn't," she murmured into his shirt, "I shouldn't have... I..." Ash cut in before she could continue, "It's over. It's all in the past, except for one thing..." he said, trailing off. Misty looked up at him, "What?" she asked softly. "Do you forgive me?" he asked gently. "Yes," she said, placing her head on his shoulder. "Do you forgive me?" she asked. Ash pulled her away gently to look into her eyes. "Look at me, Misty. I swear to you, I never blamed you from the start," he said with such force that she couldn't do anything but nod.

"I'll always love you, ok?" he said tenderly. Misty's tears began to fall. "And I you, forever and always," she promised. "Forever and always," he agreed. Their lips met and they shared the one kiss they would never forget and treasure for the rest of their lives.

"How romantic," sighed Keya. "Mmm..." agreed Mia with a smile. Keya turned to face Mia, "You reckon we should break them up?" she asked. They took another look. "Nah," they both said in unison, shaking their heads. Then, quietly, they jumped out of the open window where Pidgeot was waiting to give them some privacy.

"They are so right for each other, don't you reckon?" asked Keya, turning around to face Brock. He smiled back, "To think, a few weeks ago you were planning how to break them up," he said with a grin. Keya kicked his leg and he laughed, putting his arms around her waist. "Honestly, do you have to sit in his lap, Keya? There are 5 extra chairs," pointed out Mia with a roll of her eyes. Keya stuck out her tongue. "Just wait till you get to about 15, Mia darling. At that age, you wouldn't even ask such a silly question," she teased lightly.

When Ash and Misty finally returned to the hotel room, the others clapped as soon as the door opened. Ash and Misty turned different shades of red. "Congratulations," said Brock, thumping his friend on the back. Ash blushed even further, "What about you?" he argued back. Brock looked and Keya and they just grinned. Gary nodded to acknowledge a job well done, and Ash nodded back as a sign of thanks. "Yay! You go bro!" cheered Mia happily, throwing streamers into the air and skipping around the room, making them all laugh.

_You've been such a good friend   
I've known you since I don't know when   
We've got a lot of friends,   
But they come and go   
Even though we've never said it,   
There's something that the two of us both know_

_Together, forever no mater how long   
From now, until the end of time   
We'll be together and you can be sure   
That forever and a day   
That's how long we'll stay   
Together and forever more_

_Always gone that extra mile   
Depended on you all the while   
Even in the good and bad times   
You will see   
From now until our journey's end   
You know that you can always count on me_

_Together, forever no mater how long   
From now, until the end of time   
We'll be together and you can be sure   
That forever and a day   
That's how long we'll stay   
Together and forever more_

_No matter where our destiny leads   
I'll be there for you, always come through   
And that you can believe. _

"So where are we going now?" asked Mia. Ash shrugged, still beaming. He'd come first in the Jhoto league, Gary and Mia second and third respectively. Keya had dropped out, wanting to pursue a career in designing clothing, a dream she'd never thought would come true. She and Brock had left soon after cheering their friends on, for Paris so that Keya could begin to fulfil her ambition.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to travel the world," admitted Mia, shocking her friends. "I've always loved Pokemon, you understand that, but there's so much more to this world," she said softly. "I want to travel and learn more about Pokemon, but if Keya's going to attempt to make her dreams come true, so shall I. I'm going to agree to the 1 year contract that Idol records offered me. It'll get me started, at least," she continued. Looking up, she laughed at her friends. "Hey, I'm not leaving forever, it's just a year. Besides, nothing's finalised yet," she added softly. She looked down at the ground, not wanting to show them that she was afraid.

"When will you come back?" Gary finally managed to say. Mia shrugged. "I don't actually know. I might continue travelling after the contract is over, or I might come back and study under Professor Oak," she said in an uncommitted tone. There was an awkward silence that seemed to shut out Ash and Misty. Ash didn't say anything; it just didn't seem like the right time to put on his protective older brother act. "I'll be waiting for you right here," promised Gary. Mia's eyes filled with tears. "I promise I'll come back," she said, on the verge of crying. "Forever and always?" he asked. "Forever and always," she assured. He gave her a light kiss on her forehead and turned to Misty and Ash.

"What about you two?" asked Mia, brushing tears from her eyes and trying to smile. "We're going into the next area. Apparently there's another competition Ash wants to enter, and I want to be by his side when he wins it," she said, putting her head on Ash's shoulder, who blushed. "Good luck and take care, Mia," Ash said, "I hope you fulfil your dreams and become what you want to be. Remember, nothing is impossible, ok?" Mia smiled at her brother. "Yeah," she said, not daring to say any more for fear he'd break down.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you all in a year if all goes well," she said, forcing a laugh, "Bye!" Turning, she was about to leave when Gary grabbed her hand. "Wait!" he said, "Take this." He handed to her a small heart shaped white-gold locket. Inside, was a picture of Gary and her. Giving him a hug, she whispered, "I'll be back soon." Gary gazed into her eyes, and she his. "Yeah, I know," he replied softly as she turned away for the first time in many years. "Bye," he murmured softly, tears beginning to form as he watched her walk away. As she'd turned away, Gary didn't see her tears begin to fall as she wondered whether this was the right path to take. 'He promised he's be waiting and I believe him,' she thought to herself, 'Always and forever'.

Misty smiled sadly as Mia turned away. She did notice Mia's tears. She noticed Gary's as well. She noticed the heartbreak that seemed to take place and the promise that hung thickly in the air, waiting for it to be fulfilled. She herself had finally had her dreams fulfilled, her wishes come true, and her hopes... Well, she still had many hopes, but one of them had happened. She clutched tightly at Ash's arm at the thought, smiling up at him. He smiled back. Life seemed to seep back into her soul with just that one smile. "Another day, another hope," she said softly.

((Hey all!! Well, Misty's Hope has finally finished... man... I spent 1 ½ years on this fanfic. It was my first ever that actually succeeded in getting finished, as you many have guessed.

I'm terribly upset that it has ended, actually, because I'm pretty certain there won't be as many fantastic reviewers for any of my other fics I hope to write.

I might plan on a sequel for this, but at a later date. I want to write my Lily/James fanfic then maybe I could continue with this.

Oh yeah, please review? It's the last chapter and I'd love to hear how you all thought this fanfic progressed! I personally read through the whole thing and just stared in horror at my grammar and dodgy storyline, written based on whether I was depressed or neutral.

Well, thank you for reading this and I appreciate all of you who reviewed. Thank you very much for supporting my story and giving me the will to continue writing!!))


	34. Author's note

Hey all!

Just thought I'd mention…

I've put up a sequel to Misty's Hope called Forever Yours. It's about the development of Gary and Mia's relationship…

So if you could just check it out and review, I'd be really grateful. Thanks!

AngelSkykitten


End file.
